That's Jack with a 'Q'
by Red Lioness
Summary: Pairing: Chase Young x Jaq Spicer male x female pairingSummary: Jack couldn’t kick ass as a boy. So he tried it from the female side. And then the REAL fun began.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Girl!Jack Crack

**Authors:** Equal parts RedLioness and Silvarbelle

**Pairing:** Chase Young x Jaq Spicer (male x female pairing)

**Summary:** Jack couldn't kick ass as a boy. So he tried it from the female side. And then the REAL fun began.

**Warnings:** This is pure crack. We wanted to write **SMUTTY** hetero-sex and we were also tanked on cold medicine - especially RedLioness. So, we decided to be ridiculously over the top with this. Be prepared for pratfall comedy and blatant use of Christian religion as a means of expressing sexual happiness. Also, very crude language. Chase loses his elegance and they're both reduced to porno-crudity.

**Acknowledgements:** We acknowledge that we had a GREAT time writing this. XD

**Disclaimer:** All things _Xiaolin Showdown_ belong to Christy Hui, Kids' WB, and Cartoon Network. Um . . . how should I put this? All things 'Magical Girl Power' belong to the genre they come from and were used to the fullest extent of corniness they could provide. Which was a _lot_. Somewhere, Sailor Moon and the Sailor - um - Sailor Tarts? I dunno.

Couldn't stand that show. Anyway! Them things, are crapping their pleated mini-skirts at being outdone by an evil goth boy turned girl. ------------- _Silvarbelle's words. I have watched far more magical girl animes than I should admit to and the thirteen year old girl in me heartily enjoyed them, corny though they were._

_

* * *

_

"Oh, God, I don't want to die!" Jack Spicer howled.

The evil genius clung to the summit of Chase's mountain with every digit. His helipack was destroyed - caught in the crossfire of the battle between Heylin and Xiaolin. Now the monks were gone, but Chase, Wuya and Jack remained on top of the crumbling mountain top.

The two immortal Heylin warriors were unshaken by the crumbling mountain. They could probably handle the fall, which was more than Jack could say.

"Ch-Chase! Wuya! Help me, I'm going to fall!"

Chase hesitated for a fraction of a second. As a Heylin lord, it was part of his _job_ to simply watch as Jack fought for life, only to laugh as the young man finally lost his battle and fell, screaming in terror.

However...

There were two reasons that overwhelmed evil instinct. One reason was that Chase had an insatiable need to _know_. Many people thought he simply was afraid of dying, and that was why he traded his soul for eternal life. That wasn't entirely true. Chase had been afraid of dying without _knowing_ what would happen in the future. That was _why_.  
The way Jack had been acting lately was entirely too strange; too mystifying to simply let go of. The second reason was that Jack Spicer _liked_ Chase. Jack liked him for many reasons, but simply for _existing_ was the main one.

Chase wasn't ready to give up Jack's affection just yet.

He took two steps towards the terrified young man, and was tackled off his stride by Wuya.

Jack's hopes rose as Chase started towards him, only to be dashed as Wuya held the warlord back.

"You Bitch!" the albino youth screamed.

The force of the exclamation jarred Jack and he toppled from his precarious perch and fell into the gorge in front of Chase Young's lair with a long, descending scream.

Chase bared his teeth. "_Spicer!_"

Wuya howled a raucous laugh. "Oh, _shut up_, Chase! _Listen_ to him! Isn't it imarvelous? Jack Spicer's _death scream!_"

Chase loosed a shattering roar that he shouldn't have been able to give except in dragon form. With a shrug of his powerful shoulder, a flick of his strong arm, he flung the witch away from him and bolted for the edge of the cliff.

Jack's scream cut off sharply, only to be followed by a groan of:

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!

_Skin like moonlight,  
Heart of Darkness,  
Magical Goth Witch,_

**SHADOW MAKE-UP!**

A bright light lit up the continual gloom that surrounded Chase's lair. Jack's skin was glowing as bright as the moon. The evil genius' clothes suddenly dissolved, swirling around him like a black cloud.

The form of Jack's pale, naked body suddenly changed.

Shoulders narrowed. Hips widened. The waist cinched in sharply as the shock of blood red hair suddenly lengthened, shooting out like the swirl of horsehair on a spearhead. The black cloud of clothing rearranged itself, hugging the suddenly shapely figure of Jack Spicer in a short red and black corset dress.

Jack flipped, extending one delightfully shaped leg while curling the other beneath him. A broomstick materialized just under Jack's body and the transformed tech wizard zipped back up to the top of the mountain.

Chase staggered back from the edge of the cliff as a... a... _something_ appeared before him.

The female form did a balletic flippity-spin-twirl on the black broomstick decorated with miniature skulls and silver and metallic red. When the acrobatic maneuver was finished, the female landed on the rock surface neatly, the broom clutched in one fist. She stood strong on two-inch high heels of red and black shoes; a length that stretched her up slightly, elongating her curvy legs even more.

It was the fact that the skin was all-over moonstone white and the hair was sunset-red and the eyes were crimson and the face was _Jack Spicer's_, only more feminine, that had Chase gaping like a young fool instead of an evil dragon-lord.

"Spi... _Jack?_" he rasped, almost unable to speak.

"'Jaq' with a 'Q' when I'm like this!" the young maid announced.

Jaq with a 'Q' abruptly turned her attention back to Wuya.

"You bitch!" she shrieked. "You were gonna let me die! If I hadn't transformed, I'd be a big red stain on Chase's porch by now!"

Wuya was having just as much in the way of confusion as Chase Young.

"J-Jack?"

"That's 'Jack with a Q'," Chase said quietly, and it was obvious that he was in shock.

The broomstick in Jaq's hand suddenly changed, shortening to a length that was longer than a wand, but not quite as long as a staff.

"I did what I had to for power! If it means I have to turn into a girl to kick your ass, I'm fine with that!" Jaq snarled. A sudden malevolent grin twisted the goth girl's black lipstick-ed mouth. "You still don't have any magic, Wuya. See how you deal with this!"

Lightning leapt from the end of the staff/wand/broomstick, arcing towards the Heylin witch.

Chase watched the malevolently red-colored lightning zip towards Wuya and, a moment or two before impact, he thought quietly to himself: _That is so cool._

Then, the lightning struck, and Wuya arched in a dramatic spasm as pain ripped apart her nerve endings.

Theoretically, at least.

The Heylin witch collapsed in a gently smoking pile.

Jaq prowled towards her, her heels clicking ominously on the stone.

"What should I do with you now, huh, Wuya? I can do all kinds of stuff now. I could turn you into a toad, but that's kind of old hat. Maybe a ferret? You'd make a good ferret, I think. Then I could make you my pet. But ferrets have teeth and you might bite me. What to do with you, Wuya?" Jaq jabbed the heylin witch in the back of the head with her wand.

Chase walked over and tucked his wrists at the small of his back.

"You could always turn her into a slug... Jaq."

Jaq blinked at the dragon-lord as she had forgotten he were there. She suddenly clutched the staff-wand to her chest like a security blanket and blushed hard.

"Oh, my God!" Jaq squealed. "I can't believe I had to transform in front of you! Oh, God! Chase Young saw me turn into a girl!"

A cool smirk curved perfect lips. "Actually, 'Chase Young' did _not_ see you turn into a girl. I missed that part. I saw your entrance,though - pure Spicer."

"Same difference!" Jaq wailed, collapsing on her knees, staff-wand still clutched to her chest. "This couldn't be more humiliating!"

The goth witch pitched forward until her forehead smacked into the stone, her newly shapely rear canted into the air. After a moment, her black skirt shifted upwards, revealing the black and red ruffled panties, thigh-high fishnets, and black and red garter belt she wore underneath.

"I stand corrected," Jaq muttered.

Chase's eyebrows went up. Then, only one came down.

Intrigued, he began to walk a slow circle around the prostrate girl.

"Spicer, Spicer, Spicer..." he drawled teasingly as he especially eyed that cute, round little butt stuck up in the air. "Had I known what charms you were hiding, I'd have tried for _you_ instead of Wuya."

At that, Wuya struggled upright through her scorched pain.

"You _what?!_" she hissed, her green eyes narrowed hatefully. "You... you... lecherous _creep!_ You _cheater!_ Why would you want _that_ pale bag of bones when you have_ me?_"

Chase snorted. Crouching, he abruptly drew Jaq up onto her feet again.  
Holding the girl arched up on her tip-toes, he cupped one corseted breast in his free hand; displaying, easily, how the plump white flesh barely covered by cloth almost perfectly fit his large hand.

"Bag of _bones?_ I hardly think so, Wuya!" he growled. "This girl is young and fresh; lovely in a way you will never be! You are heavy-handed, coarse, and _sagging_."

Jaq's mouth dropped open and for a moment she was frozen in shock.

Chase Young was touching her breast!

Jaq shrilled in distress, wrenching away from Chase. Her cheeks a vivid crimson, she stumbled over her high heeled shoes and went down in a heap.

Hetouchedherchesthetouchedherchesthetouchedherchest!

Upon realizing that his female form was built like a brick shithouse, Jaq had had more than a few experiments with masturbation as a girl, but this was different! This was someone else touching her!

It was Chase!

Chase stared down at the girl toppled on the ground at his feet and came to an abrupt and startling conclusion.

"You're a virgin!" he bellowed in shock.

Jaq thought her face couldn't get any more red. She was wrong.

"S-So?! That's none of your business!"

Chase stared at her some more.

Then, a smile spread across his face.

It wasn't a _nice_ smile, though it didn't hurt his prettiness any.

"Oh, no, little ghost - it is about to very much become my business."

Jaq's red eyes widened.

Then she was on her feet again, bolting for the edge of the mountaintop. The staff-wand in her hand lengthened and became a broomstick again. She obviously meant to flee the summit without so much as a backwards glance.

Chase was on her before she could form her next thought.

The dragon strength of the man locked around her body. A hand gripped her wrist and isqueezed/i. With a gasp of pain, Jaq dropped her abrakaboomstick. A moment later, a hand caught her hair and pulled until her head twisted painfully to the side so that she was staring into Chase Young's eyes, only a few scant centimeters from her own.

Chase smirked at her. He dropped his gaze to Jaq's mouth and took note of the lovely curvature of the lips; the sweetlittle bow of the upper lip and the fullness of the bottom.

Then, he met her gaze again.

"If you know any spells you can make use of just by using your mouth, now is the time," he purred.

Jaq sucked in a deep breath.

"Moonlight Beauty Shock!!!" she howled.

The feeling of being filled up with cool liquid silver, of being lifted up and slammed back to the ground again while drowning in the feeling of mint crashed over the both of them.

When the light and tingling faded, Wuya blinked to see that Chase and Jaq were still upright.

Chase lifted his head and took a deep breath. Then, he tossed his hair, gave a slow blink of his eyes, and grinned.

"Mmmm," he murmured, and then licked his teeth. "Minty fresh. Fantastic. I had garlic-heavy pasta for lunch, so that little mint-bomb of yours really worked a treat, Jaq. Now, I don't have to kiss you with garlic breath."

"K-Kiss me?! You mean... you aren't going to sacrifice me?" Jaq asked, by this time totally confused.

Chase sighed. "Sacrifice you to _what?_"

"_I_ don't know! But why else would you care if I was a virgin?!" Chase's mentions of kissing finally caught up with Jaq's stressed out brain. "Oh."

Chase snickered. "Yes." His hand drifted down again; touched her stomach, and then slid up until he was once more cupping a breast in his hand. "Oh."

Jaq gasped, quivering under the heat of Chase's touch. She became aware that she was shaking like a leaf in a gale. There were more spells she could try; things that worked better on big lizardy things, but Jaq froze like a rabbit that's just caught sight of a hawk.

She could only stare into those wicked gold eyes and shiver, her black lips parted lightly and a crimson blush on her cheeks.

"I _really_ like your coloring, _Jaq_," he said softly, and his thumb stroked, slow and heavy, over her breast; once, twice, and again. tiny squeak escaped Jaq's throat. The albino witch's legs refused to support her and her knees buckled, leaving her leaning heavily on Chase. Her insides were doing funny things that Jaq didn't quite register as arousal, even as she felt a tiny patch of fluid dampen her ruffled panties.

Chase's eyes half-closed and his mouth opened slightly - just enough to show the sharp tips of his fangs and a hint of the pink of his tongue. He sniffed deeply, drawing the scent across his tongue and through his nose, and then swallowed as if he'd tasted something luscious.

"Jaq," he said with a bit of a growl in his voice, "you're wet for me."

Jaq let out a tiny cry of distress and wriggled against the powerful man holding her, a few tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Don't," she sobbed. "Please, Chase, don't."

The evil genius turned evil goth witch was a bubbling pool of conflicting emotions. Part of her wanted to run very, very far away and forget she'd ever been part of this Heylin/Xiaolin nonsense. Another part of her wanted to blast Chase into next week with the power she'd given up so much for. Still other parts of her, most of them in her lower half, wanted Chase to throw her down and used her body to his heart's delight. But, the majority of her was terrified.

Chase was going to hurt her; he was going to throw her down and rapenher and it was going to hurt terribly and she'd be even more screwed up in the head than she was to begin with.

Chase was so strong; so powerful. He could literally rape her to death if the mood took him!

More tears streamed down Jaq's cheeks.

"Please, please don't."

Chase bent his head and brushed his open mouth over the skin of Jaq's neck; very lightly, very delicately, trying to tease with barely there touches. His thumb continued to stroke over her breast, fondling the now prominently hardened nipple. He couldn't wait to get his mouth on her breasts. He wanted to play with those sensitive nubs.

"Don't what?" he asked, and licked a tiny-tiny patch of her neck.

Jaq gave a wordless cry, shaking violently. Her body felt so strange and hot; more juices were seeping through her underwear even as she cried and whimpered in terror.

"You'll hurt me. You always do; you'll fuck me and it'll hurt." Jaq writhed against Chase's firm chest in an effort to escape the strangely pleasurable pressure on her nipple... or perhaps it was to get more of the pressure. At this point Jaq wasn't sure.

Very, very gently, Chase pinched the hard nipple and tugged on it through the cloth of the corset. He was extremely careful not to press or tug too hard, knowing that this would be one of Jack's - no, _Jaq's -_ most sensitive areas.

"Really?" he murmured. Abruptly, he caught hold of the corset and pulled down; bending the stiff material until the plump white breast popped out and was supported by the corset cup when he tucked it beneath. His fingers resumed playing with her nipple and he watched - fascinated by the palest pink flesh of her hardened nipple, and the webwork of blue veins he could see beneath her moonstone skin.

"So certain I'm going to mutilate your body, are you? What evidence do you have to support that?"

He shifted his grip on her; letting go of her hair to support her with an arm around her waist as he bent, his hand plumping her breast so he could tease her nipple with his tongue.

Jaq shrieked in surprise/pleasure/fear.

Her shaking hands clawed at Chase's weakly.

"Yuh-you - you - you always hurt me!" Jaq whimpered, struggling to form words around the cool lightning that shot up and down her limbs in response to Chase's touch. "Nnn... nn... the first time... ha-hurts for girls!"

A rough, exasperated sigh came from Wuya.

"If you just wanted to rape a virgin, you should have said so, Chase," the witch growled, picking herself up the stone. "Fuck the little bitch and be done with it. I'm going back inside."

Chase made certain that Jaq fell the other way, onto the rock floor instead of off the cliff edge, when he abruptly let go of her. Then, he whirled around and pounced on Wuya, smashing her up against a rock wall.

"I - don't - _rape!_" he snarled horribly. "I never have. I never will. And if you think you're welcome in my home a moment longer, you have another think coming."

Wuya's face twisted in hatred.

"You aren't seriously throwing me aside for this pathetic little he-she! Chase Young, you disgusting-!"

The Heylin witch never got to finish her sentence.

A bolt of red lightning struck her square in the chest and this time it didn't let up until the older witch was nothing more than a charred corpse.

Jaq stood a few feet away, clutching her staff-wand and looking severely confused.

"She - she made you stop," the albino teen whimpered.

Chase tossed the smoldering body off his mountain and promptly forgot about it. He began to prowl closer to the shivering young woman.

"You didn't want me to stop, did you?" he asked softly. His teeth were almost aching with the need to nip that fine, white skin.

Jaq shivered with need, but kept her staff-wand in between Chase and herself.

"Did you mean what you said? About never raping? You-you weren't going to force me?"

"I meant it," Chase murmured. "Rape is the work of an inferior specimen that has no business spreading its genes around anyway."

"You weren't going to hurt me?" Jaq seemed to realize for the first time that one breast was still bare and she tried to cover the massive mammary with one hand in a gesture of innocence.

"No, don't do that," Chase said, looking at the hand and the flesh behind it. "Let me see you, Spicer. You're very beautiful."

Jaq blushed hotly and clutched herself tighter, stabbing her staff-wand towards Chase with one hand.

"Don't change the subject! If you weren't going to force me, what was with the hair pulling and the fondling and I didn't exactly agree to you-" Jaq's blush roared hotter; "-l-l-licking my breast!"

Chase grinned. "Jaq, I realize you're a virgin, but even _you_ must have heard of foreplay by now."

"I know what it is!" Jaq snapped. Oh, yes, foreplay; to peak arousal and to allow the female to lubricate and prepare to be penetrated. Judging by the swamp in her underwear, it was working like a charm, but- "The issue is the fact that you never gave me the chance to say no!"

Chase snorted. "Of course not. I don't _want_ you to say no!"

Jaq scowled.

"If you had come at me some other way than just grabbing me and pawing at me, you wouldn't have had to worry about that!"

Gold eyes widened. Then, the lids drooped lazily and Chase tucked his chin down just a little bit so it seemed he was peeking at Jack through the fan of his thick, black lashes.

"What would you prefer, little ghost? A skating, skimming touch over the bare skin of your back and over your shoulders, drawing up chills and shivers? Perhaps a warm hug as I suck warm, wet kisses on your lovely neck. If you are waiting for flowers and valentines, little ghost, you'll have a long wait. I am Heylin; I don't deal in _that_ trade."

Jaq shivered at the look in Chase's eyes and some part of her mind pointed out that she was getting cold without Chase's hot hands and mouth roving over her.

"I'm not dumb. I don't expect flowers and candies; but would it be too much to ask for the slightest hint of respect? A simple 'Jaq, I think you're hot sex on toast and I want to do naughty bad nekkid fun things with you.' Would have sufficed! I wouldn't have been so frickin' scared...! I'm still scared that it's going to hurt and if I get any more turned on I'll need a wetsuit!"

Chase threw back his head and laughed uproariously.

When he finally calmed down, he shook his head, sighed, and said, "Why didn't I notice before how honestly amusing you are? Ah, well, I suppose there's nothing for it."

He walked a few steps closer, and then stopped; not wanting to make her skittish.

Then, he said, "Jaq, now that you are in a female body, I find you incredibly attractive. You are arousing me almost unbearably, and it is only my superhuman control that has kept you largely undefiled so far. I want to strip you naked, lick you all over, and rut like a mad dragon between your legs until I come screaming your name - after I've made _you_ come on my cock a half-dozen times or so, screaming _my_ name."

Hot, raw lust ripped through Jaq's body and she shuddered lightly, feeling a gush of wetness from down below.

"Now, see, was that so hard?" she tried to joke. With a twist of her wrist, the staff-wand shrunk down to something resembling a chopstick, which Jaq threaded through her crimson hair.

"So, um... you want to go inside for this or can you wait that long?"

"Actually," Chase growled, "it _is_ that hard - and has been since you landed on the cliff."

He glanced at her and added, "Some other time, I'll have you beneath me in a comfortable bed. Or, perhaps, on top of me; riding me, so I can see you with your back arched, your hair sweeping my thighs as those lovely breasts of yours bounce while you fuck yourself on my cock. For now, though, fancy something a lot more dirty, little ghost. Up against the wall, clawing the rock and growling, because when I do get inside you, I'm not going to be anywhere near _civilized_. And I think I'm going to have to be inside you very, very soon."

Jaq grinned, a breathless little noise of anticipation. "So what are you doing all the way over there?" she asked.

He was on her before she finished speaking.

He scooped her up against him; lifting her so that her legs could go around him if she wanted, but mostly so he could fasten his mouth to her breast and suck like he'd wanted to. He was careful, still, because he knew if he hurt her too badly she'd flee from him and never return.

He couldn't risk it. Not when that hot, wet paradise was so close to him.

At the mere thought of what waited for him between her legs, Chase shuddered and moaned around the flesh in his mouth, and thought: _I can't wait to come inside that._

He felt Jaq's fists locked in his hair, tugging. He heard her whimpering cries and decided, maybe, he should kiss her. Just to find out what she tasted like. With one final flick of his tongue, he let go of her breast and let the white-skinned girl drop a few centimeters so he could kiss deep into her mouth. It wasn't sloppy; it wasn't wet or gross or inelegant. It was a hot kiss; a powerful, sucking, _needful_ thing that was part bite, part want, part growl.

Chase staggered a few feet to the left until they fetched up against the rock wall guarding the entrance to his home. He rolled so that she was pinned by his own body, and then he reached down to begin tugging her skirt upwards.

Jaq moaned a high, wild cry into Chase's mouth. She hadn't thought she could get any wetter, but a thin stream of fluid burst forth from the silken dam of her panties and ran down the inside of one thigh just before Chase coaxed her legs around his waist.

"'M so wet, 'm so wet. Chase, God, I'm so wet!" Jaq announced to the world, bucking her hips against the dragon-lord's trim waist.

He bit and sucked and licked at her mouth and pushed his hand between her legs and up tight against her crotch. In only a few seconds, his glove was _soaked_.

"You are, you are, you _are_, oh fuck _yes_, pretty ghost, I'm going to be _in_ you!"

It was complete nonsense, but then again, he didn't _care_ if he made sense or not.

He'd been making do with Wuya all these years because there was no way he would touch that Fire brat from the Xiaolin Temple; Katnappe drove him _batshit_ with her constant cat cliches, and Jack had, unfortunately, been a girl trapped in a _boy's_ body.

No longer.

Oh, thank whoever changed Spicer, no _longer_.

He could _have_ Jack. He could have _Jaq_.

If he knew he was whimpering, he didn't care as he tore the panties from Jaq's body and stuffed them hurriedly into one of his pants' pockets. Then, working as fast as he could, he set about loosening his sash enough so he could do something about the damned armor skirting and his trousers.

As he worked, he decided to tease her just a little more; decided to heighten her fervor. He softened his kisses so that he was lipping gently at her and tasting her delicately with his tongue as he crooned low, smoky words at her.

"This first time, my little ghost, is going to be quick. It's too much to appear before me like this, so beautiful, so womanly, and expect me to ignore you. No. No, I cannot. So this first time will be quick. I'm going to get inside you, and fuck you, and you're going to _like_ it, my pretty little ghost-girl. But, next time - _next time -_ the first thing I want to do to you is _lick_ you, sweeting. I want to spread your thighs wide apart and bend down to worship you with my mouth. I'll lick you, slow and deep, and flick your clit with my tongue; suck you and fuck you with my mouth until you drench my face in your come. How does that sound?"

By way of answer, Jaq spasmed against Chase, coming spectacularly as Chase teased and shivered her sensitive albino skin.

"G-God, Chase! Fuck me! Please fuck me! I need to be fucked so bad!" It seemed to dawn on Jaq for the first time that Chase was trying to fuck her, but he needed to take off his armor and trousers first.

The albino witch grabbed a handful of Chase's drawstring pants and wished it into the ninth level of the Netherhells.

Chase growled and clung to the rock wall desperately in an attempt to keep _some_ control over himself. When he finally had it, he snapped, "You'll be wanting to get those back sooner rather than later."

"Why?" gasped Jaq as she undulated against him instinctively, trying to get him iin/i her.

"Your panties were in the pocket. Do you _really_ want demons tracking down the source of the smell from those panties? I bet every demon in the hell you sent them to that has a prick has an erection by now!"

"Point taken! I'll get them back _after_ you fuck me!"

"At least you have your priorities straight," he snarled through gritted teeth.

Reaching down, he took hold of his large cock and stroked it between her sodden netherlips several times.

"What are you doing _now?!_" she wailed impatiently, and tried to squirm so that he would slip into her.

"Getting my dick wet with your juices so I won't _snag_ when I go in!" he retorted.

"Why?!"

"You'll understand in a few seconds, pretty ghost."

Then, he dropped his mouth onto the un-sucked breast and began to tease and taunt her flesh while pressing himself into her vaginal entrance.

Even with the added attention to her flesh, Jaq felt like someone had poured cold water down her spine. The first thought that made it to her hormone addled mind was: _Omigod. BIG._ The second was: _Fucking OW!_

The albino teen gasped at the size and pressure stretching her most intimate of parts.

"Chase... Ow... Oh, God, it hurts! You're too big!"

Chase made a desperate, almost whiny sound. He backed out, pulling himself away, not even having gotten the entire head of his prick into her. He turned his head away, caught the tips of the glove of his right hand in his teeth, and pulled. The glove came off, he flung it away, and the wind took it as a toy to play with.

He didn't give a damn. At the moment, his fingers were spreading Jaq's flesh open, and he was moaning orgasmically at the feel of her wetness slicking his skin.

"Your skin is _burning_," he said admiringly. "You're so _wet_. I... I may just have to lick you _now_."

Holding her carefully, he dropped to his knees and had her brace her feet - once she'd kicked off her shoes (and the wind took them, too; apparently assembling an eccentric wardrobe for itself) - on his shoulders. Then, he bent his head forward, and ilicked/i from bottom to top in one stroke. As his tongue neared her clit, he slipped one thick finger inside her and began to thrust it in and out, slowly and carefully.

Passion came roaring back in a heated fog that boiled Jaq's blood and entrapped her thoughts.

"AaaaAAAAHHH! Chase! Oh, God, like that! I'm going to come again! Holy Fucking Christ, you're a god at this!"

More nonsensical words of praise fell from Jaq's lips, seemingly without the approval of her brain, as Chase slipped two more fingers into her body.

She couldn't help it; couldn't think straight with Chase's achingly hot mouth on her and his fingers stroking deep inside, curling up to tease her G-spot...

"Oh, God, I'm coming!" Jaq blurted, passion locking-up her muscles.

But this time, hot, wet salty fluid poured out of the slim teen, soaking the Heylin dragon-lord's face and splattering across the cold rocks.

"Fuck!" he howled, muffled by her flesh, as he fought back the urge to orgasm right then and there.

Abruptly, he was on his feet, he had her held tight in his arms, and he was _IN_.

Very, very _in_.

Jaq gasped out loud, but her virgin flesh could do little more than let out a belated ache of protest; Chase was inside of her. Chase Young's cock was buried inside of her.

Chase Young was fucking her!

The albino redhead whimpered and wrapped her arms around Chase's neck.

"Yessss... yes... yes, please, Chase, please, please fuck me, Chase."

"Yes? Really? Not hurting?" Such an inelegant way of speaking, but it was all he could manage at the moment.

"Yes. Really. Not hurting._ Do it!_" Jaq shouted in his ear.

"Bossy little ghost!" he hissed, but he drew his hips back anyway, because there was no _way_ he wasn't fucking them both into a sweating, swearing, steaming pile of bliss.

Jaq hissed as that huge, hot hardness inside of her shifted in an entirely alien way, but she wasnt about to stop Chase. She wanted this too much! She wanted Chase, she wanted his cock in her, she wanted the orgasms he had promised to deliver and the aforementioned future sex sessions but right here, right now, Jaq wanted to be fucked until she couldn't see straight.

Chase thrust his hips forward, driving his cock deep into Jaq again, and moaned like he was dying at the heat and the wet and the _tight_. Gods above and gods below, but she was _tight_. She fit him_ perfectly_.

"Oh, gods," he moaned as he kissed her mouth and thrust his hips again, "I can't _wait_ to come inside you."

"Yeah, baby," Jaq panted, trying to keep all looks of distress off of her face. "Yeah, baby, I want that, too! Come inside of me! Come for me, come with me!"

Chase shuddered. "That's... that's different," he rasped, and fucked a little harder, a little faster. He bent his head and licked across a hardened nipple, and then sucked it.

Jaq tilted her head back as Chase's mouth ravished her breasts, giving up all hopes of language. Wordless, shrill feminine cries of delight tumbled from her lips as she was fucked with Chase Young's long, thick cock and pleasured with Chase Young's talented tongue and if she hadn't already expelled her current load of fluids that protected her urethral sponge into his face, she would have gushed from the sheer pleasure.

As it was, a few stray, blood hot spurts of fluid ran down Chase's hammering cock and dripped from his balls.

"Ch-Chase!"

He did as he'd promised: He clawed the rock wall rather than injure her with his ferocity; he growled and rutted between her legs, desperate to be as deep inside the beautiful, exotically-colored girl as he could get as his hips trip-hammered, slamming his cock in a rushing ride into her, sliding out just enough to gain momentum for another hard, fast strike inwards.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" he chanted, almost screaming.

Sweat stuck his shirt to his body, dampened his hair, and slicked his skin. "Oh fuck, oh damn, oh... oh... oh, Jaq, fuck, the best...!"

He gasped and shivered and met her gaze with a wild, wide-eyed stare.

"Fuck, I'm going to come!" he yowled, and his skin prickled as the pressure built up dangerously in his balls.

"Yeah, baby, yeah! Fuck me, fuck into me, come inside of me, fill me with come!" Jaq pled, clutching and clawing at Chase as she rode her own hard fast sprint to orgasm.

"Not without you!" he growled, and angled his hips so that he could get his hand between their bodies. He pressed his thumb against her clit and flicked in tight, fast circles with just enough pressure that it didn't hurt her, but she could feel it. As he did so, he rocked up into her, thrusting powerfully inside her, and he shuddered all over as his orgasm punched its way out of him.

Chase's eyes rolled back and his head dropped back as he howled Jaq's name to the sky. His hips _lunged_, thrusting his cock deep into her body as he came, hard and swift, filling her with his hot, liquid lust.

The evil dragon-lord's consideration was appreciated, but entirely unnecessary. At the feel of that hard, gorgeous, godlike body tensing and hammering away at her in sudden desperation, the albino teen arched her back and shuddered hard. She didn't even hear Chase screaming her name, but swore she could feel the hot, wet spurt of his seed inside of her.

When Jaq remembered to breathe again, Chase was till holding her, a few aftershocks trembling through his rock hard body; his cock still deep inside her and throbbing with the beat of his pulse.

He had his face tucked against her damp neck and he was breathing hard as he inhaled her musky, sated aroma.

"The best," he muttered. "The best _ever_, Jaq."

"Ch-Chase. Oh, God... I've wanted that for so long," Jaq panted. It had been incredible; it had been everything she had ever dreamed of.

Chase Young had just taken her virginity.

Without really knowing why, Jaq felt her eyes grow wet. A few confused tears slipped down her cheeks.

He was oblivious to her tears as he nuzzled her neck, kissing softly, and said, "Jaq. I always... lamented... that you were a male. I am not attracted to males. I... you said I always hurt you. I was frustrated at your maleness. You would have been perfect for me if you'd been a female."

He lifted his head and kissed her mouth, slowly and lusciously.

"Now, you are," he said between kisses. "You're female, little ghost. I... lost control. I had to have you. I couldn't risk... I couldn't risk you getting away from me. You're perfect, my lovely little ghost."

More tears welled up in Jaq's eyes.

"Th-Then I'll stay like this. I won't ever change back to Jack. If that's what you want, Chase, I'll stay a girl forever!"

Chase paused as he noticed the tears, finally.

"Jaq... I'm about to do something unheard of. I'm going to consider _your_ feelings and what _you_ want. Think carefully about how you respond, because it's not a common occurrence. Do_ you_ want to be a girl forever? Or are you willing to settle for being a girl, just to have me? If _that's_ the case... why? What is it about _me_ that would induce you to be something you don't want to be, just to have me?"

Jaq sniffled quietly.

"It's not bad, being a girl," the albino teen conceded. "I never made a real good guy, but yes, Chase, I'd give it all up for you! You - you're everything I ever wanted, Chase."

The redhead's voice cracked and more tears piled up in her red eyes.

"Everything. If I had you... I never even dreamed I could have you! If all it takes is a lousy change of gender to win you, I guess I'm going to have to get used to peeing sitting down and start thinking about how gross it's going to be to have a period."

Chase's eyes widened. "I... ah... hadn't thought of that," he muttered, and felt her go rigid in his arms.

"Does... that mean...?" she asked hesitantly.

He quickly shook his head.

"No, it doesn't mean I'm taking it back. I'm simply not accustomed to such things. Wuya, after all, was well past the age of such things."

A little chill shook Jaq's body.

"Chase? If I can ask you to do anything, it's this: Never mention that old hag around me again." The albino witch laid her head against the dragon-lord's shoulder. "Chase. My Chase."

Chase blinked. He stroked his new lover's hair slowly. "I have... never allowed anyone to claim me before." He grinned. "I will allow it of you. You are trying to claim _me_ - not the ideal of me. Not the 'Heylin Lord', not the 'Greatest Evil Genius of all Time'... _me_. For that, I shall let you have me."

He nuzzled against her hair. "If that means I definitely get to keep you."

Jaq reached into a hidden pocket on her dress and pulled out an ornate blue pill box inscribed with mystic symbols.

"These are what I use to turn male again," she announced. Leaning back slightly, the albino witch cocked back her arm and hurled the container off the side of the mountain. Then, she rested her head on his chest again.

"I'm yours now, Chase; your little ghost. You will always have me."

The End!


	2. Chapter 2

"So care to explain this . . . .rather fantastic turn of events?" Chase purred. 

He was inside, lying in his wide bed with Jaq curled up beside him. The dragon lord had experienced great delight in peeling the albino woman out of her skimpy corset dress, garter belt and stockings. He took even greater delight in pinning that shapely white skinned body beneath his own and rutting between her legs.

Sated for a second time on a fresh, soft young woman, he took the time to query his good fortune.

Jaq blushed, pressing her face into the pillows. It wasn't the coy blush of a beautiful girl who was a tad bit bashful about something: Jaq looked honestly embarrassed.

"It's kind of embarrassing." The young witch murmured.

He stroked her hair; nuzzled against it. "What is?"

"Mmmmmmmmm," Jaq groaned, pressing her face harder against the pillows. "You'll think I'm dumb. You'll think I'm full blown retarded for agreeing to something without knowing the consequences."

Chase laughed huskily. "I will, at best, consider you extremely foolish -- and myself extremely _lucky_ at how the consequences turned out. But, still, foolish. What happened, my little ghost?"

"Well, . . . . . . . I needed to learn magic. My technology wasn't cutting it against the monks . . . .or Wuya. . . .or Bean. And you . . . . .I needed to learn magic."

Jaq left the obvious unsaid; Chase had thought the Jackbots and all their mechanical brethren were nothing but childish toys.

"So . . . I . . . . .well, I found someone willing to grant me magical powers. His name is Lord Gurymix and he's a total and complete twerp, but he did grant me magic . . . .but at a price. Lord Gurymix's servants are all Stygian Witches. So, if I was one of his servants, I had to become a witch. Every time I use magic, I transform into my female form. I've been trying to hide it from everyone I know. I was just . . .too embarrassed. The monks teased me mercilessly as a boy; can you imagine what they'd say if they knew I'd turned into a girl?"

Chase snorted and cuddled his new lover closer against him -- if that was possible, considering how tightly he was wrapped around her already.

"Knowing those irresponsible children... Pedrosa will try every trick he knows to get into your panties while _you_ are still in them; Tohomiko will tease you endlessly about what she considers _your_ poor fashion choice all while wearing some hideous ensemble that would make mountain trolls flee screaming; Bailey will mutter something about how 'proper ladies don't dress like that', and Omi will most likely ask some ridiculously naive question infused with sexual blunder."

Jaq giggled, snorting against Chase's bare shoulder.

"Well, . . . ._you_ like me this way, so it's okay. But it's still pretty embarrassing. I had to learn how to walk in heels and put on a bra, and pantyhose are just torture. I went around for weeks feeling like everyone could see up my skirt. I don't know about you, but a corset and stockings and garters are way more comfortable than bras and pantyhose." Chase grinned and nuzzled her hair again. He stroked a large, bare hand over her curvy, bare hip. "I can't say as I've ever put on any of those things. As for me... I'm very, _very_ glad for the chance to see up your skirt. I like the view."

Jaq blushed again, snuggling against Chase. The albino teen was already plastered against the warrior, so the movement was more like a gentle writhe.

"So . . . .you don't think I was stupid? I'm stuck serving that moron in exchange for magic. I just -" Jaq broke off sharply. "I - I wanted you to respect me. You weren't impressed with my robots, you think Shen Gong Wu are just toys. . . . . I needed magic of my own."

Chase kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, her mouth, gently. "I am the last person who should call anyone stupid for making such a choice. If you'll recall, I served an evil entity that took the form of a _bean_ for eternal youth, beauty, life, and power."

He kissed her mouth again, a little more firmly, a bit deeper. "I'm very glad I did. Otherwise, I would never have met you._ Having_ met you, having known you, I could never give you up. You complement me perfectly, little ghost."

"Chase!" Jaq breathed in delight, accepting every kiss with a shiver of delight. "S-so, you wouldn't laugh if I said it felt like I was supposed to be this way? From the first time I became female, it just felt like a relief. Like I wasn't trying to live up to the way men are 'supposed to be'. Nobody looks at me like I'm a pathetic loser now."

Chase kissed her again; scribbled his fingernails down her back, over her hip, her thigh. "No, I wouldn't laugh. It is _very_ natural. You were never a convincing boy, Jaq. That is why I was so frustrated that despite all else, your body was so _male_."

He scooted down and curled his tongue around one stiffened nipple. He sucked lightly, flicked, and then nipped _extremely_ gently with his teeth before snuzzling his face against the unbelievably soft skin of her breasts.

"No more," he said. "You are male no more, and I revel in that fact."

To prove his point, he rolled her onto her back, and then pushed her thighs wide apart as he moved lower down. Settling between her legs, he pointedly began to lick her feminine crotch with obvious enjoyment.

Jaq shivered and purred at the gentle petting and lipping at her breasts, then let out a tiny squeak of delight as Chase buried his face between her thighs.

The albino witch moaned and gasped in delight at the ministrations on her most intimate of parts. One hand snuck to her breasts and started to squeeze and pinch gently, the black lacquer of her nail paint stark against her perfectly white skin.

The other hand skimmed lightly through Chase's dark hair, not trying to guide his head in any way, but just stroking to show how much she appreciated his attentions.

He purred as he ministered to his little ghost with his mouth. Even as he gave that special part of her most of his attention, his hands wandered; touching her legs, her knees, her ankles; up to her hips, her flat belly, her beautiful hands. He _needed_ to indulge his senses in this pretty girl. She was such a _relief_ from having to do with that self-centered, dried-up old witch, Wuya. Honestly -- the woman had been so desperate for it that she'd always complained whenever he'd tried to initiate foreplay, and frequently, he'd had to try to find relief in a barely damp, barely serviceable passage.

Not so with Jaq.

He flicked and swirled his tongue, and swallowed, and flicked and swirled some more. Oh, how deliciously _responsive_ this pretty white witch of his was! She didn't order him to do this, that, or the other; she let him find his own pace, his own pattern, and enjoyed every touch he gave her. That was the most flattering thing _ever_.

Jaq twisted and writhed under Chase's mouth, under the gentle stroking of his tongue and hands. Even through the sheer sexual pleasure of his cunnilingus, the gentle stroking of his hands, how they folded around her body, her own hands, stroking and touching and almost worshipping.

"Chase . . . .oh God, Chase . . . . . .I can't believe you're doing this to me. You've made me so happy!"

Chase stopped kissing, stopped licking, and lifted his head to meet her gaze. His cheeks and chin and lips and nose were wet-wet-wet.

"It is equal to my own contentment," he said quietly, and abruptly moved upwards to kiss her mouth, sharing her own taste with her.

Jaq made a soft sound of delight into Chase's mouth. He tasted wet and hot and delicious, with an overlying female taste that came from the fine sheen of liquid coating his face.

Jaq giggled abruptly.

"I just tried to drown Chase Young in come," she snickered.

"And very nearly succeeded," he teased roughly; "but a death I would welcome only if it came from you. For now, however, I am not in the mood to end my long life. So, we will make it safer for me -- and ultimately satisfying for the both of us."

So saying, he shifted until he could turn her easily onto her stomach. Then, he took hold of her hips and pulled her up until she was supported on her knees.

"Beautiful," he said softly, looking at the white, round curve of her cheeks. Reaching out, he trailed a finger delicately between her own lips. With his finger soaked in her wetness, Chase slid his finger teasingly up between the valley of her backside, and then moved it in a slow, gliding circle that encompassed her entire backside until his finger was once again in the middle of the small of her back.

It slipped back down along the path it had started from, until it arrived at her wet flesh, and began to play there.

Soft, warbling feminine moans filled the room and Jaq found her hips bucking backwards towards Chase without any input from the rest of her.

Since becoming female, Jaq hadn't been real sure how she felt about doggy style; it seemed extremely degrading to the woman, but this was Chase.

Every single thing Chase did to her was incredible. She would love it if Chase did it to her.

Instinctively, Jaq bent her elbows and laid her neck and cheek against the mattress, leaving her rear in the air for Chase. The position was nearly the same as the one she had been in on the mountaintop when she showed off her panties to the dragon lord.

Chase smirked at the submissive pose his lover gave him.

"You are a delight to me," he said, completely serious. "We will talk more. Of course, we will talk more. But, right this moment, I feel that if I don't have you, I will die."

He scooted closer, fitting his knees and hips and thighs to hers, and reached down to guide himself inside.

"I don't want you to die." Jaq breathed. "Please take me. Do what you want with me."

The albino woman sighed in pleasure as she felt Chase's blunt, hard cock pressing against her entrance and pressed backwards minutely with a slight whimper.

Chase slid deep inside his lover and sighed as if he'd come home after a long, tiring journey.

"I don't want to die, either. I want to remain here, with you... inside you. I will _never_ get enough of your sexy body, my pretty ghost."

Jaq gave a long, drawn out moan of pleasure as she was breeched. Her until extremely recently virgin body ached slightly with the intrusion, but the pleasure delivered far outweighed the pain.

"I - I - _hah_ I guess I'd better find a way to stay sexy forever," Jaq said, attempting to joke.

Chase paused for a moment. Then, quietly, he said, "We will find a way."

With that, he began to move on her; his strokes voluptuous, in and out.

"Mmmm, mmmmmm, Chase!" Jaq whimpered, pushing back to meet his thrusts.

The albino teen reacted with innocent abandon to the sexual pleasures her lord bestowed on her. Freshly deflowered, knowing nothing but the pleasure of sex, she cried and thrust and twisted her hips, dying from the pleasure Chase Young was bestowing on her.

"Do - do - do you know what they call - an orgasm in French? Ah - ah - _peu de mort_ - the little death b-because it feels like you're about to die!" Jaq panted. "Ch-Chase! _Je connais peu de mort!_"

Chase slowed his thrusts so he could speak clearly. Bending, his hot skin against her back, he nuzzled against one white ear and replied, "_Oui... savez la petite mort, mon joli fantome! C'est la seule mort que vous saurez jamais!_"

Straightening up again, he gripped her hips tightly, and moved deep and fast inside her. He reveled in her heat and wetness, her generosity, her passion. He snarled as he felt his orgasm rising, and then laughed when he felt her body flood with wetness; felt it against his own thighs, and felt the desperate tightening of her vaginal passage.

"Little ghost... _JAQ!_" he howled to the ceiling as he let go, rutting deep into her, filling her with his come.

Jaq felt her face press hard into the mattress as Chase pounded into her, her body filled with incredible pleasure, pleasure beyond description.

Chase's thrusts suddenly took on a desperate air and Jaq went over the edge herself, aroused beyond words by Chase's pleasures, by his words, by the knowledge that Chase Young was coming _inside of her_.

"Oh my god, my god, my Chase!" she screamed, coming violently.

Chase was so far out of his mind with pleasure that he never registered twisting to the side while falling, instinctively protecting his lover. It was utterly abnormal for him to be so ivulnerable/i with a partner, but he was wallowing in the unrestrained bliss.

Long, long moments later, when his mental faculties finally realigned themselves, he groaned and managed to open his eyes to look at the figure sprawled limply on the bed beside him.

"Jaq?" he croaked. "Little ghost?"

Jaq was little more than a panting, senseless pile of red hair and white skin.

A little desperate sound escaped her throat, as if words were simply too much effort at this point. Slowly, by dint of major effort, one delicate white skinned hand slithered across the silken sheets to curl around Chase's.

He grinned tiredly and twined his hand and fingers with hers.

"I can't _wait_ to see the monks' faces when we show up together," he muttered.

Too lethargic to move, Chase exerted effort of will and magicked a blanket over them. He fell asleep to the sound of light snoring coming from his new witch.

Jaq sighed in utter delight, floating in the warm fuzzies of half sleep. She could hear the shower running; Chase must already be up and ready to go. The albino witch snuggled under the covers more and sighed again.

"Slut!"

Jaq's eyes snapped open.

The slender girl snapped upright. She knew that voice. It had grated on her nerves 24/7 for the last three years. She had thought she'd heard the last of it after last night.

"W-Wuya?!"

She brushed quickly down the girl's naked spine, _ghosting_ through the mattress and sliding through the material under the albino witch's rump. Then, she snapped a curling tendril of phantasmic energy upwards through the mattress, directly between the loosely spread white thighs.

Jaq shrilled in distress, leaping up off of the mattress. She attempted to make it to the edge of the bed, but didn't quite succeed and had to settle for slithering off the edge of the mattress and pooling in a pile of white skin, red hair and silk sheets.

Giving a cold, chill cackle, Wuya floated free of the bedding and hovered over the distraught young girl.

"Kudos, _Jack_," she taunted meanly. "It took you becoming a girl to finally grow the _balls_ to kill me!"

Jaq glowered up at the transparent form above her.

"It didn't do the trick, though, did it? And I've wanted to kill you for a long time, Wuya, I just didn't have the power!"

A mean little smirk crossed Jaq's face.

"If you hadn't interrupted Chase and made him stop, I might have been able to hold back from killing you. Like, I would have just turned you into a worm or something."

Wuya snorted. "So, you're saying you'll do anything to get a man's cock inside you, little boy?"

Jaq scowled and stood up, letting the sheet slip off of her body.

"Apparently being dead also makes you stupid or you would have noticed I'm a _woman_ now! And I plan on staying that way! Chase wants to _keep me_." Jaq leaned forward, placing her hands on her thighs, her upper arms plumping her breasts forward _just so_.

"Apparently, I'm a much better lover than you ever were."

Wuya felt an icy cold rage such as she hadn't felt since the first time Dashi locked her in the puzzle box. Screaming, she flared supernatural energy and rushed forward in a dive at Jaq.

Jaq leaped back, but it still wasnt far enough to escape the ghost who dived through her chest cavity.

"EEeeeeee! You know I fucking hate that!" the young witch wailed, brushing desperately at her skin.

"Of course I do!" shrieked Wuya, spinning about for another pass at Jaq. "Just as _you_ know how much I _hate_ this ghost form! You _killed_ me, Jaq! You took my _life_ away and left me only with _existence!_ Left me to this form so I can be tortured with seeing you in _my_ place beside Chase!"

"Like you haven't fucking died before!" Jaq wailed, back pedaling hastily. "You were prepared to let me die, so pardon the hell out of me if I'm not real sympathetic for killing you!"

The albino witch scrambled through her discarded clothing for her wand.

"I gotta say, there's two people on the planet who might ever consider making you flesh again and you're seriously pissing off one of them!" Jaq straightened holding the enchanted sliver of metal, in it's current chopstick-like form.

"And in case you didn't notice because you were too busy writhing in pain, Chase chose _me_, I didn't steal him!"

"Yes... I did."

Both witches gasped at the deep rumble of a dragon's voice. When they turned to face the bathroom door, they saw Chase standing there. His arms were crossed over his bare chest, his black hair was slicked back against his head, and he wore simple black linen trousers on his lower body.

Jaq thought it was weird that she found herself looking at his feet and thinking they were cute.

Chase was doing his level best to not get a stiffy at being so blatantly presented with Jaq's delectable nudity, and instead focused on the ghost.

"I thought I made it clear, Wuya," he said coldly, "that you were _not_ welcome here."

Wuya trembled with a mixture of longing and rage. "But, Chase--!"

"No! I only settled for you because I thought I couldn't have what I truly wanted. That problem has been dealt with." He gave a soft look to Jaq before focusing on Wuya again. "I have what I really want, now."

"Yeeeeee," Jaq said quietly, hugging herself in sheer delight at the dragon lord's words.

"You're totally jealous, ya see through bitch." The albino growled.

The young witch stuck the end of her wand in her mouth and nibbled lightly, her adoring gaze locked on Chase Young. She awaited the dragon lord's next words with rapt attention.

"Yes, she is," Chase said quickly, cutting in before Wuya could say anything. "I gave you far more of my attention and care than I ever gave her. She had my cock, on occasion. My protection. My home, my food. She never had my _attention_. She never had my interest in her well-being."

Wuya made an enraged sound. "No! After all I did for you--"

"_What_ did you do?" Chase shouted at the purple ghost. "You schemed against me, hoarded Shen-Gong-Wu against my orders, tried to overthrow me several times, ate your weight and _then some_ of my food--" He ignored her wailing cry of insult; "--and lounged about uselessly! And, for your information, Wuya -- you were _horrible_ in the sack!"

Jaq snickered meanly. The young witch pulled some of her hair back and threaded her wand through it; not so much to tame her crimson locks as to get her hands free. This done, she went to Chase, leaning her head against his shoulder and reveling in the scent-feel-sound of Chase Young.

Chase allowed his gaze to fall from Wuya. His enhanced senses would let him know if she was about to attack. He wrapped his arms around Jaq and pulled her close against him. He nuzzled her, enjoying her sleepy sex-smell; her young-woman smell.

Humming contentedly, he nuzzled her again and said, "I will deal with the old snotrag. You go shower, pretty ghost."

Wuya screeched at that nickname, because even then, he was calling _her_ ugly.

"Awww, I can't watch?" Jaq asked with a wicked grin.

Chase lifted a brow. "You're saying you don't want to let _me_ watch _you_ shower?"

"Oh no, I didn't mean that!" Jaq said quickly. "Whatever you want, Chase! Anything at all!"

The albino witch pressed a quick kiss to the warlord's lips, then paced towards the bathroom, being sure to let her hips swing. The sensual gait was ruined by a startled jump by the door. Jaq looked down in surprise, then threw a surprised look at Chase.

"Your come is running down my leg." she announced, then fled into the bathroom.

Chase groaned as he felt an interested twitch from his nether region.

His very _sore_ nether region.

Glaring down at his own cloth-covered groin, he growled, "You fool -- _stay down!_"

Wuya let out another scream. The tendrils that represented arms and fists lifted and curled in fury. "That could be _my_ leg it's running down! ARGH! I'm going to _kill_ that little bitch!"

She flew quickly towards the bathroom door -- only to bounce off, shocked at not being able to phase through it.

"Wh-What...?" she croaked, and turned to look at Chase fearfully.

He gave her a cold smirk. "You didn't _really_ think I would leave my preferred sexual partner vulnerable to you, did you?"

"Damn you!" howled the witch-ghost. "What did you _do?_"

She rushed at him, but he smacked her away -- proving that he, too, was impervious to her immateriality.

"I have turned the mountain into a puzzle box of sorts," said Chase with a cold smile. "You wanted to be in here badly enough...? Fine. You will never _leave_. From now on, my magic controls which rooms you will haunt, when. You will never be allowed to leave the mountain."

He strolled closer to her and smirked again. "I will take every opportunity to reduce Jaq to a clawing, biting frenzy; drive her to screaming my name every chance I get as she milks orgasm after orgasm from _me_ with her beautiful young body. And I will do it where you can't avoid seeing it; I will make love to her where you cannot avoid hearing it."

With that, he snapped his fingers, and Wuya howled as the magic drew here away to another room -- beginning the long, horrible term of imprisonment.

Laughing darkly, Chase went into the bathroom and took a seat on the stool of the vanity table in that room, and watched Jaq bathe.

Jaq smiled when she heard Chase enter the bathroom.

The fresh, young witch scrubbed her long, crimson hair, then turned it under the water to soak. Lamenting that she couldn't see her perfect, beautiful dragon lord through the warped glass of the shower stall, Jaq slid the door open and peered out at the man of her dreams.

"I am sore in places I don't even want to think about." Jaq murmured teasingly. "That bitch Wuya didn't help any; sticking her little tentacles where they don't belong."

Chase arched an eyebrow. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Jaq said, shaking her head lightly. "You just feel cold when Wuya touches you. So, sore, well used muscles with a sudden shock of cold . . .it sure didn't feel nice, but I'm okay."

The albino teen tilted her head back, letting the water sluice over her hair. A few stray droplets trickled down her face, catching her already smudged eyeliner and dragging it down in a dramatic parody of tears stains.

Chase scowled. "She touched you... _there_?"

He waited for her to nod, and his scowl darkened further.

"Very well -- I'll see to it that she receives worse punishment than what I had planned for her." He let his gaze roam over Jaq. "Neither one of us is capable of sexual joining right now, but... would it be torturous for you if I joined you in the shower and helped you bathe?"

"Never, Chase. If you ever want to touch me, even if it's just to snuggle or cuddle or whatever, never think you even have to ask. Besides," Jaq stuck the very tip of her tongue out and winked impishly. "Just because you can't cut the mustard doesn't mean you have to lose interest in licking the jar."

Chase grinned. "True, but it's difficult to lick _anything_ when one's tongue is sore from previous similar exercise."

Still, he shucked off his trousers and stepped into the shower with her. He cuddled her close against him, enjoying the sleek vitality of her young body and the way her life force seemed to _leap_ for him, towards him, instinctively and gladly.

Jaq went into the embrace gladly, wrapping her arms around her lover and squeezing as tightly as she could; to the point where her recently mauled breasts twinged. Then she released the tight hold and simply held Chase. There are few intimate pleasures quite like the naked hug.

They stood beneath the spray for a few long moments, simply stroking, simply holding. Then, Chase pulled back and looked at Jaq -- really looked, merely looked.

"What?" she asked nervously, and he shook his head.

"Nothing, little ghost. I am only trying to adjust," he said quietly.

"Adjust to what? Adjust . . .to me? Am I . . . .so strange?" Jaq asked, tilting her head to one side.

He shook his head again. He could feel his own hair slicking across his back.

"Not strange in a bad way, little ghost. Strange in a way I am simply not used to. I am _used_ to a dark-skinned, ugly, _old_ witch. Not a pure-white, beautiful, _young_ witch who apparently loves me just for _being_ me. It's a very odd thing to have perfection simply walk right up and hand itself over to me without me having to work for it."

Jaq blushed hotly, pressing her face against his chest.

"You-you can't talk about to being perfect to me!" She said, suddenly fighting back the urge to cry. "_You're_ perfect! You're handsome and sexy and powerful and incredible in bed! And now you're sweet! _To me_! You're perfect, Chase!"

Chase smirked. "I'm glad you think so. I like to know I am perfect." He reached for the shampoo. "Now that we've established we both think we're perfect for each other... how about I wash your hair for you?" He kissed her gently. "And the... rest... of you?"

Jaq bit her lower lip gently.

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

Chase nuzzled his face against hers. "Excellent. I want to personally wash away the touch she left on you."

With that, he had her duck under the water to soak her hair again, and then turn her back so he could begin bathing her.

Jaq let out a small, delighted sound as Chase dipped her back into the spray, then let out an orgasmic moan at the feeling of his large hands rubbing and massaging her scalp.

"You know what the really amazing thing about this is?" Jaq asked, practically melting under Chase's touch.

"What's that, little ghost?" The warlord's voice was honey smooth and hot in her ear.

"There's probably twenty different ways you could kill me from this position," the young woman said. "But you won't. That's so awesome."

Chase smirked. "No, I won't. That doesn't mean--" Abruptly, sharp fangs were latched onto her throat, pressing down with enough pressure to cause a warning pain, but nothing terrible, before letting go. "--that you should grow so complacent too quickly. I _am_ evil, after all."

Jaq let out a small cry of pain , then staggered forward when she was released. Crimson eyes stared at him in shock, then her face crumpled. Tears were on the horizon, or maybe already falling; the water from the shower was running down her face already. Jaq hugged herself tightly, fear writ loud on her face.

She had the power to counter attack, but this didn't appear to occur to her.

When Chase reached for her again, the albino witch simply hunched in on herself and tensed.

"No... shhh," murmured Chase. He drew Jaq against him again, stroking her back soothingly. "If I had wanted to kill you, or even seriously injure you, I could have done it by now. This was merely a warning, little ghost, to not get caught by the 'rapture of the deep' that is a fantasy come true."

"I'd never do anything like that to you," Jaq whimpered. The tears were in her voice even if they couldn't be discerned on her face. "I already knew it was totally amazing that you weren't hurting me; you didn't have to bite me!"

The witch hunched in tighter and shivered, every muscle as tight as a bowstring.

"You always hurt me," she whispered half to herself.

Chase was in a quandary. On one hand, he was not sorry for what he'd done. On the other hand... he was sorry for what he'd done.

It annoyed him to even _feel_ that emotion.

However, he would meditate on the issue later. For now...

"You claim you love me," he growled, and watched Jaq's head snap up to look at him. "You claim you love _me_. This _is_ me, little ghost. Either you accept that I can be cruel to the people I... _like_... or you may leave now."

Crimson eyes stared at him for a long moment.

Then Jaq sighed, sagging.

"I do love you, Chase." She said. "I love you with all my heart. I only want to be by your side." One hand came up to clutch over her heart, as if she could grab hold of the emotion nesting there. "I just thought . . . .if I did everything I could to make you happy . . . . Never mind; it's stupid. I'm stupid."

Chase stroked her again. "It isn't stupid," he said softly. "But, I would be doing you a disservice to all you to believe such a thing. You have made me happy, Jaq. You will make me happy again and again. That does not negate the fact that I am a monster in a man's form. Monsters hurt people indiscriminately -- even the people they... care about."

Jaq leaned forward and rested her head against his chest.

"I'm just asking this out of curiosity," She said after a few moments. "Not because I think it applies to our situation or anything. I mean, it would be really arrogant of me to think that." The young witch seemed almost desperate to distance herself from the question. "But . . .is it possible . . .for monsters to . . . . .y'know . . . . . . . .love?"

Chase smiled. He bent his head to touch his lips to hers.

"It is possible," he said, "else fairytales wouldn't exist."

He said nothing more on the subject; merely returned to bathing her.

Jaq beamed like a full moon, a huge smile creasing her face. She respected his silence, feeling the warm feelings return under the touch of Chase's large hands. One hand went to the bite mark on her neck and fingered the wound gently.

"Just for future reference . . . . I know you're really a dragon, Chase. I know you're evil. I know you're a monster. I want to be with you anyway." Those crimson eyes darkened slightly. "I just don't understand why you behave so honorably towards your enemies, but attack your lover from behind when she's singing your praises."

Chase grinned. "Because my lover is closer to me than my enemies. Far, far closer than she knows. I am not ready to let my defenses down completely, little ghost. I will test you until I'm certain I can relax entirely."

He stroked his hands strongly down her back, massaging the muscles without hurting her.

"Recall what I am, Jaq -- I am part _dragon_. I am a _Heylin_ lord. As beautiful and sexy as you are, even your charms are not enough to undo 1500 years of villainy in the span of a day or two."

"Oh." Jaq said quietly.

Her vitality and life force were still muted, but not by fear or hurt. Now she was simply . . . .sad. Well, it did hurt a bit that Chase simply didn't trust her enough, but . . . . .well, she had thought that their joining had meant something to him. The things he had said while they made love . . . . .while _Jaq_ made love. Apparently Chase had just been fucking.

"I see." She added, just to show she was following the conversation.

"No, you do not," he countered calmly. "I do not expect you to understand right away. All I ask for, Jaq, is that you respect the fact that you are now in a relationship with a 1500-year-old dragon in human form. I ask that you give us both time to get used to this. Remember what I said: I am not accustomed to perfection walking up and delivering itself to me."

"Okay." Jaq said quietly. "So . . . . . . .should I keep loving you with all my heart, or just get used to the fact that you could kill me at any second because you got a wild hair up your ass? Just so I won't be surprised when it happens."

Chase smirked. "If I were to kill you, it would be because you betrayed me. I could tolerate it -- barely -- before, Jaq. Now... if you were to betray me... it would hurt me terribly. Please -- continue to love me. Simply be aware of _what_ and _who_ you love. Don't _forget_. I'm trying to remind you to keep us both from suffering too much when future mishaps occur, as they surely must."

"I'd never betray you, Chase." Jaq said softly. "You're going to laugh in my face for this, but I've never betrayed you before, either."

His first instinct, naturally, was to scoff. He tamped it down and, as he made her duck under the spray to rinse away shampoo and soap, he thought about it. When she emerged, he helped clear water from her eyes and then asked, "What were you doing, then, little ghost?"

"Trying to survive. Trying to earn your respect. Trying - trying to get you to look at me. They say when kids don't get attention from those they admire, they act out as a way to achieve it. If you even acknowledged me before, you'd - you'd call me 'worm' and 'insect'. I just wanted to be by your side!" Jaq cried, feeling a new wave of tears threatening.

Chase sighed quietly. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lightly, again and again.

"I know," he said. "I... couldn't, Jaq. I couldn't accept you. The frustration was already terrible. If you had remained, it would have eaten me alive."

Jaq smiled around her tears at the reference to her newfound position.

"But it's different now, right?"

Chase smiled. "Very different. That frustration was due solely to your male gender. That obstacle is gone. As we have both proven effectively." He kissed her again.

Nuzzling, he added quietly, "I am very glad you stayed, Jaq. Very glad that you let me have you."

"As if I ever would have said no," Jaq murmured, kissing him back. "I don't know what you were thinking; you could have walked up and said: 'Spicer, I don't know how you got to be female and I don't care. Go to my bedroom; I'll be down in a few minutes to tap that ass like it's never been tapped before.' and I would have been like, 'Okay!'"

Chase lost control.

Clutching her tightly, he pressed his face to her neck and _laughed_.

Jaq giggled along with him; not really sure what was so funny.

"What?! It's true! I'd never been around you in my female body before! When you said; 'Why don't you turn her into a slug, Jaq?' in that sexy, gravelly voice, I about creamed my panties right there!"

Chase snorted a few more giggles of his own, and then lifted his head to grin wickedly at her. "Are you quite sure you didn't? As I recall, those panties I tore off you were downright--"

He broke off abruptly, the color draining from his face.

Jaq took note of the sudden change in demeanor. "What?"

"Those... panties. Do you recall where I put them, by any chance?"

"Ah . . . ." Jaq tried to remember around the memory of the fog passion. She really didn't even remember losing them in the first place, but something sparked a memory. "You said you put them in your pocket, didn't you? And . . . .oh. Oh shit."

Chase nodded. "Oh, shit -- definitely. A long, leisurely scrub will have to wait. Hurry up and finish while I--"

A pair of very large, very frantic jungle cats burst into the bathroom, bawling at the top of their lungs.

Chase closed his eyes and sighed. "Oh shit, indeed."

Jaq quickly pushed past him out of the shower and snatched up her shrunken wand where it had been lying on the vanity. The slim metal rod lengthened, changed into something resembling a naginata, with a long, sharp blade at the top. Though still naked, the witch felt better having a weapon in her hand.

Chase, in a burst of magic, was dry and fully dressed in his armor. He paused long enough to kiss her, muttered, "Lock yourself in, let no one through except me, and find something to wear that a T-rex would have trouble chewing through!" and then raced out of the bedroom.

Jaq hugged her staff tightly as she watched her lover run out of the room.

She went back into the bedroom suite and pulled the sheet off of the floor and wrapped it around herself, because even that felt more secure than that stupid little corset dress. Remembering Chase's words, she cast a spell of the fabric and changed it into a form-fitting suit of armor, with all the buckles and clasps in the really tricky places.

That done, Jaq started to pace up and down in front of the door, pausing every now and then to press her ear to the door.

Chase would call her if he needed her, right? Would the cats be able to help against demons?

* * *

Chase got down to the courtyard of his home just as the stone door was taken out of its mounting and shattered on the floor in a hundred or so pieces. Maintaining cool, calm dignity, he waited at the top of the first flight of stairs, and watched with cold, gold eyes as the demons entered his home uninvited -- a fact that was making more than a few of them strain and grimace as they fought through the protective magical barriers that shrouded Chase's home.

"Why are you here?" he asked the misshapen, dark-skinned lot.

One demon that seemed to be in charge, or at least be the biggest and strongest of the lot, paused and looked over Chase. It probably didn't even see his pleasing human form, but saw straight through to the he-dragon beneath. It must have decided he was powerful enough to extend courtesy to, for it held up a tattered scrap of red silk.

"**_Pussy."_** It growled by way of explanation.

Both of Chase's eyebrows went up to his hairline. The first thought in his mind was, oddly enough: _You had better not be calling ME that!_

Then, his eyes locked onto the red scrap of ruined, come-soaked panties that Jaq had been wearing only a few hours ago, and his brain caught up.

"The lady who owns those will be incredibly offended if she hears you described her as such. She is also a rather vicious and vindictive witch. If you leave now, I won't _tell_ her what you said, and you can keep your heads on your shoulders and not stuffed up your own asses."

At that point, a demon who appeared to be lacking a head turned around, bent over, and spread its own butt cheeks wide so its glowing eyes could be seen.

Whatever it growled was far too muffled for even Chase to make out, but he was certain it wasn't anything polite.

The lead demon appeared to think this over. Or at least, it held still and didn't say anything. 'Thought' was probably too strong a word for whatever was going on between it's ears.

After a few moments of processing Chase's words, the lead demon lifted the tattered remains of Jaq's panties and sniffed at them, then licked the fabric with surprising delicacy.

Suddenly it became all too clear that this particular demon was male.

"**_Hot. Juicy. Want."_**

Chase hissed as he manifested a portion of his dragon-form in immediate fury. His hair spiked, his eyes glowed red, his teeth lengthened and sharpened, and his claws elongated.

"Excuse." Growled a quieter voice. A smaller, more human-shaped demon appeared behind the first. It had a voice like a handful of pennies in a blender.

"What my companion means is that after eleven hours of battle of the deepest pits of Hell with the rest of these unnamed horrors, he has won the right to mount the owner of the Red Panties first. For your cooperation, he will allow you to watch."

Chase's voice had changed to match his appearance. In the liquid, multi-layered, amplified voice that he usually used in his dragon-form, he snarled, "All of you have five seconds to get your unnamed asses off my property. The owner of those Red Panties belongs to _me!_"

"_**I take."**_ The monster demon growled, unimpressed by Chase's shape shifting.

"He says you and what army, lizard man?"

With a horrid snarl, the monster demon lurched forward, hammer like fists swinging.

Swift as lightning, Chase gutted the monster, hogtied it with its own intestines, and kicked it back through the ruined doorway.

"Next...?" he invited, softly, dangerously, while his jungle cats morphed into their warrior forms behind him.

The demons charged forward, bellowing in lust.

* * *

Upstairs, Jaq was pacing back and forth in front of the door.

She could hear the roars of the demons reverberating up from the floor. Oh man . . . How could this have happened?! She knew how it happened, it happened because once again, she was stupid! She had screwed up and Chase was down there cleaning up her mess because . . . . . Well, evidently she was real good in the sack, since that whole 'I'm still a monster and I'll hurt you when I feel like it' thing.

What if this was another one of his tests? She had power now; obviously he expected her to use it! Chase Young wouldn't want a lover who cowered in the bedroom when there was a battle brewing.

Jaq Spicer unsealed the door and stepped out into the palace.

The din in the courtyard was horrendous.

Demonic howls reverberated amidst swords and spears clashing off of scales, claws spanning off of shields and armor, and the shouts of human voices as Chase's warriors fought to repel the invaders.

Chase, himself, was going to toe-to-toe with the supposedly headless demon who was next in line to take Jaq away from him. He wondered why ihe/i was having such a difficult time against this thing, when he'd already gutted the "winner" with ease.

A muffled roar sounded from the demon's nether regions. The demon serving as translator, perched high up on a column, called out to Chase.

"He says you fight like a puny werewolf, lizard man! The Owner of the Red Panties will belong to a demon when this fight is through!"

Chase snarled. His tail burst from his clothing. He tensed the muscles and the leathery spikes, spun, and slitted the demon's gullet wide open. He reached in, took hold of the demon's head, and yanked it out of the creature's rectum.

"She _already_ belongs to a demon!" he snarled into its surprised face. "_Me!_"

Then, he set the head on fire and threw it hard into some slime-covered thing that was attacking one of his warriors. The slimy demon burst into flames and staggered away, screaming.

The translator demon watched all of this with vindictive glee.

"Lizard man! Would you be interested in compromise? You go first, then we?"

Before Chase could answer, the translator demon looked upwards and sniffed.

The other demons paused in their battles, looking upwards and sniffing the air.

"Red Panties . . . ." the translator demon breathed, awe in his horrible voice.

Chase slapped his palm to his face. "Oh, no, _please_ tell me she isn't here..."

"Maiden's Vengeance Blast!" Came a shrill cry.

Red lightning tore across the assembled demons, burning flesh and melting skin.

Jaq touched down lightly near Chase, dressed in form fitting armor in shades of black and red. Her wand was still in naginata form, but she seemed to be using it to hurl magic rather than slicing.

He gave her a cool look. "At least you had sense enough to come down covered from neck to toe!"

Jaq made a sour face. This was scary enough, but Chase was still going to rag on her about it.

"It's just an illusion; I'm really wearing a sheet," she lied.

"Rrrrd P'nteeeees . . . ." A nearby demon growled, lurching forward with a fleshy noise.

Chase's eyes widened. He threw a black flame ball into the demon's face, knocking it back, and then stared hard at her uniform. Supernatural sight picked out the weavings of the spell and told him what it was.

"Liar!" he said, but he said it with a grin. "Jaq, as hot as it is to see you slinging powerful magic around, you really shouldn't be down here!"

"Trust me, I'd rather not be here!" Jaq retorted, sending streams of ice over the advancing demons. "But you wouldn't be satisfied with a lover who his under your bed when your palace was being overrun. This is my fault! You'd never forgive me if I didn't help fix it!"

"I'll never forgive you if you get taken away from me by those lust-crazed monsters!" he snarled, and punched one so hard it went hurtling through the air and crashed through the wall of mountain, creating a hole to the outside.

"The only lust-crazed monster that gets to have you is _me!_" Chase shouted, and he flung Jaq out of the way of a spider-like thing that dropped down from the ceiling.

Jaq managed a strained bark of laughter before being hurled away. She hit the ground rolling, barely managing to hang onto her staff.

The spider thing looked pissed at being deprived of it's target.

'That thing wanted me? How the hell do spiders even do it?' The nonsensical thought floated through Jaq's mind, but she was already aiming a blast of red magic at the creature before it could attack Chase.

It was only then she noticed she was sprawled on the floor between two elephantine feet. That was assuming elephants came with purple skin. Jaq looked up into a leering face beyond a grotesque set of genitalia that was already showing interest in her presence.

Jaq gave a shrill scream and stabbed upwards with her blade.

Three warriors leaped to her defense even as the demon she stabbed let loose an annoyed grunt at her attack. Its genitals were covered in such a dense hide that the most she could do was pinch it.

It swatted the three warriors away, and then leaned down and picked up Jaq in one humongous fist, and growled something.

The translator demon blanched. "Oh. Even I cannot repeat what he said. But... the gist of it is... he wants what the Red Panties contained."

Jaq would have given a scream of outrage if she could have spared the breath. As it was, only the toughness of her new armor let her even continue to breathe.

"I'm - I belong to _Chase Young_! CHASTITY AEGIS!"

A cool white blast lit up the main area of the palace, making it almost impossible to see.

The demons howled as the purity spell lashed out.

Chase screamed, too, as a horrible migraine took up residence in his head.

However, he wasn't nearly as incapacitated as the other monsters. He led the charge of his warriors and, working together, they pushed all of the demons outside.

Except for the translator demon, who'd been clinging to a column up high.

"Eh . . . Red Panties, I ask your dragon if is okay to share you. You let him answer, yes?! Females listen to master. Is place."

"W-What?" Jaq shrieked, outraged. After a moment she gritted her teeth sharply.

"How would you like to find out what a female's place is?"

Red magic reached for the last remaining demon.

Technically, Jaq couldn't alter the demon's sex. She didn't know the formulas to make such a drastic changes in the basic cell structures of the beast permanent.

But she could give him a nice set of tits.

The translator demon gaped at the new set of knockers he'd been gifted with. Then, he snarled at her.

"Human trash! I am demon of third highest level! How dare you?! For that, you become my new whore!"

"Like hell, buddy! I'm Chase's whore! Er . . .that didn't come out right. I meant - aww, fuck it!

Maiden's Vengeance Blast!"

The translator demon went out through the doorway, leaving a bright red contrail of its trajectory.

Jaq smirked, and then heard the sounds of the battle out on the ledge outside of Chase's home.

Quickly, she ran to assist.

Chase sensed his lover's presence arrive moments after the demon with the tongue for human languages went sailing over head and plummeted down the mountain, screaming.

"As long as you're here, make yourself useful!" he ordered her, and tore the wings off of one demon and used them to slap another in the face.

Jaq threw a quick eye over the knot of brawling demons. Chase's warriors were pushing them back. For the first time since the intrusion began, the monsters were all clumped together.

"I'm going to send them back! Tell your warriors to withdraw or they might get sucked in too!"

The young witch held her staff out in front of her.

"_O web of spirits that links this world to all!  
Hear my name and know my will!  
I am Jaq Spicer, newest of the Stygian Witches!  
Have no mercy on the fools who stand before me!  
Merge with my power, let your strength become mine!  
In accordance with the alliance of the ancients, I command thee:_

_BE GONE!"_

Red magic surrounded the knot of demons, crackling off stone and standing the fur and whiskers of the jungle cats on end.

The ground seemed to open up beneath the demons. On second glance it wasn't really the ground, but the world. A sucking black void punched through stone and air alike, as if someone had poked a hole in the fabric of reality.

The demons struggled against the vacuum, but were sucked down two and three at a time.

Chase lashed one hand into the rock wall of his home and held onto two of his lighter-weight warriors with his other hand. The wind created by the suction was fierce, and his warriors' screams mingled with the demons'.

However, when the shaking and the rattling were over, the ground sealed up again and the wind stopped and it was over.

The demons were gone.

And in Chase's sash was the only remaining scrap of the now infamous Red Panties.

* * *

_Je connais peu de mort! _ I'm having a 'little death'!

_Oui... savez la petite mort, mon joli fantТme! C'est la seule mort que vous saurez jamais! _Yes . . . know the little death, my pretty ghost! It's the only death you'll ever know!


	3. Chapter 3

"Jaq. Jaq...? Little ghost... wake up."

Jaq sighed softly, shifting against the sinfully soft sheets. Why did it seem like every day she rose from that bed sighing in bliss? Her eyes opened the slightly crack, slashes of crimson through her thick black lashes.

She smiled up at her lover sleepily.

"Mmmm, good morning, Chase."

The dragon-lord of the Land of Nowhere grinned. "It's an excellent morning. I wake up to the sexiest, most beautiful witch in the world in my bed _and_ there will be battle today with the monks!"

"A battle? With the monks?!" A crimson blush heated Jaq's cheeks and her eyes went wide. "Like this?! They'll see me!"

Chase kissed her, and then rolled to settle on his back, stacking his hands behind his head. He smirked up at the ceiling.

"That's the idea," he said, his voice deceptively casual and very wicked. "I can't wait for them to see you. I can't _wait_ for them to figure out that you're now a woman. I can't _wait_ for them to let down their guard so you can hogtie them with their own sashes, and I _really_ can't wait for them to know that you're _mine_."

He laughed and shook his head slightly. "Can you just _see_ that idiot Pedrosa's face? One look at you and he'll be tripping over his own tongue. He'll do everything he can to sweet talk you to his side."

Jaq blushed harder, crawling over to pillow her head on Chase's chest.

"But this'll be so embarrassing," she protested. "Those dicks made my life a living hell when I was a boy! I'll never hear the end of it now that I'm a woman!"

Chase wrapped an arm around his lover and held her tight. "My lovely little ghost, they won't be _able_ to disrespect your skills once you hand them their own heads. Besides, we both know they're about as close to true Goodness as _I_ am. With Pretend-Good like those children, you have to expect a certain amount of ribbing. If it will help any, when you _do_ kick their asses, I'll have a hard-on the entire time."

Jaq snorted with laughter, pressing her face against Chase's chest.

"Well . . . I guess I can nail them all pretty good now . . ." she conceded. "Are you just going to stand there with a big grin and your armor skirting all tilted?" One white skinned hand lifted to stroke Chase's jaw. "Why are we battling the monks? Just because?"

The warlord nibbled gently at her fingertips and licked them. "No. Sometimes, during meditations or dreams, I will see glimpses of the day to come. I saw us battling the monks for possession of a Shen-Gong-Wu I do not want them to have. The Golden Condor. Similar to the Silver Manta Ray, only it is shaped like a condor. I'm trying to limit their means of traveling quickly since they haven't cottoned on to the fact that they can learn to teleport."

He allowed her to stroke his chin and neck, and smirked as he added, "As to the rest of it... There _might_ be a hint of a bulge under the armor skirting. It is made of flexible metal links, after all. However... I think what's turning me on more is the idea of me _claiming_ you in front of the monks."

"W-what?" Jaq grinned broadly. "Chase, you exhibitionist!" The young witch levered herself upright so that she could lean over Chase and give him a long, slow kiss.

"Is that the kind of thing that gets you hot? Are you imagining bending me over, pulling up my skirt and taking me from behind with Omi and the others just stare?" Jaq skimmed a light, teasing peck on the warlord's lips.

He kissed her back, more than a little interested. "Not quite. I was thinking of having you on my lap so I could hold you, and kiss you, while I made love to you. I could call your name and you would look at me the way you always do when we mate -- your eyes wide open and seeing nothing but me. I want to make those annoying brats supremely jealous; _utterly_ jealous. Jealous that even though I am evil, I have found the love of my life. Jealous that the enemy they so callously spurned has turned into a perfectly gorgeous woman who can throw them all around with one wave of her hand... and she chose _me_."

"Chase . . ." Jaq purred, pressing another long, slow kiss to the warlord's mouth. She shifted over him until she was straddling his waist, her palms flat on his shoulders.

"You wanna make love to me?" she moaned, lipping and kissing at his lips and chin. "Why waste it on the monks? They'll just try to stop us. They're just so jealous of us. . . .of . . .of . . .of our love." She knew she was risking her life with the last two words, but if Chase would be forgiving of the presumption any time at all, it would be now.

Chase looked up at the woman straddling him, and his hands went to her hips.

"They are," he purred. "They are very jealous of our love. I want to make them even _more_ jealous. I want to rub their snotty little noses in it. There they are, leading such supposedly pious little lives -- and look at us! Evil to our cores and _we_ have the best of everything."

He leaned up, suddenly, and kissed into her mouth fiercely. When he pulled back, he said, "We have each other, my little ghost. I have _you_. I will never let you go." He kissed her again, his touch a trifle desperate.

Jaq accepted the fierce kisses eagerly, kissing back with the same air of desperation. Not only had Chase not chastised her for using the word love, but he had confirmed it, agreeing with her! And now he sweetened his words with promises of staying together forever.

The albino witch pressed her body against the naked warlord beneath her, rubbing in all the ways she knew he liked.

"I'll always be yours, Chase, I've always _been_ yours! The hell with Good; Evil kicks ass."

Chase shivered and wrapped his arms around her. "It most certainly does. And now... Evil is going to _tap_ your ass like it's never been tapped before!"

* * *

The monks were stone still -- as still as the cliff ledge they were standing on. They'd been trying to get to the condor nest where the Golden Condor waited, only to have Chase pop up out of nowhere.

Along with a guest.

Four jaws were in four identical positions: Hanging down low, entirely lax, as their owners _gaped_ at the gorgeous, white-skinned woman cuddled up to the evil warlord.

Eventually, Kimiko managed to whisper, "Is it just me...? Or does she look like she's Jack Spicer's hot twin sister?"

Jaq did her best to avoid blushing in embarrassment.

The monks were outright gawking at her like they'd never seen a woman before. Jaq shifted gently against Chase's side and forced herself to take the initiative.

"What's the matter, Xiaolin losers? None of you have ever seen a chick before?"

Now the eyes bugged out hugely.

"Is that...?" gasped Clay.

"It is not possible!" wailed Omi.

"But that's--" squeaked Kimiko.

"JACK?!" howled Raimundo.

"Jaq with a 'Q'," replied the vision coolly.

Chase's arm hooked around the trim waist and pulled the girl close against him. "And _mine_, by the way," he said with a smile full of teeth.

"All yours," Jaq returned, stroking the warlord's cheeks smoothly.

"H-How in tarnation . . . "Clay began weakly.

"Let's just say I got in touch with my feminine side," Jaq said with a wicked grin. "It's true what they say: the female of the species _is_ more deadly than the male."

"And because he's a girl, he's just _now_ figured that out," said Kimiko, rolling her eyes.

"I think you mean 'she', Kimiko," laughed Raimundo.

"Yeah. Wrong pronoun, little lady," added Clay with a huge grin. "While my mama told me never t' associate with ladies dressed like Jaq is, there ain't no mistakin' _what_ Jaq is because of it."

Omi shook his head and put his hands to his face. "I... I do not understand! Jack Spicer! Why would you give up your birthright as a male, and all the many specialnesses that go with it, just to be a _girl_?"

He barely dodged the punch Kimiko threw at his head.

Jaq scoffed.

"What 'specialnesses'? You have to act a certain way, look a certain way, _be_ a certain way and you're never good enough! As a girl, now . . . ." Jaq sidled up to Chase again. "We can boil it all down to two words, children: multiple orgasms."

Jaq gave a happy sigh and looked back to the monks.

"This is the form I was meant to wear. This is the real me; it's why I made such a lousy boy."

Kimiko scoffed. "Oh, please! There's no such thing as multiple orgasms!"

Jaq and Chase both looked at Kimiko as if she had just said: The sun doesn't rise in the East!

"Uh-_huh_. Next you're going to say there's no such thing as female ejaculation," Jaq said slowly. "You've really never had multiple orgasms? Geez, I'm sorry."

Suddenly, Clay and Omi were looking at Kimiko and Raimundo with intense interest, and the two young monks in question were both blushing and looking anywhere but at each other.

Chase began laughing. "Oh, please... You _have_ to be kidding me! He doesn't know how to give -- no. Never mind. I really don't want to go there."

However, he couldn't stop laughing, and so he tucked his face against Jaq's long, red hair and snickered.

Furious, Kimiko shouted at Jaq, "Well, maybe if you're a _slut_ that kind of thing happens! Look at you! What _is_ that you're wearing? Last decade's Evil Girl Housemaid Sex Costume?"

This was quickly followed by Raimundo patting his own crotch and saying, "_Vindo sobre aqui, mel -- eu mostrar-lhe-ei como a torneira de um homem real entrega orgasms!_"

Everyone froze.

Slowly, Kimiko turned to her boyfriend, and growled, "I don't know half of what you just said, Rai, but you _better not_ have just invited her to let you try giving her some!"

A hot blush colored Jaq's cheeks.

"You know, last week a battalion of demons were fighting for the right to have sex with me. Why is it that little comment made me feel dirtier than they ever did?! Maiden's Vengeance Spark!" Jack thrust out her hand and a small bolt of red lightning flew from her black lacquered nails and struck the Dragon on Wind in the groin.

Rai's scream was high and shrill as he fell back and rolled away, clutching himself.

Only Clay's swift gesture of a hand that made the rock shelf extend kept Rai from rolling off the ledge and plummeting to his death.

Chase's expression was cold with displeasure. "I was expecting immaturity. I was not expecting him to treat you so crudely. Would you like me to kill him for you, my little ghost?"

The other three monks swiftly assembled to protect their teammate, glowering defensively.

"Awww, that's sweet, Chase, but y'know, I think I'd rather show them what else I got in exchange for my Y chromosomes." Jaq turned to the monks with an evil grin.

"I think I forgot to mention the dark magic part of the bargain."

Chase laughed darkly. "Oh, true, true -- so you did. Very well, my gorgeous witch; I'll just be up getting the Condor. Have fun."

He gave her a kiss on the neck, a stroke to her hip, and then he was climbing up the rock wall before anyone could say anything.

The Goth witch gave him a dreamy wave, watching him disappear up the side of the mountain.

"Now then. Where were we?" she asked, looking back at the monks. "Oh yeah; total humiliation. For your information, Kimiko, Chase _likes_ me to dress like this!"

With that, Jaq shifted into a fight stance and lashed out with her first true attack.

"Catfight Burn Blast!" Jaq cried, hurling a round ball of energy towards the Dragon of Fire.

Kimiko groaned. "Oh, no -- not _another_ cat-phrase reliant freak! And, Jaq, don't you know it's _stupid_ to throw fire at a Fire master?"

Just before impact, the blast of energy exploded, spreading out to arc around and hit the Xiaolin monk from behind.

"'Catfight', honey. Don't you know girls never attack other girls directly? I've been a chick for a couple of weeks and I know that!" Jaq reached up and pulled her shrunken wand free of her hair, then made it grow to its medium staff-wand size.

"That was a fun warm-up but now try giving me a workout!"

Rai staggered up onto his feet. "I'll work you out, _puta_!" He clapped his hands together. "Typhoon Boom! WIND!"

All four monks were quickly anchored to the rock by Clay's Earth magic.

Jaq yelped as she was swept backwards off of the cliff. In less than a second, she had her wand switched to broomstick form and was astride it, zipping back up to where the monks were.

"You're going to have to try harder than that, asshole! Moonlight Beauty Shock!"

Kimiko was still not moving on her own, but she was conscious. Therefore, she screamed along with the others as bright light and a mint-scent lit up their world, rendering them all blind for the time being.

However, Omi had trained enough with blindfolds that being blind did not deter him.

"Jack-Spicer-who-is-now-a-girl!" shouted the little monk. "Your new attributes -- as big and mostly naked as they are -- will not defeat us! Wudai Neptune: WATER!"

The yellow monk sent two snaking ribbons of water, piloted by his mind, towards the witch.

"Mostly naked?! It's just a little cleavage!" Jaq blurted.

The albino witch reared her broomstick backwards sharply to try to avoid the water ribbons. Instead, she sent a bolt of red lightning through the water, hoping to hoist Omi by his own petard.

Omi let go of the connection to the water, sensing the oncoming electrical charge, but too late. He screeched in pain and passed out as he was mildly electrocuted.

"Dag nab it!" roared Clay. "You ain't playin' fair, Jack! I expect better from a lady!"

He stomped on the ledge and chunks of rock were dislodged. He used his will to crack them into different shapes and then sent the missiles speeding out to Jaq just as Kimiko got up, concentrated, and set them on fire.

"Eeeep! Uh, uh, uh . . . . . Marianas Deep Submerge!"

A ball of water and pressure and deep, crushing depth materialized in front of Jaq and swept outwards.

The monks all gaped at the gigantic torrent of water, powered by the force of 5,000 fire-hydrants, flashed out of nowhere. The flaming missiles were doused and pulverized easily -- and the torrent of water was still coming their way.

Clay was getting busy with the rock even as Kimiko erected a fire shield and Raimundo started swirling air currents.

It wasn't enough.

The water crashed into them with utter destruction and swept them all off the ledge.

Dojo pulled himself out of Clay's soaked hat, coughing, and grew to his full size and neatly caught his charges.

"Let's get outta here!" he bellowed, and started to fly away.

Jaq landed neatly on what was left of the ledge, watching the dragon fly away.

The monks all seemed pretty upset . . . except Raimundo.

The Dragon of the Wind was staring at Jaq with a gaze so intense the albino witch was surprised she didn't burst into flames. His eyes, green as poison, continued to glare until all detail was lost to the distance.

Jaq blinked suddenly.

"Holy Crap, did I just win?! I so rule!"

The young witch did an impromptu dance of triumph.

Chase watched Dojo fly away with the monks -- much the worse for wear -- astride him. He looked down the face of the cliff and saw Jaq doing a strange little dance of joy that did _wonderful_ things to her attributes. Immensely pleased with what his lover had accomplished, Chase toppled over the side of the one-inch wide ledge he'd been perched on and free-fell down to where Jaq was still dancing.

Jaq jumped back with a yelp as Chase landed beside her, but quickly recovered.

"Chase! I won, I won, didja see?!" She squealed, bouncing up and down in glee. "They were all like: you're just Jack Spicer with boobs! And I was like: Nuh-uh! Eat this! And I blasted them all and they ran! I so rule!"

"Yes," he agreed his voice dropping into a low, sexy growl. "I _did_ see. Well done, Jaq! I knew you would defeat them, my sexy little ghost."

"Yeeee!!" Jaq squealed, dancing around some more. "I'm Queen of the Underworld, baby! Jaq Spicer, Heylin/Stygian witch supreme!"

"And I," came that dark, dangerous growl, "am your Heylin Dragon Lord... am I not?"

That deep, predatory growl finally cut through Jaq's little moment of squee.

"Yes! Oh yes, Chase! My lord . . . My dark and evil lord and master!" The albino witch threw her arms around Chase's neck and hugged tightly.

Chase caught hold of that round, firm rump and squeezed. He grinned; a mouthful of sharp teeth. "Yes... yes, I am. I very much find myself wanting to master you after that incredible display!"

"Ooooo, right here? The monks already left, y'know." Jaq wriggled against the Heylin lord, reveling in the feel of those large, hot hands sneaking under her skirt to grope her panty-clad rump. "Who are we going to scandalize with our evil love?"

"There are always the condors," muttered Chase, bending to nip and kiss and suck at that long, white throat; maneuvering around the black velvet choker she wore.

"We'll show those raptors a thing or two," Jaq purred, skimming her fingers through Chase's long black hair. The young witch wriggled her hips, grinding forward suggestively.

Chase made a rumbling sound of appreciation and kissed his way down her chest. He _loved_ her breasts -- loved, loved, _loved_ them. So big, round, perky, and soft... they were perfect. He trailed his lips over her skin with soft nibbles and tiny licks, and then found the vee of her cleavage and gave tiny, lapping licks to the skin there.

One of his hands stroked down over her hip, and then, without any finesse at all, went up between her thighs.

A tiny squeak escaped her throat as Chase's fingers stroked the thin layer of silk that covered her womanly parts.

"C-Chase! Ah, you aren't wasting time, are you?" Jaq twisted until she could reach one of the warlord's pointed ears with her tongue and licked and sucked and flicked and slurped.

One shapely leg bent and hooked over Chase's hip. She wanted to wrap her legs around him, but lacked the leverage.

"Not even a little bit," he growled. "I _want_ you. Gods above and gods below, but watching you trounce those idiot children was the hottest thing I've ever seen!"

To prove it, he whipped aside his armor skirting and pulled her hips tight against his own, letting her feel how aroused he was.

Jaq whimpered at the feel of the hard arch of Chase's erection pressing against her.

"You liked that? You like watching me kick Xiaolin monk ass, don'tcha? Oooo, who loves his bad ass evil consort?" She panted, rocking her hips forward to meet her lover's. Her silk panties were already wet; sometimes it seemed like all she had to do was get a deep whiff of the warrior's scent and she was wet as Seattle in December.

"I do," rumbled Chase, and he moved up to kiss her. "I do. I love you. I love you and I want you. Jaq... I want to be _in_ you...!"

He was already tugging at her panties warningly.

"Y-you do? You love me? Chase . . .!"

The albino witch reached down, got a good grip on her own panties and tore them off.

"I love you, too! I want you in me! Come inside me, Chase!"

"Whatever you do," he said breathlessly as he quickly opened his own trousers and let his cock out to play, "_don't_ send those to hell!"

Then, he stepped back, braced himself against the rock wall, and lifted her up effortlessly.

Holding her gaze with his own, he slowly -- sloooooowly -- brought her down on his rigid penis.

And moaned like he was dying as he slid into perfectly wet warmth.

Jaq's throat tightened and a series of choking gasps slipped past her lips as she was lifted and filled completely by the one person she loved most in the world; the one who apparently loved her back just as fiercely.

A few tears of joy slipped down her cheeks as she joined with her one true love.

"Chase . . .l-love you . . ."

He made a low, growling noise; a sound of pure pleasure at his possession of his woman.

Chase began flexing his hips -- tiny thrusts, because he didn't want to send them both careening over the edge, but he _had_ to move. Jaq's slick flesh provoked that need in him something fierce!

"Love being inside you," he whispered. "Love stroking in and out, love driving you mad with pleasure... love spilling myself deep inside, claiming you as mine!"

Bending his head, he caught the edge of her bodice with his teeth and ripped a tear in the fabric so he could reach the nipple of her left breast, and began sucking with greedy pleasure.

The tiny, squeaking gasps disappeared and Jaq threw back her head and gave a long, feminine cry of desire. Her slim white hands cupped Chase's cheeks, urging him forward against her breasts.

"Yours . . .yours . . . I'm yours!" she panted, flexing her hips to take her lover deeper inside with every miniscule thrust he gifted her with. Her inner muscles tightened and fluttered around the hard length of his cock.

"Chase, move, move, as soon as you move, I'm gonna come, Chase, please!"

He let loose a cry that was almost whining. Spreading his feet, he braced himself _firmly_ against the rock wall, drew his hips back, and _thrust_ -- several times, hard, fast; in and out, giving her what she wanted.

True to her word, Jaq came spectacularly, crying and screaming. She clawed futilely at Chase's shoulders, breaking her nails on his armor.

After the last waves of pleasure ripped through her, Jaq was practically sobbing.

"Chase, Chase, oh god, my Chase," she gasped, able to do little more than spout a continual loop of her beloved's name.

When something similar to sense returned to her, she pressed a kiss to the ancient warlord's forehead.

"My Chase."

It was more than enough for him.

Overwhelmed by a burst of pleasure so powerful it shocked him to his core, Chase howled his lover's name in a crystal-clear tone and came just as spectacularly.

He held her close, chanting her name and his need of her, as he spilled his essence deeply, copiously inside -- so much of it that it leaked out around his hard, throbbing member and made a mess of them both.

Jaq held him close, shivering as he cried and gasped and filled her with his seed.

As he quieted, Jaq moved her lips close to Chase's ear.

"That was so incredible, my love. If I died right now, I'd go with a smile."

"No dying," he snarled, and kissed her possessively.

When he let go of her mouth, he looked into her dazed, red eyes and said softly, "No dying. Ever. I will not suffer the lack of your presence."

"Chase, I'm not immortal," Jaq said weakly, so dazed by Chase's profession of love, the earth-shattering sex, and now his insistence that she live forever that she could do little more than shiver in her lover's arms.

"We'll worry about that later. For now..." Chase grinned. "What say we clean up, spend a few minutes to recover, and then you may fly us home in the Golden Condor?"

"I get to play with the new Wu?" Jaq asked with a grin. "Yippee!"

After the couple had settled themselves and cleaned up, the warlord handed his prize to his new witch with a smile.

"Thank you, ai ren!" she said with a grin, placing a gentle kiss on Chase's lips.

Jaq turned away from the mountain and heaved the Shen-Gong-Wu out into open air.

"Golden Condor!"

The small, bird-shaped statue expanded exponentially, ending up as a sleek, golden aircraft that slightly resembled the bird it was named for.

The evil pair leapt from the cliff edge into their mystical transport.

Jaq settled herself in the cockpit.

"Shall I ferry you home, my lord?" she teased.

Chase's smile was wide and gleaming. "I greatly enjoy that you give me proper respect, xin ài. Yes... ferry us both home."

He settled back in his seat as the clear glass canopy pulled down to cover them, allowing them to see around them, but keeping them protected from wind burn.

"Of course I give you respect. Would you prefer I always speak to you thusly, my lord?" Jaq said with a grin.

Without waiting for an answer, Jaq grasped the joystick with practiced ease and sent the Golden Condor streaking across the sky.

Chase laughed and enjoyed the ride. His Jaq -- no matter what form she was in -- was a superb pilot without equal.

"No," he said after a moment's thought. "I do appreciate that you respect me, little ghost, but too much of such saccharine adoration and obeisance will soon grow tiring. Be yourself, pretty ghost-girl -- that's all I want."

"Yay! Chase loves me for me! Wheeeeee!" Jaq squealed, sending the Condor barrel-rolling through the clouds.

Scarcely had they leveled out then Jaq pulled back on the stick, pulling the Wu into a huge double loop.

Chase let out a howl of glee, reaching instinctively for a hand-hold on the edges of the cockpit. His stomach was tingly and nauseous with the movement, but the flying was still fun -- mainly because he knew he could teleport them both out of danger if anything went wrong.

For now, he allowed Jaq to do whatever she wanted with the aerial vehicle.

The albino witch sent the Condor looping and swirling through the sky, diving through clouds and playing tag with the sunlight. Sure, she could fly on a broomstick now, or just teleport, but there was something just plain fun about flying a machine.

Jaq was almost sorry when they reached Chase's palace once again, but she circled a few times and brought the vehicle down on the jutting rock shelf before the dark keep.

"Most excellent flying, Jaq," Chase said, his voice deep with approval. He had an almost sly look on his face.

"Ah . . . I forgot how much fun that was," Jaq panted, her cheeks rosy. The young woman stroked the joystick fondly. "Sorry to hog it all; did you want a turn?"

A wicked smile. A wave of his hand... and Jaq was suddenly kneeling on the seat, facing backwards. Chase shifted to make room, and a moment later, his magic teleported her into _his_ seat, away from the joystick, and he was easing up behind her.

Opening his trousers again, he slid his firm cock into her from behind and began nipping at the back of her neck.

Jaq keened in surprise as she was breached, but quickly recovered. She was still wet and loose from their previous encounter on the cliff.

"Ch-Chase! Oh my god, do you ever go soft? _Ah_, _ah_! Randy crocodile!"

Chase grinned, his hips moving slow and steadily; rolling in a silky rhythm. "If I do, it doesn't last for long. Knowing that the most beautiful evil witch in the world loves me and _wants_ me all the time does a _lot_ for keeping me up. I _love_ knowing that all I have to do is tell you what I want and you _do it_ without hesitation. I have a fantasy of you coming home from your duties, finding me in the throne room, and the first thing I do is order you to get on your knees in front of me as I sit on my throne and suck me off!"

Chase shuddered and thrust a bit harder, and then relaxed, panting.

"It makes me almost mad with delight, little ghost," he murmured in her ear, "because I know you'd _do_ it."

With that, he set about making love to her; wanting to feel her respond to him, rise for him, come for him.

"_Ah_! Of course I'd do it! That's hot, Chase! I love it when you get all 'Demanding Evil King' on me. _Mmm, ah_ I can just see you with that smug smirk on your face, looking down at me while I suck you, then you'd pull out at the last minute and come on my face. You wouldn't even ask first, you'd just do it, because that's the kind of magnificent bastard you are!" Jaq sank her nails into the seat in front of her.

"Yeah, do me, Chase! Do whatever you want with me! I'm yours!"

Chase laughed helplessly even as he fucked his lover faster, harder. His chuckles soon died away and he was moaning as he nipped and kissed everywhere he could reach while driving deep inside her.

"You feel so wonderful," he moaned softly. "I've been waiting so long for you... Why did you make me wait? Why was I left alone? Jaq, little ghost, Jaq, my Jaq... oh, merciless gods, please, Jaq, come for me!"

Later, Jaq would ponder the sadness of that question. Later, she would snuggle her lover to bits and assure him that she changed as quickly as she could; and if she had only known how he felt, she would have found a way to change sooner. Later, she would whisper endearments and reassurances to her beloved.

But now, now she would obey him.

"Yessss . . . .yes, Chase! I'm gonna, I'm gonna . . . Oh God, I'm coming! I'm coming for you!"

Jaq arched her back and _screamed_ as waves of sheer pleasure locked up her muscles.

Chase yowled his own pleasure and pinned her down as he fucked hard and fast into her, actively working to fill her full of his come.

"Want... me... in... you!" he managed to grunt before the ecstasy of his orgasm white-washed his speech centers in a blur of pleasure-static.

Several minutes later, he came back to himself to realize they were still hunched tightly together. His cock was still deep inside her and he sighed blissfully at how warm and cozy it felt to be tucked in her warm, wet inner pocket.

"Xin ài," he said, and his voice was feather-soft as he nuzzled gently against her head.

"Ai ren," Jaq returned breathlessly.

Chase was still buried deep inside of her. He had never really stayed for any length of time, but it felt so nice . . . so intimate to simply stay joined for a bit without being overcome by the urge to thrust and fuck.

"Stay inside of me," she pleaded. "Just for a little while."

"Yes," he agreed instantly. "You hold me so well, little ghost; so warm and perfect and right -- as if you were made only for me."

"I was." Jaq said instantly. "For you; I was made just for you, ai ren. I wasn't right at first, but I fixed it."

"You have no idea," he said quietly, his words heavy, "how much I appreciate it."

Suddenly, his arms tightened around her. In a whirl of space and time, they were suddenly lying on their sides in Chase's bed; still deeply connected to one another.

Jaq purred a long, feminine sound of pure delight. Magic rippled from her palms and crawled over her flesh, dragging away her clothing until she held a tight ball of velvet, silk and lace in one hand, which she tossed carelessly on the floor.

The albino witch stroked a hand over Chase's arm, repeating the spell and disrobed her lover even as he lay still, enjoying feeling her skin bare itself to his.

"Little ghost . . ." he murmured.

Given his constant sexual dalliances, it was no surprise when the dragon lord fell asleep, his chosen lover clutched tightly in his arms and his quiescent cock still snugged deep inside her.

"My dragon . . ." Jaq returned, falling unconscious with a soft sigh of bliss.

* * *

Footsteps clacked loudly on the highly polished marble floor. The floor was so highly polished it was reflective to an almost mirror-like finish. Jaq wondered about the wisdom of this as she jogged towards the crystal throne of Lord Gurymix. The albino witch supposed it made it hard to sneak up on the ruler, but did the floors really have to be so highly reflective?

"Huh, the lace is coming off of the edge of my panties," Jaq announced to no one in particular.

"Spicerella, you are late!" A chill voice announced.

Jaq looked up at a woman whose cascading lengths of black hair couldn't have been straighter if they'd been ironed. The woman was pale, not nearly as pale as Jaq, but fair-skinned nonetheless. This was enhanced by a strangely-cut long black gown. Combined with the shocking black hair and blood red lipstick, it gave her a mildly surreal look, as if someone had let a runway model loose before hosing her down first.

"Anise! Late?" Jaq checked the watch on her wrist. "I'm not late; I'm ten minutes early."

The older Stygian witch rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Of course you aren't late for your mission," Anise sighed. "But Gurymix has been brooding on his throne for hours; all the others have been here tending to him except for you."

"'Tending to him'?" Jaw echoed, continuing towards the lavender crystal throne.

"Oh you know; rubbing his shoulders, kneeling beside his throne, offering to fetch him drinks, trying to lift his spirits," Anise said airily, gesturing with one delicate hand.

"Ah."

Jaq didn't mention the fact that when she wanted to lift Chase's spirits, the first thing she did was take down his pants. She didn't want Gurymix to get any ideas.

The two witches were close enough to the throne now to catch the dark lord's eye. Physically, the dark lord appeared to be a weakling. He was frail and ethereal looking, even more so than Jack had been, with short, spiky silver hair and pale lavender eyes. As usual, he was dressed in flowing black and purple robes that were open to show off a sculpted chest that he did not, in fact, have.

He was slumped morosely on his throne, the rest of the Stygian witches draped around him.

"See how depressed he is? None of us can coax a smile from him," Anise sighed.

"Huh," Jaq announced. Without breaking stride, the albino witch drew the shrunken wand from her hair, extended it to wand/staff length and thrust it between Anise's ankles. The dark haired witch went down in a heap across the polished floor.

Lord Gurymix's lavender eyes widened. Then he burst out laughing.

"Ah, Spicerella! I knew _you_ would be able to lift my spirits!"

"I have that effect on people!" Jaq announced cheerfully, striking a cute pose. "Hi, Laurel! Hi, Melilot! Thyme, Cassia."

The other four witches glowered at Jaq. Anise muttered genteelly under her breath as she climbed back to her feet.

"Well, Spicerella has joined us early, so I suppose I can tell you your mission," Gurymix announced.

"Break hearts, spread chaos, suck out people's energy," Jaq said automatically.

There was a pause.

Lord Gurymix beamed.

"Again, I knew you would not disappoint me, Spicerella! Ah, how refreshing to work with a witch who can figure things out of her own!" The frail lord announced airily.

Five pairs of eyes glared at Jaq murderously.

The albino witch barely refrained from slapping her palm over her face.

Oh yes, she was so brilliant for figuring out the same thing they did for _every_ mission. Oh how she wanted to be back with Chase, letting their equal intelligences feast off of each other until Chase became overcome with desire at the brilliance of her mind and bent her over the table in his war room.

"Anyway, there's an Irish Festival in Crystal City today. There will be many musicians and dancers there; their energy will be ripe for the picking. Spicerella, you will accompany Anise there, but it will be your responsibility to gather energy on your own. This will be your 'graduation mission.'" Gurymix announced, gesturing languidly.

"Let joy be unconfined," Jaq deadpanned.

"Try to keep up, _little girl_," Anise sneered and teleported away.

Jaq sighed and rolled her eyes, tilting her head back. She found the trail of Anise's spell and teleported along with her, appearing in a field surrounded by lots of redheads and way too much green.

"I have been known to suck the energy from three people in one day, Spicerella. Gurymix may have hired you because he liked the look of you, but now you're going to have to deliver. I suggest you get to work." The dark-haired witch assumed a more normal dress and headed off into the crowd.

"Mmmm-hmmm," Jack opined, looking around.

* * *

"Ooooooh! Look at all the _red_!" squealed Cherry Sunday. She pressed her curled fists to her cheeks and wiggled. "Like, omigod! Red-headed boys are _so_ cute, aren't they?"

"If you like them when they're _twelve_," smirked Tawny Opaline. "Me, I prefer guys a bit closer to _my_ age."

"What? You mean, like, _ancient_?" teased one of the younger girls, Rose Trellis.

"Oh, no -- don't argue!" pleaded Cherry when she saw the scowl Tawny gave Rose. "Please don't! Look, let's just forget about boys -- even if they _are_ cute -- and just listen to the music while we keep an eye out for Gurymixes ugly old hags."

Tawny nodded. "You're right. After all, wherever many people gather to have energetic, good-natured fun, there they are."

"Sucking off all the hot energy!" said Rose with a noble frown.

Cherry blushed bright red and giggled behind her hand while Tawny sighed, shook her head, and gave the pale-blonde girl a pained look.

"What?" asked Rose, confused.

"That's 'sucking out', not 'sucking _off_'," corrected Tawny.

"What's the difference?" wondered Rose aloud.

"About 20 Euros, li'l scanger," called a passing Irishman, and he and his fellows laughed heartily.

"What?" echoed Rose stupidly, and then hurried after her friends. "What? _What?_ What'd I say?"

* * *

Anise stalked after a handsome bagpiper, planning the hunt in her mind. She'd catch his eye with her incredible beauty, then lure him away from the crowds and suck him dry of energy. Perfect.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Spicerella approaching a band of young musicians, a charming smile on her face.

Hhhnnff. Good luck to the puppy.

Anise followed the handsome bagpiper out of the fair grounds.

"Hi guys!" Jaq said to the band of young Irishmen. "Do you guys know any Flogging Molly?"

The lead singer gave her a broad grin, letting his eyes feast on Jaq's generous curves.

"Yeah, luv."

"Do you know 'Devil's Dance Floor'?" Jaq asked coyly.

"Yeah, we know that one!"

"If you played it for me, I'd dance for you," the albino witch offered with a little wiggle. "Could you do that for me?"

The band launched in to the opening chords of the song with no hesitation.

Jaq's grin was pure evil.

"Delicious."

Jaq tapped her heel against the ground at the fast, energetic music pumping around her. Irish music was great: so fast, so lively, it was so easy to catch hold of and weave a spell through the notes and then let it run wild. This is exactly what she did as the singer launched into the lyrics.

'_Her breath began to speak_

_As she stood right in front of me,_

_The color of her eyes _

_Were the color of insanity_

_Crushed beneath her wave_

_Like a ship I could not reach her shore_

_We're all just dancers on the Devil's Dance Floor!'_

By that time the band was thoroughly enchanted. They'd keep playing until their fingers and tongues bled from the strain. The music boosted the enchantment spell, lifting it and carrying it across the fair grounds.

Jaq smirked and caused all the gates surrounding the park to slam shut and lock.

'_Well swing a little more_

_Little more o'er the merry-o_

_Swing a little more_

_A little more next to me_

_Swing a little more_

_Little more o'er the merry-o_

_Swing a little more on the Devil's Dance Floor!'_

Now the listeners nearest the band were being enchanted, too. They fell into a wild, crazed dance step, flinging them through the air and grabbing dance partners from the watching crowd, who were then enchanted themselves.

In the middle of it all stood Jaq, tapping her foot and smirking like a cat who has not only swallowed the canary, but managed to blame it on the dog.

* * *

The frenzy of the song and the dancers hadn't yet spread out to where Cherry, Tawny, and Rose were. They would have remained unaware of it for several more minutes if it hadn't been for the gate that swung closed and locked itself only a few feet away.

They looked at each other, puzzled.

"That was weird," said Cherry.

"Yeah," agreed Rose. "Do you think...?"

"Well... it could be," said Tawny hesitantly. "I mean, that's not the kind of thing Gurymix's old bats generally do, but hey -- even ugly old evil can come up with new tricks _some_times."

"Yeah," agreed the other two.

Tawny nodded her head. "Alright, then," she said decisively. "Let's investigate, Scouts!"

They headed deeper into the throng of dancing Irish people, heading for the band.

'_Well she took me by the hand_

_I could see she was fiery one_

_Her legs ran all the way _

_Up to heaven and past Avalon_

_Tell me something girl_

_What it is you have in store_

_She said Come with me now _

_On the Devil's Dance Floor!'_

Jaq was dancing now, too, spinning and kicking and leaping in delight. She had a whole crowd at her command. It seemed like such a waste to just suck out their energy; she could have them start a riot, or rob banks, or burn down the city. Stupid Gurymix, why did his vision have to be so limited?

The enchantment spell was spreading, eating up more and more people, who then drove their own energy level higher and higher with the wild Irish dance. When she had the whole grounds ensorcelled and the energy was at its peak, then she'd tap the energy and send it back to the Crystal Palace.

* * *

"Hey!" said Cherry as she bounced to the beat. "This song is pretty kicky!"

"Yeah!" said Rose, also dancing. "I just love Irish music!"

"I'd love it more if it _weren't_ a Stygian plan of attack!" said Tawny with a scowl. "Don't you see how frantic everyone is? They're building a _lot_ of energy!"

Cherry and Rose gasped.

"Oh, my gosh! They're really here! They're really trying this on such a big scale!" said Cherry, her eyes wide.

Tawny nodded, scowling beautifully. "We _have_ to stop them! Spread out and find them! Send up a shower of Star Sparks when you do!"

The three Star Scouts split up and moved off into the crowd.

* * *

A few blocks away a handsome bagpiper tumbled to the ground, his energy completely gone.

"Thank you for the energy," Anise growled. "It will serve Lord Gurymix well. And now I must return to . . . the . . festival . . ." The witch trailed off.

Back at the festival grounds, a massive energy build-up was straining to be contained. How in the Dark Realms was that possible? Spicerella!

Anise teleported back into the fair grounds and looked around at the wildly dancing people. They were obviously enchanted and building up lots of energy.

The Stygian witch suddenly felt stupid that none of them had ever thought of _making_ people build up energy before.

This whole crowd was under Spicerella's control. The entire crowd.

'_Well swing a little more_

_Little more o'er the merry-o_

_Swing a little more_

_A little more next to me_

_Swing a little more_

_Little more o'er the merry-o_

_Swing a little more on the Devil's Dance Floor!'_

Jaq caught a glimpse of Anise picking her way through the dancing throng. If anything, the older witch looked lost and bewildered. Jaq almost felt sorry for her, but luckily the feeling soon passed.

"Come join the dance, Anise!" Jaq cried.

* * *

A jet of cherry-red sparks in the shape of stars went up as Cherry Sunday spotted the two Stygian witches. Anise looked distinctly uncomfortable and angry as she glared up at her co-worker, the new witch, Spicerella.

"You found them?!" asked Tawny and Rose as they appeared beside her, all of them in their Star Scouts uniform.

"Yeah," said Cherry. "Look! That new witch -- Spicerella! She's jigglin' and shakin' it for the world to see! Probably why everyone's all rowdy!"

"I don't know," smirked Tawny. "_We_ liked the beat and _we_ don't like _her!_"

"Yeah!" said Rose and the three blonde girls grinned cattily.

"Well, we won't stand by and let innocent people be harmed! Let's get to it, Star Scouts!" cried Tawny, and she began the charge forward.

* * *

"Spicerella! What in the name of all that's dark are you doing?!" Anise wailed.

"I'm siphoning off these sad sacks like big oil raids the Alaskan wildlife parks!" The albino witch announced. "Gurymix wants energy, he gets energy!"

"Are you crazy?!" Anise cried, stalking forward. "This many people? The Crystal Star Scouts are sure to notice!"

"So what?!" Jaq demanded. "Let 'em come! I've got all these people dancing to my tune! You think I'm afraid of three little girls in sailor suits? Or you?!"

'_The apple now is sweet_

_Much sweeter than it ought to be_

_Another little bite_

_I don't think there is much hope for me_

_The sweat beneath her brow _

_Travels all the way and heading south_

_This bleedin' heart's crying 'cause _

_There's no way out!'_

"Here's a friendly bit of advice, Anise! Don't fuck with me; I'm crazy!" Jaq announced.

A moment later an energy draining spell hit Anise square in the chest, sending her energy straight to the holding crystals in the Crystal Palace.

The three Crystal Star Scouts skittered to a stop, gaping in shock as Spicerella attacked her own teammate.

"_Oh_, my _gosh_," breathed Cherry. "Did she _really_ just...?"

"Yes, she did," said Tawny grimly. "Which is why _we_ have to act--"

She never got the chance to finish her sentence.

Jaq swung her wand around, catching Tawny in the chest and ripping her energy out.

"Yeah, boo hoo! Three girls in stupid-looking costumes are going to hit me with sparkly lights! I fuck a dragon of my own free will; you think _maybe_ I'm used to danger?!" Jaq cried, her eyes alight in unholy glee. The power over the people she held sway in was giving the white-skinned witch a contact high.

Cherry and Rose shrieked and clutched each other.

"_Tawny!_" they cried, tears streaming down their cheeks.

A moment later, they let go and brandished their wands at Jaq.

"You mean old cow!" shouted Rose. "Now you've made us _really_ mad!"

"Yeah!" yelled Cherry. "And getting Good Guys mad is--"

"'Old'? I'm seventeen and you don't even have breasts!" Jaq roared and then blasted them both with a jolt of red lighting. "A friendly warning, children; I'm not like the rest of these idiots! I kick ass and take names; I use magic for more besides leading people on! I'm a goddess of destruction, baby!"

The bubble of enchantment hit the walls of the festival grounds. Jaq raised her wand and triggered the transference spell.

* * *

Back at the Crystal Palace, the holding crystals suddenly glowed brighter than the sun.

* * *

Chase Young, sitting in his throne back at his mountain palace, watched with amazement, arousal, and malicious glee as Jaq completely decimated the "Good Guys", her own teammate, and laid waste to an entire festival full of people.

He watched through his Eye Spy Orb as Jaq threw back her head and howled hateful laughter to the sky, red lightning sparking and crackling from her as if it couldn't be contained.

He settled in and waited, knowing that sooner or later, she would return to him.

* * *

Chase Young wasn't the only one watching the albino witch's debut.

Lord Gurymix stared into his seeing crystal, his violet eyes shining as he stared at the dark goddess before him.

When he had met Jack Spicer, he had thought the boy had much potential, though he never gave much thought to what he would look like as a witch. That Jaq's female form was absolutely gorgeous was a pleasant surprise. To see Spicerella in her full evil glory was transcendent.

"Oh . . . . ." Gurymix breathed, feeling a sudden, intense heat warm his loins.

"Lord Gurymix?" Cassia murmured, swinging her long blonde hair against the ethereal man's shoulder. "Spicerella is dangerous. Did you see how she attacked Anise?"

"Anise is incompetent," Gurymix snarled, shoving the witch out of the way. "Spicerella has just single-handedly gathered more energy for me in one fell swoop than the rest of you shiftless strumpets have in your entire careers!"

Cassia fell back with a whimper.

"Mark my words, Lord Gurymix . . . . Spicerella will be the death of you."

The dark lord sneered disdainfully and turned his attention back to the seeing crystal.

* * *

As the spell settled, Jaq panted frantically, still riding high on the power of her own magic.

"Yes! Yes! I'm Kali, bitches, hear me roar! That's – that's – I want . . . ." Jaq paused and a distinctly different light glowed in her red eyes. "That's enough work for one day! See you losers later!"

Jaq Spicer disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

And reappeared in Chase Young's lap.

His smooth greeting was drowned as Jaq kissed him ferociously. She laid both hands on the warlord's chest and let out a blast of magic that turned his armor to tissue paper, which she then tore off.

Jaq ripped her lips from the Heylin dragon lord's.

"Erection!" she ordered. "Now!"

Gold eyes grew wide.

Chase Young was the lord of his castle, the timeless evil king of China. He took orders from no man.

"Keep your eyes open!" Jaq cried. "I want to see those gorgeous golds while I'm fuckin' your brains out!"

A slow, wicked smile crossed the dragon-lord's face.

"Yes, _ma'am_," he drawled sarcastically, and repositioned his clothing so that his hard cock was bare.

He placed his hands firmly on the arm rests of his throne and looked straight into her eyes.

"Oh gods, yeah! Need that! Need you! I'm so horny I could _die_!" Jaq wailed, tearing at her own clothing. "I won; I beat the Crystal Star Soldiers, beat Anise, drained over two hundred people, it was incredible! And I'm so goddamn horny!"

The albino witch lathered Chase's face with kisses, grinding her already soaked pussy against his cock.

"I know," he said, his voice rough with approval. "I saw. I'm very proud of you, Jaq!"

He never lifted his hands from the arm rests.

Jaq reached one hand down between them, rubbing the head of Chase's member against the wet folds of her own sex, preparing him for entry.

"Next time I do that; next time I blow people away, I want you right there, I want you to be with me!" She let out a tiny, frustrated whimper. "Cha-ase! Why won't you hold me?!"

"Ah, I'm sorry," he murmured. "Given the way you leaped on me and demanded my cock and my eyes, I figured that was all you required of me."

Jaq gave a long, frustrated groan and rubbed her body against Chase's, tearing at the frogs of his silk shirt.

"I need you! All of you! Right now!"

His grin widened.

"I really should force you to ask me _nicely_," he murmured. "Really, Jaq... giving me orders? _Hah_."

He brought his hands up, finally, and caught hold of her hips. He lifted her slightly, easily, and positioned her more perfectly over his erection.

Tilting his head a little bit, he licked teasingly at the plump curve of one full breast.

"Lucky for you, I don't feel like torturing _myself_, as well," Chase growled, and he pulled her down onto his cock.

Jaq cried out, throwing her head back as she was filled with her lover's cock.

"Ah! Chase, I just need you! I feel like I'm going to die if you don't fuck me good and hard right now! _Please_, baby! Please, I need it!" The witch cried, grinding her hips down, taking him deeper inside of her.

Without waiting for him to move, she started to rock, bucking her hips roughly.

"Yeah, yeah, like that! Just like that!"

Chase made a low, rough sound of amusement. He was tempted to once again return to complete stillness, but what would be the point? Jaq had come to _him_ for loving; she had come to him because she was counting on him to deliver spectacular orgasms.

Far be it from him to fall down on the job.

He held her steady while she rode him, allowing her to set the pace and the rhythm.

For himself, he took the treat of her breasts. By all the evil gods, he _adored_ her breasts. So round, so full and firm and perfectly perky.

He curled his tongue around one palest pink nipple and sucked gently.

"Yes! Chase! My Chase! My Dragon King! Fuck me! Fuck me like a beast! Let that dragon out!" Jaq squealed, thrashing and grinding wildly.

She fisted one hand in his long black hair and pressed it against her breasts.

For one brief moment... he was tempted.

Truly tempted to give her his ferocity in its entirety.

He didn't dare.

To unleash all of his power on her would not simply kill Jaq -- it would literally rip her to shreds.

That was the last thing he wanted.

So, instead, he held her close against him and bucked his hips upward, slipping free of his chair on purpose, and fell to his knees. He cupped the back of her head in his hand to protect her as he used his body to push her down onto the floor.

Bracing himself on his hands, he leaned up and began fucking hard into her hot, wet sheath.

"Like this?" he rumbled, his hips working hard and fast between her legs. "Fuck you like this, my pretty ghost-girl? Or perhaps you'd like me to change forms and take you like that?"

Red eyes, half-closed in passion, grew wide.

"Ah! Ah! Could – ah – could you?!" She breathed with a grin. "I love it when you're all dragony!"

The witch worked her inner muscles around Chase's member. She writhed against the marble floor fitfully.

"If – hah –if you – ah – think you wouldn't – ah- tear me apart-hah, then yes! Yes, I want you dragony!"

Chase paused and stared down at her incredulously.

"You... you do?" he asked, almost gasping.

No lover -- ever -- in his lifetime who'd been worthy of him had wanted him dragony.

"Yes," Jaq panted. "Of course! You're gorgeous as a dragon, Chase! Your body is still all muscley and powerful, your scales are the most gorgeous shade of green, and your mane," Jaq paused, stroking one hand down a lock of silky black hair. "Your mane is still as beautiful as it is now!"

Jaq shifted up on her elbows and looked up at the dragon lord through her thick lashes.

"Shift to your true form, Chase. Take me as a dragon, you supernatural stud."

He burst out laughing.

Crushing her gently down onto the floor, Chase snuzzled against her neck, her breasts, and then kissed her deeply before pulling away, pulling out.

"Very well, my beautiful ghost," he said with a wide grin. "Assume the position you wish me to take you in while I..."

Even as his voice trailed off, his body began changing.

Green scales ruffled into existence. The whites of his eyes became a deep, golden yellow. A tail burst from the small of his back and his hair bunched and shortened into leathery spikes.

Jaq grinned at the sight of her dragon lord assuming his true form. She reached back and pulled down the zipper of her short dress and then tossed the garment aside. Clad only in her garter belt, stockings and gloves, the albino witch rolled over onto her hands and knees, looked over her shoulder and gave Chase a smoldering 'come hither' look.

The dragon-lord paused to look at the woman waiting for him. While her pose was something obscenely pornographic, he liked it. _Adored_ it, for it was Jaq; _his_ Jaq.

His beautiful girl who'd given up everything she'd been to become his.

Chase walked forward on his hands and feet, bent his head, and nudged at her rump. He inhaled deeply; scenting the aroma of aroused female deep in his olfactory cavities.

Then, happily, he snaked out his tongue and _tasted_ her.

Jaq made a tiny, happy sound of surprise and wriggled, bucking her hips backwards.

"I gotta admit, Chase, half of this fantasy is what you can do with that tongue," she panted.

He chuckled, deep in his throat and chest. His frontal fangs indented the skin of her rump and the backs of her thighs; pressing length-wise against the smooth, white flesh. Chase wriggled his tongue, flicked it, _thrust_ with it, and relished the taste of her sweetness.

Jaq keened and gasped, wriggling and writhing without care for the razor sharp teeth pressed against her skin.

"Yeah! Chase, my Chase! My king, my dragon, my beast! My beauty _and_ my beast!"

Tiny, whining pants escaped her lips as she allowed Chase's new form to explore her body.

He _was_ exploring her. While his tongue with its heightened taste sensitivity licked and lapped her crotch, his tail stole stealthily forward. He didn't dare lift his hands from the floor; he didn't want to topple over.

But he _couldn't_ ignore those firm, beautiful tits that were swinging free, either.

Even as he fucked in and out of her with his tongue, the feathery-leathery tip of his tail slipped under her to begin stroking and teasing her breasts.

Jaq cried out in passion. One hand reached down to squeeze and stroke the thick muscular tail that was working over her breasts like an affectionate python. Between the tickle of his tail tip and the squeeze of his muscles and the stroking of his tongue, Jaq felt her orgasm approaching with lightning speed.

"C-chase! I'm gonna come!"

No sooner was this said than it was done.

Jaq orgasmed spectacularly, clawing at the marble floor and screaming until her voice was hoarse.

"Oh. Oh . . . . . oh . . ." she breathed, her passion spent.

Her knees held her up while the rest of her body relaxed into a happy puddle on the floor.

Chase rumbled a draconic purr, but he didn't stop. He continued to lick his beautiful lover, drinking her orgasmic juices. His tail, though not terribly sensitive, had enough feeling in it to enjoy the warmth and weight of her breasts.

He licked and stroked, driving her back into passion. He took her higher and higher and made her come again before starting over.

Then, as she was in the frenzy of her third arousal, he abruptly lifted up and crouched over her.

"Stay still!" he hissed in warning as he pressed the head of his dragon-large cock against her wetness.

Jaq made a vague sound of understanding. She was relaxed as it was possible to be, having been pleasured again and again by Chase's talented tongue. When one heavy, scaled claw braced against the floor near her face, Jaq cooed softly and stroked the fearsome paw affectionately with a sappy look on her face.

Then she felt the size and hardness of Chase's dragon cock stretching her.

Closing her eyes, the albino witch concentrated on remaining relaxed and breathing evenly.

Chase pushed in slowly. Every few scant centimeters he would pause to allow Jaq to adjust to the immense girth and pressure of him.

"Little ghost," he breathed. "So hot... so _tight_..."

Jaq breathed in sharply and then forced herself to relax and welcome her lover even deeper inside of her. She pushed back slowly as Chase kept his forward thrust slow and gentle. She almost laughed at the incongruity of it; she had asked Chase to fuck her like an animal and here he was being more gentle and considerate than she'd ever imagined.

He was big. Godsdamn it, he was big. It hurt, but it felt so _good_ at the same time.

"C-Chase . . . . my dragon king . . ."

He dipped his head; nuzzled gently at hers.

"My Jaq," he purred. "My beautiful ghost-girl, my powerful witch. Only a few moments more, qíng rén -- only a few moments. Then, you will have adjusted to me, and I will _take_ you!"

"Yes," Jaq breathed happily. "I feel so, so _honored_ just to be able to take you like this. I could probably count on one hand how many other women in history have experienced this."

Her inner muscles rippled and relaxed, fluttering around the dragon lord's cock.

Chase laughed quietly, gasping softly.

"Doubtful," he murmured. "It's rather difficult to count _zero_ on a hand."

Jaq's eyes widened.

"I'm – I'm the only one? Ever?"

Chase gently nuzzled her with his chin. "The only one. Ever."

Another nuzzle. "My beautiful girl."

He felt her pulse and flutter around his cock and gave a low, growling moan.

Then, carefully, he began a slow slide out.

Jaq sucked in a sharp breath through her nose as her muscles complained loudly at the sudden absence of Chase and his immense cock. Oh, she was going to be sore as hell tomorrow but it was worth it to be able to take her lover this way.

"C-Chase . . . _ah_ . . . I'm the most fortunate woman in the world."

Slowly, slowly, he pushed back in.

"I'm glad you feel that way," he rumbled smugly. "If it helps any... I, too, feel fortunate in having found a lover who wants me in every way."

Jaq wanted to say of course she wanted him in every way; he was Chase Young, Heylin lord, evil genius, sexy beast, fantastic lover, immortal warrior extraordinaire. Such eloquence was beyond her at the moment.

"_Ah!_ I love you," she stated simply.

Muscles tensed and writhed around Chase's cock as the witch beneath him searched for the least painful way to take her draconian lover. She arched her back, she bowed her back, she shifted her hips restlessly. Make no mistake, she _wanted_ this, wanted Chase to take her in this form, but she wasn't used to his size yet and it hurt.

Chase could feel her discomfort and it distressed him.

Without a word -- only a low sound of regret for her pain -- he changed back to his human form while still inside her.

Red eyes snapped open wide and Jaq threw a startled glance over her shoulder.

"What are you doing? Why did you change back, Chase?"

"You were in pain," he said, and tucked his head down so he could lick over the back of her neck. "Too, I do not wish to wait for you to fully adjust to me. I _need_ you, Jaq Spicer. Your performance stirred my blood! I must have you -- now!"

So saying, he began a cautious, easy in-and-out motion.

Jaq sighed in pleasure at Chase's gentle thrusts, but her brows were still knit in distress.

"Chase, I - _ah_ _ah_ - want you - _ah, oh god_ - as a dragon. Yeah, it hurt - _oh_ _mm_ - but I wanted you that way. _My – my Chase_ I want to _ah_ _hah_ try again later."

"Yes, later," he agreed, already shuddering at the delicious pleasure of thrusting inside Jaq's heat and wetness. "Later, later, later..."

He rode into her desperately, out reluctantly; again and again. He nipped at her shoulders and rested his weight on her back as his hands cupped and squeezed and stroked her firm, full breasts.

"Ah! Ah! Chase! All that evil, those attacks – that twerp Gurymix got the energy, but it was all for you!" Jaq babbled, rocking back to meet every thrust.

"All of it, all for you! I'm yours!"

"My Jaq! My beautiful -- my -- Jaq -- MINE!"

The howl of her name was ripped from his throat even as he pounded helplessly into his climax; his hips working in a flurry of thrusts as he filled her full of his come.

He retained enough presence of mind to reach down and stroke her clit quickly, teasingly light, even as he gave her his hot liquid lust.

Jaq didn't need that last push to climax, but she appreciated it just the same.

As the albino witch felt her lover tense up hard and trip-hammer with his hips, an orgasm seized her and she screamed along with Chase. She finally went boneless beneath him, heedless of the hardness of the marble floor.

"N-next time we battle the monks, let's do it together," she panted quietly.

"Nnnnnnn," he moaned agreeably, his body still pulsing in the bliss of a well-earned orgasm.

Not relishing the thought of continuing to lie on the cold floor, Chase rolled stiffly to the side, pulling out of her gently. He concentrated his magic and sent them both to his warm, soft, comfortable bed.

Immediately, he pushed his half-hard cock back into her slick wetness, and sighed happily.

"Give me a few minutes," he mumbled, cuddling her close. "I will be ready to make love again in a little bit."

Jaq made a noise of amazement in the back of her throat.

"You're going to be the death of me, Chase Young."


	4. Chapter 4

Jaq had been feeling odd all day; bloated and . . . . . not really in pain, just uncomfortable. She had also been really horny, pawing away at Chase like there was no tomorrow. Therefore, she wasn't surprised to feel wetness in her panties.

When she found the streaks of blood on her milk-white thighs, _then_ she was surprised.

"Chase! Oh my God, I'm _bleeding!_"

The dragon-lord flurried out of the bed he'd been lounging in, waiting for his lover to come to him so they could enjoy a round of intense lovemaking. At her cry, however, he bolted into the bathroom where she'd gone to "freshen up" first, claiming that she'd felt strangely grimy.

He slid to a halt in front of her and stared downwards at the red staining her snow-white thighs.

After several moments in which he wasn't certain he remembered how to breathe, he crouched down and held her hips in his hands. Then, he opened his olfactory senses and _sniffed_.

Immediately, he let go of her and recoiled; falling on his butt and then scrabbling away. "_Faugh!_"

Jaq's mouth fell open.

There were times when she thought Chase would spend all night with his face buried between her thighs and now he was lunging away as if he'd been assaulted by the smell. Just because she was bloody . . . bloody between the legs.

The albino witch's brain finally kicked into gear.

"I'm . . . . having a period," she said softly.

She took another look at the look of utter disgust on her lover's face and burst into tears.

Chase's face sagged in disbelief at Jaq's reaction to his violent motion. Then, he realized that she must think he was disgusted by _her_.

Swiftly, he stood, and then tried to take a step towards her. However, human male _and_ dragon male instincts were warring with his will to keep him from getting too close.

"Little ghost," he murmured. "My lovely ghost-girl... Jaq... No, please do not cry. It isn't you -- or, rather, it's a part of you that you have no control over that my dragon is taking exception to."

"Why are you so grossed out?!" Jaq wailed. "It's just a little blood! You can't tell me you've never been around blood before!"

Still sniffling, Jaq reached for a warm, wet cloth to clean her thighs with; the fabric coming away pink with watered blood.

Chase felt his stomach wibble and forced himself to swallow back his nausea.

"Little ghost... menstrual blood is _poison_ to supernatural creatures such as myself," he said quietly. "Why else do you think people go to such great lengths to make monster-killing potions that have menstrual blood in the mix?"

Jaq's eyes went wide and round.

"It is? They do?!" The albino witch appeared to think things over for a moment, and then sagged against the sink, crying even harder.

"I'm poison to you?! Oh god, Chase!"

He reached out to her, but couldn't force himself to actually _touch_ her. As it was, he would need to engage in a purification bath to cleanse him of touching her. A special potion to gargle with, too, possibly.

"Jaq," he said quietly. "Only... only while you're menstruating. I should have known from how strong the taste of you between your legs has been the past few days, but I didn't think of it. When it's over... I'll ask you to take a bath with a special potion, but for now... I can't make love to you, my dearest girl."

Jaq slowly slid down the sink to crouch next to the fixture, sobbing.

"I'm _poison_," she choked.

She looked up at her lover and seemed startled to see him reaching for her.

"No! Don't touch me, I'll make you sick!" Jaq straightened suddenly, cracking her head on the sink bowl. She staggered back a few steps, clutching her head, and then fled into the shower stall.

"Don't! If you want to make yourself useful, go get me some tampons or something!" She yelled with sudden anger. Then she started to cry again and quickly turned on the water.

"P-poison . . . . I'm _poison_."

Chase sighed and walked over to lean against the wall by the shower stall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Little ghost, it _isn't_ as bad as you're making it out to be. _All_ human females that menstruate are poison to me, and female animals to a lesser degree. Given the population of the world today, do you suppose it's any wonder I choose to keep to myself here in the palace rather than walk amongst a potentially toxic cesspool?"

"C-cesspool?!" Jaq choked out. "Chase, it _is_ as bad as it seems; I could _kill_ you! I can't even touch you for a week! God, I've never felt dirtier."

The witch began to scrub furiously between her legs.

Infused with blood, those parts reminded her that she was still very sensitive and still _very_ horny.

"You can't kill me, my darling; I won't allow it. Jaq... really, I would prefer you to calm down," Chase said quietly.

They were both silent for a moment, even though Jaq still wept quietly, and then Chase said, "I know a spell that will allow me to at least touch you while you bleed. It will dampen the effects. I will not be able to make love to you, but I can hold you in our bed as we sleep. I can rub your back, stroke your hair... caress your skin."

Jaq made a small moaning sound. She wanted that; she wanted desperately for Chase to _touch_ her, to hold her, to _love_ her again.

"What does it take? Can you do it now?" She asked, moving to the door of the shower stall and sliding it back a hair. She was still tingling madly down below.

"Would you mind terribly if I made the shower massager my boyfriend for the week?" Jaq giggled suddenly, attempting to lighten the mood.

Chase smiled slowly. "I confess to being jealous of even the shower nozzle. Yet, I know it is no true substitute for myself. Yes, little ghost -- go ahead and use it. I do not want you to suffer. As to the rest... I must gather a few things for the ritual spell."

With that, he walked silently out of the bathroom. In the bedroom, he pulled on a black silk robe, and left the bedroom.

Jaq finished her shower, playing with the shower nozzle only enough to squeeze out a quick orgasm and crying Chase's name as she did so.

Then she dried herself carefully and breathed a spell to conjure herself some new clothes.

And got a second shock.

Nothing happened. Jaq repeated the spell, trying to force the magic out of her fingers. Again; nothing happened.

"What the hell?"

A familiar form ghosted through the bathroom wall.

"Aww, what's the matter, poor girl? That time of the month?" Wuya sneered.

"I-I can't use magic! How did this happen?!" Jaq asked her crimson eyes wide in shock.

"Didn't you hear me? You can't use magic while you're bleeding. Every witch knows that. Why do you think witches long to be crones? Once they pass menopause, there's no monthly bout of helplessness," the ghost said with a grin, shrugging.

"I can't use magic _at all_?! That's so unfair! How come?!" The albino squealed.

"Oh, who knows, dearie? There have been plenty of theories; that a witch's power bleeds away to mimic the flow of blood from the body, that the first evil gods arranged it so to even things up for menstrual blood being poison to monsters, even that witches simply lose power instead of getting cramps. It's simply the way things are, Jaq." As she spoke, the dead witch floated around her still living compatriot, trailing transparent limbs along milk white skin.

Jaq shuddered and fled from the bathroom, rushing into the bedroom to retrieve some of her clothes from a chest before heading back into the bathroom.

"Well this is just made of suck," the teen girl snarled, padding her underwear with toilet paper.

"Welcome to womanhood, Jaq. It's not all sexy dresses and rock hard dragon cock," Wuya sneered.

"Fuck and you," Jaq returned, dressing carefully.

Her current outfit had been purchased in her few weeks post-Jaq but pre-Chase; she thought she got it at Hot Topic. There was an off the shoulder top with three quarter sleeves and Hello Kitty's 'goth' persona printed on the front. There was also a red plaid skirt held together with oversized safety pins, black over the knee fishnet stockings, black patent leather knee high boots with three inch platform soles.

At the time, she had thought it was kitschy and cute.

Now she hated it.

However, nothing else in her clothes chest would have done for a trip into 'normal' society, so she put her hair into pigtails, applied her black eyeliner and lipstick and made her way down to the library.

Chase was sitting in a chair before a huge stack of books, flipping through spells.

"Chase, I need to borrow the Golden Condor," she announced softly.

The dragon lord looked up at his consort, allowing his eyes to drift over the adorable outfit she had chosen.

"What for, pretty ghost?"

"I need to go into town and get . . . . um . . . some pads," she announced.

"Can't-can't you simply conjure them?" Chase asked, looking slightly green.

"No. My magic is . . . um . . . gone."

Evil golden eyes went wide.

"Gone?! What happened? Why?!" Chase was on his feet now, striding towards his lover, only to come to an abrupt halt about three feet away when his dragon instincts stopped him.

Jaq looked down at her platformed toes and shifted.

"Wuya says that's what happens when a witch gets her period. It's supposed to balance out the fact that we're poison to monsters or something retarded like that," Jaq mumbled.

"And you want to leave my palace like that?! Helpless?! Powerless?!" The dragon lord demanded. He would have grabbed Jaq by the shoulders and shaken her if he could have stood to touch her.

"I don't _want_ to! I _need_ to!" Jaq cried. "You think I'd want to go out where--," Jaq stopped short. "Hey; maybe I don't have to."

Chase relaxed slightly; Jaq had obviously had an idea and if it didn't involve her going out helpless, he was all for it.

"_You_ can go get them for me!"

Chase Young froze.

"Puh-leeeeeeeeeeease?" Jaq crooned. "If you loved me, you'd do it!"

"Me? Go out to a store to buy menstrual aids _filled_ with menstruating women? I'd . . . Jaq, I cannot. I simply cannot," Chase stated flatly.

"Oh. Oh, yeah . . . no, I don't want you to be poisoned. I'll go, I'll go. But I still need to borrow the Golden Condor," Jaq sighed.

Chase teleported away, returning in a blink with Shen Gong Wu in his arms. The warlord placed the Golden Condor in his lover's arm, and then held up the Eye of Dashi and the Thorn of Thunderbolt.

"Take these as well, xin ai. I detest the idea of you leaving here unprotected," He said.

"Thank you, baby," Jaq murmured in her most adorable tone.

"You are trying to kill me," Chase declared. "Why else would you appear before me in such a cute outfit speaking sweetly enough to rot my teeth? You are trying to tempt me into breaking taboo and mounting you right here."

Jaq giggled.

"No! I wouldn't do that! I'm going before you lose control!" The witch announced, jogging towards the main door of the palace.

Chase growled in frustration and turned back to his spell books.

* * *

Jaq wondered where to go for her first tampon/maxi pad purchase. Of course, as a Stygian/Heylin witch of some reputation, of course she wouldn't dream of going anywhere but to an _evil_ store.

Wal-Mart was her first choice.

But then, well, she wasn't quite _that_ evil, so she decided on Walgloom's, the evil pharmacy America couldn't trust. Jaq had always had good luck with their products when she had been merely an evil _boy_ genius . . . . of course, back then she'd . . . _he'd_ never even dared to cut through the feminine hygiene aisle.

Now _she_ had to pick one out.

Deciding to err on the side of caution, she got one package each of pads and tampons, then headed up to the front. Red eyes raked casually over the magazines on display: Evil Popular Mechanics, Evil Homes and Gardens, Witch's Companion, Teen Witch, New Witch, Overlord, Hexes and Potions, Cosmopolitan, and—

Jaq's eyes were caught by a title she'd never seen or noticed before: Evil Consort Monthly.

They had a magazine for evil consorts?

Jaq thought most villainesses these days were too independent to be happy with the title 'consort'; they were all like Wuya and wanted to rule the world on their own. Or they were like Katnappe, possessing all the depth and foresight as your average mud puddle.

If Chase referred to Jaq as his consort, well, the albino witch would have been beside herself with joy.

Soooo . . . . . _she_ was a villainess who was interested in being a consort.

Dragging the magazine out of it's display rack, Jaq studied the white haired, probably immortally young woman dressed in an extravagant Japanese kimono on the front, surrounded by taglines such as: 'Managing the Evil Household: Yes, it's **your** job!' and 'Concubines: Tools to Manage His Sex Drive or Usurpers?' and 'Fending Off Marauding Heroes When He's Away on Evil Business'.

This was the kind of stuff Jaq would like to do for Chase, well, except for the part about the concubines. Jaq Spicer would slaughter any woman who tried to touch _her_ Chase.

"This ain't a library, Snow White," a voice growled.

The albino witch looked up at the hulking man-beast behind the counter.

"Oh, right, sorry!" She tossed down the magazine and her two purchases, then added a King sized triple chocolate, coffee-flavored chocolate truffle filled Craving bar as an afterthought.

The monstrous creature tending the cash register cringed back as he saw the tampons and chocolate combination on the counter.

"That's right," Jaq announced with smug satisfaction.

No other customer received such fast service.

* * *

"Okay, kids, if my nose is right, the Eye of Dashi should be around here somewhere . . . . I think. Unless my allergies are acting up again," Dojo said, circling over the evil side of town.

"Who could sneak into the vault and steal the Eye of Dashi without alerting anyone in the Temple?" Kimiko wondered.

"Chase Young," Raimundo, Omi, and Clay said in one voice.

"But why in tarnation would he want it?" Clay asked. "He don't need it, that's fer sure; an' Jaq don't need th' Eye a' Dashi t' throw lightning around _now_."

"Yeah . . . ." Raimundo growled in a strange tone of voice. "Yeah, Jaq does . . . . I mean no, she's got magic of her own now."

"Oh! Oh, I think this is it!" Dojo cried, circling over a large building. "Yeah, definitely! It's definitely here!"

"A mall?! All right!" Kimiko cried.

The dragon quickly descended in a landscaped courtyard and dropped off his charges, shrinking down to his small form and hiding under Clay's hat. The four monks made their way inside, looking around with interest.

"How're we gonna find th' Eye a' Dashi?" Clay asked.

"It's Shen Gong Wu," came a muffled voice from under his hat. "Just look for something unusual.

Raimundo snorted and pointed to the group of goth-punks lurking in a shady corner, dressed in a mish-mash of modern anarchist punk and Victorian goth clothes.

"I've already spotted 'unusual'," he said, "but I don't think this applies!"

The goth-punk group suddenly looked up sharply, showing far more interest than emos were supposed to.

Jaq wandered down the middle of the mall, her nose buried in 'Evil Consort Monthly' and her tongue toying with a double dip cone of Triple Chocolate Honey Caramel Suicide Crunch.

This magazine was awesome!

There were articles on keeping and holding your evil lord's attention, both in the sack and in the home, how to deal with minions, though they didn't specify human or animal, and why you should never, ever trust heroes, even when they said they had fallen in love with you.

The albino witch gave a little bounce of joy when she turned to an article titled: He's an arrogant, smug, evil bastard--and you wouldn't love him if he weren't.

The goth-punks watching her so intently all made a low, mournful sound of joy -- as only emos could do -- when various generous parts of Jaq bounced as well.

They lost their aloof pose as they watched her go, utterly entranced by the sight of her lovely, voluptuous figure stuffed into goth clothing.

They also weren't the only ones watching her.

"Look!" said Omi. "It is Jaq Spicer!"

"Hmph!" sneered Kimiko. "Dressed like a hussy -- as usual!"

"Yeah," agreed Raimundo, with a fair amount of heat.

"I thought mommas taught their li'l girls t' _not_ dress like sluts," grumbled Clay, pulling the brim of his hat down over his eyes.

Dojo squeaked in protest at the sudden cramping of his quarters, but rebounded with, "Who the heck cares what she's _wearing?_ She's _carrying_ the Eye of Dashi!"

Sure enough, the Eyes of Dashi, along with the Thorn of Thunderbolt and the Golden Condor vied for space in the tiny patent leather purse hanging from Jaq's arm.

The albino witch seemed entirely oblivious to the fact that she had an audience, much less and audience of her worst enemies. Jaq's red eyes ate up words from women just like her; who loved their lords and masters and _wanted_ to be owned by their men.

She had thought she was weird for wanting that; modern woman were supposed to want to be independent and aloof, not long for a strong, dominant male presence . . . . at least that's what the media said.

Jaq flipped a page and came across an ad for evil strollers and cribs.

Just below it was an ad for a sister magazine called 'Evil Maternity'.

Evil babies?

Evil Chase babies?

Jaq let out a low sound of want at the very thought of a whole evil family, then sucked furiously on her ice cream, a hot blush working it's way across her cheeks.

One of the goth boys watching her let out a low, pained grunt. His hips bucked instinctively, and then he crumpled in shame as heat and wetness spread through the crotch of his trousers.

No one paid him any mind -- they were too entranced watching Jaq.

"C'mon," said Raimundo, low and raspy; almost hungry-sounding. "We have to follow her."

"Why?" demanded Kimiko icily.

"So we can get the Shen-Gong-Wu? Heard of 'em? That's _why_ we're here, right?" he snapped meanly, annoyed at her constant hen-pecking.

Kimiko blushed furiously, and then stormed off in a huff.

Clay sighed, glancing after the swaying plaid skirt adorning Heylin's newest skull-splitter.

"Come on; she ain't even payin' attention. Let's just grab th' Wu an' run," the cowboy suggested.

As much as he hated to admit it, the Dragon of Earth knew that Jaq had handed the Xiaolin warriors' collective ass to them the last time. It was better to catch her unawares.

Jaq noticed that her chocolate was melting. She was about to hurriedly eat it when she spied a store tucked away in the corner of the strip.

_Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap_ proclaimed the sign proudly.

"I'm almost certain that's some kind of copyright infringement," she muttered, but then gasped excitedly when she realized what _kind_ of shop it was.

A _sex_ shop.

Quickly, she tossed the melting cone of ice cream into a nearby trash bin and then practically skipped into the store while licking and sucking the melted ice cream from her fingers.

The monks crashed to a halt as they realized where she'd gone.

The other goth-punks slouched into a mournful pile to commiserate on how they were such losers they'd never be able to get a girl that hot -- not even one of their own kind.

"Quickly! We must follow Jack Spicer-who-is-a-girl and retrieve the Shen Gong Wu!" Omi went to dash after Jaq and was brought to an abrupt halt by Clay grabbing the Dragon of Water's shirt.

"Clay?! What are you doing? Do you not want to see Jaq Spicer cowering amongst the merchandise of this shop as we 'lick her booty'?"

The Dragon of the Earth turned a particularly interesting shade of crimson.

"That's 'kick her butt'," Kimiko snapped.

* * *

Inside, Jaq was having the time of her life.

"Omigod, there's so many . . . . so big . . . lookit the colors!" The goth witch squealed, looking around at the plethora of sex toys lining the walls. "I should get one to tide me over for the week, 'cause the shower head was nice, but I _need_ to be penetrated with something."

Jaq began to study the wide and varied offering of fake phalluses.

The middle-aged man standing behind the counter was watching her greedily. Quickly, he checked his teeth in a mirror to be sure nothing was sticking to them, then smoothed down his hair and made his way over to her. He'd seen her type before; wild, little young things, looking to be naughty without getting anything dangerous. Usually, they found the idea of sex with a stranger in a sex shop incredibly wild and naughty and, hey, he just happened to have the fur-lined cuffs and a bed in the back room.

"Hey, there, beautiful," he purred. "Looking for something in particular?"

Jaq turned towards the voice, giving the dumpy old guy approaching her a look of wide-eyed innocence that was entirely out of place.

"Do you have like, a do-it-yourself dildo kit or something? Or is that redundant?" She snickered, amused by her own innuendo.

He smirked, and then reached over to a shelf-in-the-wall and pulled out a box, and handed it to her.

"Here," he said. "'Clone-A-Willy'. Find the man whose willy you want to keep with you always and then... Xerox him, so to speak."

"Perfect!" Jaq cried, hugging the box to her chest. "Now I can have Chase even when I can't _have_ Chase! Oh . . ." she sobered as an unpleasant thought occurred to her. "But _he_ can't have me . . . . Do you have anything like this, y'know, for women?"

The vendor's eyes widened, and then he laughed.

"No, honey," he said, hoping his voice sounded low and smooth. "Nothing like that exists right now. A _true_ woman's pleasure-sheath is unique -- just like she is. If you were hoping to copy your beautiful self... well... the _real_ thing is always so much better."

Even as he spoke, he reached out and gently touched her shoulder as he smiled.

Jaq experienced another first as a girl.

The 'creep alarm' went off in her mind.

'ATTENTION!' It cried. 'The male creature before you wants to have sex with you and for some reason believes this to be in the realm of possibility. Distance yourself immediately!'

Jaq took a step backwards, giving him a nervous smile that looked like more like a sickly grimace.

"Oh. Ah, oh well, I guess I'll have to get something else for my _boyfriend_ . . . my martial artist boyfriend with the jealous streak!" She held up the 'Clone-A-Willy' box like a barrier. "What else would keep a guy from not missing his lady?"

"When that lady is as beautiful as you, sweetheart? Trust me -- there's no substitute. Then again, anyone who's idiot enough to let you out of his sight really doesn't deserve you." The vendor smiled and shifted a tiny bit closer. "What do you say to dinner with me? It's almost time to close up shop and I've got a nice little kitchen in back."

"Awww, _HELL_ no!" Jaq squealed, retreating to the lingerie section. "I've _got_ a lover and he's a hell of a lot sexier than you!"

The witch reached up to grab the wand that was normally tucked into her ponytail and came up with thin air.

Oh yeah . . . . no magic.

_Shit_.

The man scowled. "Hey! Listen, lady! All you had to do was say 'no' -- _politely!_ I'm not a _pervert_. I _can_ take the word 'no'! It ain't unreasonable for a guy to try for a pretty girl! And y'know what? I don't think I like your attitude! I'm pretty sure I want you to leave!"

Just as Jaq was opening her mouth to agree, the door to the shop wrenched open and the monks came bolting inside.

Just as _they_ showed up... so did Chase.

Jaq's mouth remained open as she took in the new occupants of the shop.

Where the hell did the monks come from? And Chase? Well, Chase had probably been watching her, like the awesome, protective sexy beast he was . . . .

Jaq gave a little sigh at the thought of her black-winged guardian angel.

Clay took one look around the shop, turned as red as his bandana, and locked eyes with the floor tile.

Omi looked around. His eyes grew wide, and then vision was lost as Clay plunked his hat over the little monk's head.

"What -- what the hell?" sputtered the vendor, shocked to his core. He stumbled back away from the people in his shop. "You -- you kids! Get the hell out of here! I'll lose my license if anyone sees underage minors in my shop!"

He pointed at the man with the glowing red eyes. "What the hell are _you?!_ How did you _get_ here?! I did _not_ just see you--!"

"You _did_ see me teleport into your store, filthy swine!" hissed Chase. "Just as _I_ saw _you_ perving on _MY WOMAN!_"

"Ewwww," whined Kimiko. "You perved on _Jaq?_ She's a creep! And she's ugly, too!"

The vendor snorted. "Said the flat-chested, stick-straight runt."

Even as Kimiko let out a squeal that rivaled an enraged equine's, Omi stumbled forward.

"Enough!" he shouted, his voice muffled by Clay's hat. "Enough chat-chit! We are here for the Shen-Gong-Wu! Please to be handing over the Eye of Dashi, and no one will get hurt!"

"Someone is about to be hurt," growled Chase coldly. "You monks will end up getting injured as well if you get between me and this putrid waste of an orgasm!"

"Boy, you better _not_ be talkin' trash about my mother!" snarled the vendor, stepping forward with his hands curled into fists.

"It's a damn good thing I'm on my period," muttered Kimiko. "With all this testosterone floating around, I'd get pregnant from one deep breath."

"Doubtful," called Jaq. "One, you have to be sexually developed to get pregnant. Two, you can't get pregnant when sucking cock!"

Chase heard the remark about menstruation and barely controlled his flinch. He hadn't had time to enact the spell before arriving. He'd been too worried about his lover -- and he'd seen he had cause to be!

"Damn it! I don't have _time_ to deal with you! Get out!" Chase howled, and lashed his hand through the air towards the monks.

They braced themselves, but no magic erupted from the man's hand.

Raimundo smirked. "What? You expect us to be afraid of a _hand?_"

That was when every dildo on display leaped off its display unit and flew through the air towards the monks.

Three monks clutched each other and Omi as they screamed shrilly.

"What? What?!" demanded Omi. "I can't see! I can't--mmph!"

Raimundo screamed louder to see a dildo plugging his friend's mouth, keeping Omi from speaking.

All four monks broke and scrambled like mad for the exit as the dildos began flailing in the air, beating themselves against the fleeing teenagers; pounding bruises into young skin and leaving penis-shaped marks behind as they ran from the store, screaming madly.

"Hey! Hey! That's my stock! Bring that back!" the vendor cried, and began to run for the door.

Jaq stared after them, her own mouth hanging open.

"That," she began emphatically. "Was the most wrong thing ever conceived in the history of wrong. That was the Jungian archetype of wrong. That was all thirty-one flavors of wrong. That—"

Jaq broke off sharply as a cardboard box left behind in the carnage fell off the shelf next to her. The albino teen picked it up and looked at it.

A 'love-sheath' masturbatory aid for men—supposedly with two rows of stimulating beads to ensure a grand time was had by all.

Still clutching her 'Clone-A-Willy' box, Jaq held up the love-sheath box with a broad grin.

"Look, ai ren! I got you a present!"

Chase glanced at the box in her hands and turned up his nose.

"Ecchhh," he scoffed. "No. Thank you, xin ài, but no thank you. I will not use cheap, badly-made mortal toys that cannot possibly hope to accommodate my draconic passion. Besides, if I need it that badly, I'll go out and find some willing whore."

Jaq gaped at him in shock, but he wasn't quite finished.

"Although, it would only be a waste of money," continued Chase. "You've quite spoiled me for all other women, Jaq. I can't stomach the thought of being with anyone other than you."

"That's good, 'cause it would save me having to _murder_ every whore in the world just to keep you to myself!" Jaq snapped, striding up to her lover.

"If you ever went to a whore, I'd – I'd—well, _she'd_ be fucking cat food! No concubines!" She yelled, shaking a finger under Chase's nose. "You're _my_ man, Chase Young!"

An eyebrow flicked up. "Oh, you would, would you?"

Chase gave a slow, wicked grin. "I find myself unbearably excited at the thought of you murdering just to keep me all to yourself!"

He started to reach for her, but flinched back at the last moment.

"Damn! I keep forgetting about your menstrual period!" He gave her a mournful look. "If only you were not on your monthly! I would take you -- here and now!"

Jaq smirked and held out the love sheath box again.

"You sure you don't want it?" She giggled. "I found a way to _have_ you when I can't have you, I just wanted you to have the same thing."

Jaq sighed, tucking the Clone-A-Willy box into her purse.

"I'd say we could go for a long walk on the beach together, but you can't even hold my hand right now, can you?" The albino witch heaved a long, mournful sigh. "I wish I could touch you right now."

"I wish I could touch you, too," said Chase quietly. "And I appreciate that you wanted to help me, xin ài, but the truth is... I'd rather be tormented with the real you than pleasured by a copy of you."

"Did you ever get that barrier spell working?" Jaq asked a hopeful look in her red eyes.

Chase shook his head; the thick, black locks of his hair swayed elegantly with the motion. "No. I have all the necessary materials assembled. However, I saw _this_ disgusting pile of phlegm putting the moves on you and could not stay away."

"Then let's go _home_ so you can _do_ it and I can at least _hug_ you again!" Jaq knew she was whining, but didn't care. She started to reach to Chase, but forced herself to hold back.

"Yes," said Chase. "Yes. I will be content enough if I can at least hold you in my arms again. However! I will send you home via teleportation spell. I will not risk you to the monks now that they know you have Shen-Gong-Wu on you."

Jaq nodded obediently, clutching her purchases around her as the space time continuum shifted around her. She reappeared in Chase's palace, in a room that was obviously set up for a magical ritual.

Jaq was standing in the middle of a great circle of runes and symbols.

She shuffled her platformed toes together and tried not to smudge any of the chalk lines.

She blinked and looked around. "Um... lover? What's all this?"

"The ritual for the barrier spell," Chase answered, teleporting home a heartbeat behind her. "So that I may at least _touch_ you! If I cannot touch my xin ài for a week, I fear I shall go insane."

Chase strode to the edge of the circle of runes and symbols.

Jaq hugged her bags to her chest and 'mwee'd quietly to herself.

"Take it away, baby!" she cried.

Chase smiled. "Do you know... if anyone else had called me 'baby', I would have crippled them to the point of helplessness so that they equaled an infant? From you... it is strangely endearing."

His smile widened when she made her ecstatic noise again.

"Now, throw me your purchases, my love, and let me put that spell on you!"

Jaq did as instructed, heaving her bags to Chase, and then shuffling her boots restlessly as she waited for him to get spell casting.

Chase set the bags aside, grimacing as he saw the name of the sanitary napkin package through one of the bags, and then turned to his lover.

"This shouldn't hurt, my beautiful girl," he murmured. "However, if it does..."

Jaq started at the mention of pain, but considered the options. No pain now, but a week solid of not touching and kissing Chase _OR_ some pain now and a week solid of pets and strokes and kisses.

"It's okay," Jaq murmured, tilting her head to one side. "I don't _want_ to hurt, but . . . if it does it will be worth it."

He lifted an eyebrow. "You are certain? As I said, it _shouldn't_ hurt. I do not _want_ to cause you pain, xin ài. You are certain you wish to face the possibility of it?"

"I'm certain I don't _want_ it to hurt. But . . ." Jaq suddenly hugged herself. "A week of not being able to touch you at all? That already hurts!"

It did, too, the thought of being without Chase for that long started up an ache deep in her chest and made her eyes burn.

His smile was slow and sweet.

"My beautiful ghost," he murmured. "Very well, then. Close your eyes and think of your feelings for me. What you want with me."

He lifted his hands, his fingers splayed out. Black light was already crackling around the long, elegant digits.

Trying to ignore the mild panic she felt at having Chase's magic crackling towards her, the albino woman let her eyes drift closed and thought of Chase.

Oh Chase . . . .

He was so magnificent; so strong, so powerful, so _evil_ . . . . but he was sweet to her. He loved her; he had said so! And more than having said so, he showed her.

It suddenly occurred to her that back when she had been Jack, she had overheard Wuya and Bean talking about Chase. Hannibal had suggested Wuya attack him while they slept together, but the old witch shot that down with the admission that Chase never let her sleep in his bed. Chase wouldn't even fuck her in _his_ bed.

Jaq had spent every night cocooned in a nest of silk and down with the ancient warlord.

Sometimes she woke up in the night with Chase draped over her and snoring lightly, which was somehow terribly sweet. She was so lucky.

She was so lucky he loved her.

A lump seized Jaq's throat and an unexpected tear slid down her cheek.

He might have been worried at the sight of that tear.

If it hadn't been for the expression of absolute adoration on her face.

Hers was the look of someone who _loved_ -- deeply, and truly, loved.

She loved his very existence; enjoyed his life even if hers had never been entwined with his.

Chase let out a shuddering breath at his own joy in finding this woman -- this beautiful, glorious girl who had clearly been made for him -- and sent his magic outwards as he began chanting the words of the spell in fluent, faultless, Ancient Chinese.

Jaq felt the warmth surround her, felt a light prickling and cracking along her skin, like the shocks of static electricity, but it didn't matter because her mind was on Chase.

His skin was always so hot; like a fire burned under his skin. The feel of it as it brushed against hers was electric. Even when it wasn't in a sexual tone, as they moved in the same bed during a restless night. Nights like those, Chase would roll and toss in his sleep, throwing his arm over her body and murmuring nonsense. Wuya cruised through the bedroom often then, hovering over the sleeping couple and fighting back curses. The old hag didn't dare wake the sleeping warrior.

The last time he had had such a night . . . .

Jaq quivered a little with the memory.

Chase had somehow bunched up the pillow under his neck and started snoring in earnest. Jaq had waited for him to shift again for a while, but when he was still sawing logs after an hour, the sleep-deprived witch had taken action.

"Chase, you're snoring," she had said in a conversational tone.

Without waking, the ancient warrior had turned onto his side.

Jaq had never felt more powerful.

Why did such stupid little things fill her heart with such love she thought it would burst?

An errant shock made her flinch, but she was completely enraptured with thoughts of Chase and herself wrapped up in their love nest together.

'Cause really, it was so stupid that the little things that showed that he was still human, still just a man were what made her heart squish the most. She should be enthralled with the perfect warrior he was, and she _was_ enthralled by it, but if another warlord showed up; more powerful, more skilled, more evil, Jaq would have considered him a complete and total loser because he would simply be not Chase.

She loved him so, so much.

The air around her cooled abruptly. Jaq opened her eyes just in time to see the light fade from the lines chalked on the floor.

"Was that it?" She asked the object of her affections.

In answer, Chase strode forward, caught hold of her, and crushed her against him in a tight, tight hug.

Jaq let out a sound that was half sob, half moan and clutched at Chase in return.

"I love you," she managed to gasp.

"Beloved," he murmured, and nuzzled his face against hers. "Beloved. Jaq. My Jaq."

Loved her as if he'd never stopped.

"My love," he said softly.

"I couldn't stop thinking . . . . you let me sleep with you. You always let me sleep in your bed," Jaq whispered, feeling her eyes tear up again. "Always. From the first night."

"Always," he said gently, pressing his lips to her hair, "because that is where I always wanted you to be."

Jaq let out a wondering cry, feeling the tears pour down her cheeks.

She clutched at her warlord, sobbing unashamedly at the depth of the feelings she had for him.

_Her_ warlord. Her lover, her idol, her Heylin lord and evil master. He was hers and no one else's.

"Are- are you _my_ Chase?" she asked, just wanting to hear it once from his lips.

"I am yours," he purred, stroking his hands down her back, over her brilliant red hair. "I have waited so long for you, Jaq. Years and years... I wanted a lover to stand with me, be my partner. You are here. You are finally here."

"I'm here," Jaq returned, letting the tears stream down her face. "I'm not going anywhere."

He hugged her tightly against him again and pressed a kiss to her brow.

"Excellent. Now... make use of the things you purchased, my beautiful ghost girl, and then come to bed. I want to hold you against me for hours and hours."

"_Yes!_" Jaq agreed eagerly.

* * *

In the end, Jaq went with the tampons.

She tried a pad, but couldn't stand the feeling of wearing a diaper, not snuggled up in bed with her Chase.

After a few false starts, she managed to get one in comfortably, and then wrapped up her girl parts in sexy black silk panties complete with ruffles of black lace over the hips.

Jaq fled the bathroom as if she feared it wanted to trap her and dove into bed, burrowing under the covers to seek out hot, sexy, satiny dragon-skin.

Chase pulled her against him, purring draconically at the feel of her soft skin against him. He stroked his hand down, exploring, and groaned as he traced the pattern of her panties.

"Must you torment me so, little ghost?" he murmured, and nibbled lightly along the column of her neck.

"I don't want you to be hurt," Jaq sighed, snaking her arms around his neck. "Call me crazy, but when my bodily fluids are poison to my reason for living, I kind of want to put a barrier between him and them."

"It won't help much if you entice said reason for living beyond the point of control," Chase teased her, stroking his fingers along the edges of the leg holes that curved against her delectable rump.

"Mmmmmm, said reason for living will just have to be satisfied with blowjobs for a while," Jap purred, pressing her breasts forward against his chest.

Chase's entire body stiffened and he inhaled a shivering sigh as he clutched her tighter.

"I... I will. Always. Your gorgeous, hot, wet mouth..." He almost drooled, thinking of the heat and the wet wrapped around him. "But for now... Beloved, I simply want to hold you. I need to feel you against me, in our bed, where I know you are safe and warm."

Jaq moaned, more turned on by the thought of such emotional intimacy than by the thought of fellating her lover.

"I want that, too!" She whimpered. "I want to touch you and be next to you . . . . . . to feel you sleep on me and hear you snore in my ear. . . . I love you, baby."

Chase smiled; stroked his fingertips delicately over her back in a long, slow-slow motion.

"Good. Very good," he purred. "My little ghost girl..."

He arched his back slightly, inviting her to touch him all she wanted. It amused him, sometimes, to realize how very shy she was; how uncertain of her rights in their relationship. She could touch him whenever she wished to. In fact, he _craved_ her touching him; the sign of her acceptance and comfort of being the lover of a dragon-lord.

For a moment Jaq's eyes widened, seeking confirmation in Chase's gold gaze. Could she really touch him? Was it really all right?

Whoever Jaq was now, she had her roots in being Jack, and Jack didn't have any luck with love. It was purported his parents had loved him, but they had their own lives and cared little for their only son. Any affection given was strained and quickly curtailed should Jack act out, misbehave, or simply react in an unexpected way.

To Jaq's mind, she could love as deeply and as sincerely as she wished; everyone else's feelings were transitory and hinged entirely on her behaving by an unwritten set of rules she hadn't been privy to.

The albino witch woke up in a cold sweat some nights for fear of Doing the Wrong Thing and causing Chase to not love her anymore.

Chase gave her a slight nod.

Smiling, Jaq ran her lands lightly across the dragon lord's sculpted chest, admiring the soft skin and hard muscle on display.

* * *

Chase wasn't snoring now.

Now he had his mouth mashed against Jaq's chest and was murmuring nonsense in his sleep.

Jaq thought her heart would swell up and burst with the sheer joy of it.

She held the dragon lord's head to her chest and stroked his hair soothingly.

Wuya cruised out of the wall, saw them snuggled up together and turned a tight circle in agitation.

"What's your problem?" Jaq whispered.

"Why are you still in his bed?!" Wuya hissed. "You're poison to him right now! You should at least be banished from his bedchamber until you've stopped bleeding!"

"Chase wants me here," Jaq returned lightly.

"Monsters and witches are supposed to be on the outs while a witch bleeds! You're doing it all wrong! Of course you would screw this up, Jaq!"

Much to Wuya's surprise, Jaq chuckled softly.

"Did you ever think _you_were screwing it up? I don't think monsters and witches are supposed to hate each other while a witch is on her period. I think it worked out that when a witch lost her magic, she'd have a big, sexy beast to protect her. The poisonous blood just added to the monster's frustration and helped him fight off any good warriors who wanted to take advantage of a witch's helplessness. No, Wuya, I think I'm doing it right."

The ghost witch bit back a shriek of rage, cutting tight circles over Jaq's head and snarling to herself until Chase shifted and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like: 'You can't cut flesh with scissors.'

Jaq gently kissed the top of his head and stroked his hair soothingly.

Wuya froze momentarily. The Heylin witch had learned very early on in her incarceration that Chase did not like to be woken up, especially not by Wuya and especially not when she was just growling at Jaq.

The stupid little albino witch was smirking at her, secure in the knowledge that Wuya didn't dare do anything to disturb her lord and lover.

"Good night, Wuya," Jaq whispered sweetly.

The dead witch responded with an ancient curse that made her living counterpart giggle.

The old snotrag dealt with, Jaq snuggled down against her pillows and, still holding Chase to her chest, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Chase strode through the hallways of his keep, following the tangy, sweet, cloying scent of his lover. His meditations had revealed another Shen-Gong-Wu he didn't wish the monks to have. Normally, Chase Young would have wasted no time retrieving it, but with Jaq in her current state the dragon lord was loathe to leave his lover alone, even just for a little while.

"Greetings, Master Young," came an electronic voice.

Chase paused and considered the JackBot in the hallway.

A squadron of the things had appeared at his door this morning at Jaq's command. It had taken some convincing to persuade the machines that Jaq was indeed Jack Spicer made female, but Jaq had managed.

Chase had managed to get them to stop calling her 'Master Jack' with one very descriptive sentence outlining his plans for the next automaton to refer to his love as such, and what he would do with the pieces afterwards.

Now the JackBots called their creator 'Mistress Jaq', but Chase, as master of the land, was now called 'Master Young'.

It was a title he could live with.

"Where is my love?" Chase inquired of the robot.

"Mistress Jaq is in the lab we assembled this morning, Master Young. She is creating more personality chips. She believes she can meld science and magic once she is done with her menses."

Chase blanched at the mention of Jaq's period of uncleanliness, but swept past the robot and into the makeshift lab Jaq had set up earlier in the day.

The sight of black jeans, a red, ragged sleeveless T-shirt, and bright yellow goggles made him pause again.

His mind rebelled at the memories such attire dredged up, but Chase forced himself to look again and notice the goggles were pushing back long lengths of blood red hair, the black jeans, while a loose fit on Jack, barely contained Jaq's curvy hips and delectable rear and the sleeveless T-shirt, altered by a boy, gaped open at the armholes to reveal the black lace brassiere that barely accommodated Jaq's ample breasts.

Such a wide opening simply begged for the insertion of two large hands.

With a self-satisfied smirk, Chase crossed the room on little cat feet and honored the shirt's request.

Jaq started at the unexpected touch, but quickly relaxed when she realized Chase's large hands were the ones sliding under her shirt and cupping her breasts through the lacy black bra she wore.

The tech wizard put down her tools and leaned back against her dragon lord, reaching up with one hand to stroke his cheek.

"Did you want something, Chase?" She asked with a grin.

"What I truly desire I cannot have," Chase reported wistfully, fondling all the while. "I wish my lover to stand beside me while we play with the monks again, but I cannot risk her in such a situation."

Jaq purred with happiness.

"Are you going to fight the monks again?" She asked.

"Mmmm, yes," Chase murmured, delving into the cups of Jaq's bra. "A powerful Shen-Gong-Wu is going to reveal itself; the Staff of Dragon's Fire. I don't wish for the monks to have access to it. But I don't wish to leave you alone for so long. I must, though. Will you be all right? Can I bring you anything?"

"Chocolate!" Jaq said instantly. "I always thought the chocolate cravings were exaggerations, but oh my god!"

Chase chuckled, pressing a kiss to his lover's forehead.

"Your body is craving magnesium now, little ghost," he informed her. "Chocolate is the most common thing in your diet that contains it in large quantities."

"Bring me some?" Jaq pleaded.

"Anything, my beautiful little ghost girl."

Chase pressed a warm, soft, but close-mouthed kiss to Jaq's plush lips, and began to reluctantly remove his hands from her shirt... only to slide them back in and grip her full breasts once more.

"I love how they feel," he murmured, nuzzling the back of her neck even as his hands squeezed gently; stroked, fondled, and tugged on her nipples through the sheer black fabric. "Even when they are confined like this, I love the weight and warmth of them. How I wish I was sucking on them while rutting between your soft white thighs."

Jaq moaned breathlessly, pushing back against her lover's mouth. She couldn't give Chase what he truly wanted, but if he wished for a hand job or an oral, she was ready and willing.

Jaq would never turn Chase away from her bed.

"I wish you were doing that, too," she panted. The intimacy of last night gave her the courage to do more than simply react to Chase's touch.

"I wish you were inside of me right now, Chase," she purred, doing her best sexy voice. "On top of me and inside of me and thrusting like a _jackhammer_."

He growled and shuddered hard, gripping her tighter for a moment.

Then, abruptly, he was pressing her forward and down atop her own worktable. Reaching back, he swiftly undid the ties of his armor skirting and tore it out of his way so that his hardened cock, still encased in his trousers, wasn't quite so muffled.

Chase pressed forward hard against Jaq's denim-clad rump and moaned, his eyes closing. His hips jerked as memory gave him the feel of her if he'd truly been buried inside her heated wetness. He moaned again and rubbed hard against her.

"Oh, Jaq..." he breathed, his hips beginning to stroke rhythmically. "My little ghost, my beautiful girl... Gods, how I wish I was inside you..."

Jaq squeaked in surprise when Chase shoved her down and almost cried out in protest when he lost his armor skirting, but when he simply began to rub against her she quieted.

Poor Chase; he was so desperate for her that he was stooping to frottage.

"Chase . . . . you will be soon; baby; just a few days and then I'll fuck you until you can't see straight. I won't let you rest until I'm dripping with come. Chaaaaase . . ."

He gave a shuddery, shaky breath and rubbed harder, faster against her.

"Yessssssssssssss," he said, his lust so deep and desperate that he growled as he spoke. "Yes... yes! I'll hold you down and fuck you hard, my love; fuck you and fuck you until I come. I will not stop for your pleasure! I will take my own! I will come inside you, and fuck you again, and come, and fuck you, and by then _maybe_ I will have recovered from the denial of you enough to concentrate on bringing you to orgasm!"

He rocked and thrust against her, his hands gripping her hips hard as he strained to get as much friction as possible.

"Want to be _in_ you," he snarled, humping roughly. "Want to be _in_, warm and wet, and coming _inside_ you--!"

Jaq whimpered lightly as Chase's fingers pinched her hips, but the lustful humping of the dragon lord was doing its work: the albino witch was becoming aroused.

"Oh God yeah, Chase! My lord, my lover! You'll be _in_ me, baby! I won't let you out! I'll keep you inside after you come and I'll wait until you get hard again and then I'll ride you like a cowgirl!"

Jaq started to push back as Chase pushed forward, mimicking the movements she made during sex. Her cheeks were flushed, her breathing labored as she ground and thrust back against her lover.

Chase gripped tighter, rubbed harder -- and broke on a muffled sob, a strangled whimper that sounded like her name as he came in his trousers, rubbing frantically against her while kissing and mouthing at the back of her neck.

Jaq squealed and whimpered as she felt his body shudder all over and knew Chase had come. She hadn't been quite so lucky, but she was still flushed and hot and _horny_.

Chase rested against her back, panting, damp, flushed with exertion and pleasure. He rested in the haze of well-earned bliss, nearly drowsing. A few minutes passed, and then he began to kiss the back of her neck again, smiling.

"Now, my lovely ghost girl, let me take care of--"

He broke off with a shocked gasp as the magical beacon of an activating Shen-Gong-Wu slammed into his mind. He'd learned the spell to heighten his awareness of them after he'd disposed of Wuya and could not rely on her reactions anymore. Now, the new 'Wu had gone active, fully active, and he had only seconds to get to it before the Dragons did.

He explained all this in a rush as he jerked away from his young lover. A hasty cleaning spell, followed by the re-donning of his armor, and then he was gone in a whirl of black magic.

Jaq stared at the spot where he had stood only seconds before and made a pouty little whimpering noise in the back of her throat. Of course, thanks to her little purchase yesterday, she could pleasure herself on Chase's cock even when the warlord was elsewhere.

The albino lady looked over at the schematics spread across her workbench, the carefully placed plans shifted and scattered in Chase's lust.

Hmm, well, after she cleaned up. And maybe figured out that problem with attaching the spell to the artificial intelligence. . . .

The albino witch settled back at her work desk.

* * *

"So, what is it we're looking for again?"

A rough sigh, and then Dojo's voice said, "The Staff of Dragon's Fire. It looks like a quarter staff except it's gold and has rubies on the slightly flared head. That's the conduit that the lightning blasts come from."

A chortle. "So, we're lookin' for a _boomstick_ hah?"

Groans from Kimiko and Raimundo.

"Ah, shaddup, Clay! But... man, _more_ lightning stuff? Those old dudes weren't the most imaginative bunch, were they?" groused Raimundo.

"For real," sneered Kimiko. "Why not just call it what it is? The Staff of Making Things Go Kablooey?"

"So sorry," said Dojo dryly. "We didn't _have_ a word for 'kablooey' fifteen hundred years ago."

"Was _everything_ fifteen hundred years ago? Or is that just the easiest--?"

It was at that moment that Chase chose to show the young monks precisely why the Staff of Dragon's Fire was named the way it was.

When the smoke cleared, he was unpleasantly surprised to find the three male monks huddling behind Kimiko's fire shield. Before the dragon lord could do much more than scowl, a stone fist erupted from beneath his feet. Chase managed to leap back in time to avoid a direct strike, but the Staff of Dragon Fire was knocked from his grasp.

Chase flipped neatly backwards, his body stretching and twisting gracefully before alighting effortlessly on his feet. He ignored the monks in order to relocate the Staff and growled upon sighting it up on a ledge. Immedatiately, he was in motion, leaping for the Staff of Dragon's Fire.

The Dragon of Wind was also in motion, using his elemental power to shoot through the air towards the Staff. He reached just as Chase did and grabbed one end as the dragon lord grabbed the other.

Chase narrowed his eyes at the Brazilian youth across from him. "Pedrosa. Willing to risk your neck against me?"

The Dragon of the Wind grinned.

"No little kept slut today, Young? Fine, guess I'll have to wait until I get home to look at porn. I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! A race across the mountain tops; first one to touch ten peaks wins!"

Chase smiled coldly at the younger man. "Agreed. However, there's one thing I must do, first."

"Oh yeah?" Rai growled.

The other monks reached the mountaintop and approached the pair.

"What's that?"

The smile disappeared quickly.

"This."

He reached forward and slapped Raimundo's face sharply.

Even as the others gasped and green eyes stared at him in wide, disbelieving shock, Chase growled, "_Never_ say such things about my woman again, Pedrosa, or I'll dangle you from my mountain ledge by your entrails!"

Rai narrowed his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Jack was a whore when he was a boy and I'll bet _real_ to ravioli she's an even bigger whore as a woman. How long did it take to talk her into fucking you? Five seconds? I'll bet she only gets of off her back to get on her knees. You'll see. Xiaolin Showdown!"

Chase loosed a shattering roar and threw a punch at Raimundo. The only reason the Brazilian youth lived was because the terrain shifted swiftly enough so that Chase's knuckles grazed Rai's jaw. Even that small tap was enough to send him reeling backwards, dizzy from the strike and struggling to keep his feet.

The terrain had shifted to form rock bridges from one peak to the next in zigzagging patterns. Target-zones, clearly outlined, were situated atop each peak. It was obvious that as the racers achieved the peaks, they were to touch the targets to signify their presence.

The two contestants took their places at the starting line, glaring hatefully at each other.

"GONG YI TAMPAI!" they both roared, trying to out-shout the other.

Dojo held up a cork pistol and fired, the cork soon dangling down by its attached string.

At the pistol start, both men took off running.

Raimundo didn't run for long; He quickly made use of his mastery over the wind to slingshot himself through the air, leaping down onto the first target in a few seconds. Once his presence was registered, he took off again, heading directly towards the next target.

Chase smirked, tapped the target Raimundo had slapped, and kept at his steady pace.

Raimundo reached the second, looked back, and grinned wickedly to see Chase behind him. He launched himself at the third, the fourth, the fifth... and glanced back again to see Chase just reaching the fourth peak.

He decided to get back at the crazy bastard for slugging him and he slowed his pace, taking his time -- taunting Chase with the knowledge that he didn't even need to go at full power to beat the old fart.

He was just reaching for the sixth target when Chase's hand slammed down on it.

A moment later, Chase's fist slammed into Raimundo's face.

Laughing, Chase bolted forward to complete the course with supernatural speed.

Once Chase completed the race, the immediate area returned to it's natural state while the Staff of Dragon's Fire glowed in the dragon lord's grip.

By the time all of that was done, Raimundo had managed to uncurl slightly from the fetal position to glance up at the victor through pain-slitted eyes.

"Foul-mouthed idiot," hissed Chase. "You are unworthy of the title of Xiaolin Warrior!"

He lifted the Staff -- his intent to plunge it through Raimundo's body unmistakable.

Slabs of stone lifted and curled protectively around the fallen warrior.

"Hold it right there, Young!" Clay cried. "Rai might have a mouth on him like an outhouse basement, but we _ain't_ gonna let you kill him for it!"

"What he said!" Omi agreed, spinning the Shimo Staff before him.

"Yeah! But, y'know, if you promise to just give him a good beating we might look the other way," Kimiko growled.

Chase bared his fangs at the three sort of do-gooders. "More than a little annoyed at watching your boyfriend lust after _my_ woman?"

He grinned maliciously at the scowl of anger and hatred that mottled her face.

"Be that as it may, he shall never get his hands on my Jaq," promised the dragon-lord. "If he should try -- should he put so much as a fingertip against her skin -- I will leave him so horribly mangled he will resent me for the rest of his life for letting him _live_."

Chase fixed them all with one final, ice-cold glare, and then vanished.

He had chocolate to acquire.

* * *

"Mistress Jaq, I have drawn the hot bath you asked for, the Chameleonbot went shopping in your form and has acquired more clothing for you and the fake phallus modeled after Master Chase's genitalia is ready and waiting in the bathroom. Will there be anything else you require?" the Yes-bot reported, hovering next to Jaq.

"Mmmmmm, no, I'm fine," the albino genius sighed, pulling the ponytail holder out of her hair and letting her crimson locks cascade down her shoulders and back.

"Chase should be home soon. After that extremely graphic snuggling session in the lab, I'll bet he'll be up for some heavy petting when he gets home; what better way to welcome him than to be wet, naked, and masturbating furiously with a copy of his cock?"

"You're every villain's dream, Mistress Jaq!" the Yes-bot announced.

"I know," Jaq said, pulling her T-shirt up over her head and letting it fall to the ground.

She continued to trail clothing down the hallway and into the bathroom, ending up quite naked as she stood before the tub. After a brief, extremely un-ladylike pose to remove her feminine protection, the white skinned witch lowered herself into the steaming water and sighed.

"Turn on the jets and get lost, Yes-bot," she instructed. "When Chase comes home, be sure to send him straight here."

"You got it, evil mistress!" The robot agreed cheerfully, dialing up the whirlpool jets and quickly quitting the room.

Jaq lay in the water and enjoyed the churning motion for a while, then turned on her side and hooked one knee up on the side of the basin, then moved down until she found a water jet. The albino witch moaned softly.

* * *

Raimundo sailed through the evening skies on sleek air currents, cloaked in the Shroud of Shadows that he'd enlarged using the Changing Chopsticks with the Reversing Mirror so the SoS would cover all of him.

The others were content to mope around the Temple, grumbling about how unfair it was that Chase had managed to win after all.

_He_ wasn't so interested in just rolling over and accepting that Evil could do whatever it wanted. Hey... if the Heylin could sneak in and steal Shen-Gong-Wu from them, then they could easily do it in return. All was fair in love and war, and the Xiaolin and Heylin were definitely at war. The idea of turning the other cheek...? _So _fifty years ago.

So, while his holier-than-thou companions kept to their pseudo-saintly lifestyle in the Temple, he snuck out for a raiding mission. He knew he'd be getting an earful when he got back, but neither would they tell him to return them.

Raimundo snorted contemptuously. Bunch of pompous-ass windbags, the lot of them. Willing to let someone else be the Left Hand while the Right Hands enjoyed the fruits of the shady labor.

Ah. There was the Mountain of Doom, on approach. According to Kimiko's search program and Google Earth on her laptop, Chase was located somewhere in New York City. If he moved quickly and quietly, he could get around the jungle cats and snatch some of the dragon-lord's 'Wu collection. At the very least, he needed to get the Silver Manta Ray and the Golden Condor. There was no _way_ he was going to be the guy to fly them all around using wind currents in the event of Dojo being incapacitated!

Knowing better than to try the front door between the "jaws" of the mountain facade, Raimundo went in from the top, using one of the eyeholes. Landing gently, he kept himself cloaked and snuck out of the observation room, out into the castle proper.

Finding a shadowy niche, Raimundo hunkered down, closed his eyes, and concentrated on his "tiger instincts." He didn't have a handy-dandy Shen-Gong-Wu locator and the Heylin Lord's palace was too big to simply check every nook and cranny. If he used his tiger instincts, he'd have a better chance of finding some of the 'Wu.

He breathed out, then in, and then slowly out.

And felt the urge to go higher up and further in.

Stealthily, he made his way up the stairs to a hallway and began slinking down the corridor.

* * *

"Mistress Jaq, would you like some champagne?" Yes-Bot inquired.

Jaq, her eyes hooded and sleepy from the marathon masturbation session she was resting from, peered up at the robot curiously.

"Champagne? Why would I like some champagne?" she asked.

"You're a beautiful, exotic lady taking a bubble bath in a tub big enough to swim in and surrounded by burning candles. A glass of champagne in your hand would complete the picture," the automaton offered.

"Oh. Well, okay, sure. I guess I'll try it," Jaq conceded.

A hatch opened up on the robot's chest and an elegant glass of bubbling amber was extended. Jaq took the stem of the glass in fingers still slick with bubbles and sipped delicately.

A moment later she spat out the mouthful into the bathwater.

"EEEEWWWwwww! That's disgusting! Why do people _drink_ this crap?! Yuck!" Jaq wailed. She thrust the glass back at the Yes-Bot. "Take this back! Go down to the kitchen and get some sparkling cider and replace it with that! Now! Go!"

The robot didn't even pause to close the door behind him.

* * *

He was getting closer to the source of the Shen-Gong-Wu that was drawing him. He didn't know which one -- or maybe it was all of them -- but whatever was pulling him was _strong._ His heart was beating hard and fast, and he was almost shivering with excitement. To his surprise, he had half a stock rising in his pants.

Just as he was nearing a large, ornate door, he heard the click of the latch. His eyes widened briefly and then he floated up on the most subtle of wind currents that powered him up so he could cling to the ceiling. If -- or when -- he was discovered, he'd at least have the high ground.

To his surprise, a Jackbot moved through the door. Blond hair, a metal-crafted tuxedo, an overly perky smiling face... ahah. This was the Yes-Bot. It was carrying a tray with a bottle of champagne and a mostly full glass of the stuff. It scooted down the hallway without bothering to close the door behind it, whistling merrily.

Raimundo narrowed his eyes. Chase was still out and about, but the presence of the Yes-Bot meant Jack was in residence.

He'd have to be fast and careful to avoid getting the crap kicked out of him by the powerful new witch.

Floating down on self-made air currents, he gingerly went inside.

_This is Chase's room... suite_ Raimundo thought, looking around. It was clearly a set of rooms, but the bedroom was clearly the dominant part of the suite, given that it was the room he was standing in just by going through the door. The bed dominated the room and was impressively designed. Big enough for ten people, and carved with dragons and arcane symbols, and hung with luxurious curtains that were currently tied back.

However, that sensation of _must have_ was still tugging him, and he turned his attention to the partially open door nearby and crept closer.

Jaq sighed softly as she gently rearranged her surroundings. She had left the warmth of the bathtub to rinse her mouth out in the sink, and then replaced a few candles that had guttered down to nearly nothing. For a moment, she stood in the middle of the bath, wet and naked and practically glowing in the soft candlelight.

She wondered when Chase was coming back.

Raimundo crept to the door and peered around the edge, only to stifle a quick gasp even as his cock went rock hard in his pants.

Jaq's skin threw off a soft sheen of luminescence. Her long legs led up into curvy, perfect hips. A narrow waist that flared up into a solid torso upon which rose the glorious crown jewels of her breasts. The nipples were high and tight and Raimundo felt his mouth watering as he looked at them. He wanted nothing more than to suck them even as he rutted fiercely between those long legs of hers.

He shuddered as he imagined how hot and slick she would be as he stroked in and out...

A noise alerted him just in time and he dodged to the side as the Yes-Bot came back through, pushing the bathroom door open wider. Quickly, Raimundo slipped in, and hurried to a far corner where he would have a better view of her lying in the bathtub. He so desperately wanted to see those breasts of hers in the water.

So anxious was he to spy on Jaq that he never noticed the pull of his tiger instincts fading now that he was where he'd been led to.

"Thank you, Yes-Bot," Jaq sighed, sinking back into the water. She took the glass of sparkling cider and sipped genteelly at it. "Turn on the hot water again and then help me find 'Little Chase' . . . he's floating under the bubbles somewhere."

"Who's 'Little Chase', Mistress?" Yes-Bot asked, turning on the faucet for hot water.

"You know; the dildo Chase made for me," the albino witch stated casually, casting around under the layer of fragrant bubbles that coated the water.

Raimundo's eyes widened. He watched as the Yes-Bot searched in the small lake that was a bathtub while Jaq watched, sipping on a golden drink. Fuck, she was hot. But, his mind's eye supplied him with a memory of the package she'd held in the sex shop and he suddenly realized why she called it "Little Chase."

Then, as the Yes-Bot let out a triumphant shout and held aloft its found prize, Raimundo thought that a moniker had never before been so inappropriate as he saw the size of the dildo that had been made as a copy of Chase Young's prick.

"Yay! Thanks, Yes-Bot!" Jaq set her glass on the edge of the bath and reached for her toy. The albino witch took the flesh-colored piece of latex and hugged it, letting 'Little Chase' rest between her breasts. "Now turn the CD back on and get lost again. I'm going to greet Chase wet and naked if I have to spend the night in here."

As the robot headed for the door obediently, Jaq addressed the sex toy in her hands.

"You're going to have to last me a few more days, Little Chase; until Mommy gets over her ickiness."

This said, she licked the head of the fake phallus teasingly.

Raimundo had to squeeze his eyes shut and clench his entire _body _from his teeth down to his toes in order to keep from making any noise, such as moaning, groaning, or coming hard just from watching.

When he finally had himself under control again, Jaq was once again in the water.

As soft, instrumental music played on traditional Chinese instruments flooded the room, Jaq lay back in the water and spread her legs. Without preamble, she took the dildo and pressed the head against her opening, groaning softly.

"Oh Chase!" she gasped, pushing harder.

All at once, the shaft slipped inside and Jaq moaned orgasmicly.

Raimundo's eyes widened. Holeeeeeeeeeeeee _shit_ How much of a slut did she have to _be_ to be able to take that thing in one go without foreplay of any kind?

He swallowed, dry-mouthed, as he watched Jaq fuck herself on a copy of Chase Young's cock.

"Ch-Chase . . . . . . Chase . . . oh god I love you so much; I love it when you fuck me hard!" Jaq gasped, stroking fiercely. "My king! My dark god! Just like that, baby! You make me so happy . . . ."

The albino witch leaned up on one arm, lifting herself partially out of the water while her other arm did the work usually done by Chase's hips. Her tongue, when not engaged in whispering hot filth to the absent lord, lapped and stroked her lips and teeth.

Abruptly she paused and took stock of her surrounding.

"Yes-Bot! Suction cup!" she ordered.

Raimundo shivered wildly. Oh, hellz yeah... he knew what _that_ meant.

As the Yes-Bot came forward with the attachment, a huge grin stretched across Raimundo's face.

Jaq pouted as she withdrew the massive plaything but quickly snatched the suction cup from the Yes-Bot's grasp and screwed it onto the bottom of 'Little Chase'. She gestured at the floating automaton and it left the room. Jaq stood once again and found a place on the tiled wall that suited her fancy and put the toy into place. Then she turned and leaned back slowly, moaning as she was filled completely with a reasonable facsimile of her beloved's cock.

Raimundo couldn't help it. He made a soft, choked sound that broke the moan he nearly let escape even as he eased his pants down so he could stroke his hard cock; needing to come before he died of Blue Balls.

Jaq paused as a soft sound reached her ears.

"Chase? Is that you?"

Raimundo held himself completely still, barely even breathing.

When no answer came, Jaq smiled coyly.

"Oh, are you just going to watch? That's fine with me, babe. Look how good you make me feel," As Jaq spoke, she began to move again, thrusting back against the tile wall. "Watch me . . . see me come . . . . only for you, Chase, only you can make me come! Only you get to see me like this! Chase, my Chase!" Words eluded the white witch as she began to thrust harder, fucking herself on the copy of Chase's cock.

Raimundo made a low, helpless sound and began to stroke himself harder, a little faster. The intensity of his need to come was growing greater by the second. If he didn't come soon, he'd do the unthinkable.

He'd try to knock her down, hold her down, and get inside her -- whether she wanted it or not.

Jaq's breasts swung and crashed together as she began to rock back fiercely. A pink flush dusted her milk-white skin and her expression was one of sweet torture.

"Chase! Come here so I can at least suck your cock!" She pleaded. When no warlord was forthcoming, she pouted briefly. "This is because I tried to order you around after that festival business, isn't it? Fine, have it your way!"

The albino witch returned to her frantic movements, concentrating on bringing herself to orgasm.

"Ah! Ahhh! Chase! I'm gonna come!!"

True to her words, Jaq screamed ecstatically as orgasm seized her.

Raimundo gave an urgent snarl, trying his best to muffle it, but he was so close to not caring it wasn't even funny. He stroked, hard, swift, urgently, and came hard -- soiling the Shroud of Shadows with his semen.

And not noticing that a few of the fabric folds had slipped away, leaving a few parts of him revealed.

Jaq panted happily, sliding down into the water.

"I heard that, Chase," she murmured. "You don't have to hide, you know; I'd put on a show for you any time you want."

The albino witch slithered to the edge of the tub, looking for her lover. Only to notice a few parts of _someone_ standing near the bath. A few parts of someone that wore the Xiaolin gi of red and white . . . . of someone who had pulled the pants down to reveal the curve of one slim, dark-skinned hip . . . . of someone who was definitely not Chase.

A second later, Jaq was curled up in the far corner of the bath, her arms crossed tightly across her chest and a hysterical scream tearing from her throat.

Raimundo cursed as he realized he'd been discovered. He yanked his pants up quickly, fighting against the weak-kneed trembling of a great orgasm and the languorous stupor that made him want to nap. Just as he righted his clothing, Chase Young burst through the doorway of the bathroom, his expression frantic.

Jaq's expression flashed to desperate relief as she saw her lord enter. She pointed one trembling finger at the spot where she'd seen the intruder.

"Someone's here! They were watching me play with myself! I thought it was you!" She blurted, trying to apprise Chase of the situation in as small a time as possible. The color of the skin-tone on the mystery peeper jarred a memory.

"I think it's Raimundo!"

Chase felt a murderous rage overtake him that he hadn't felt since the first moment he'd truly given himself to evil. Jaq faded from his immediate awareness as he shifted to his demonic dragon form. The roar he gave reverberated off the bathroom tiles to such an extent that several of them cracked to pieces and the mirrors around the room shattered. None of that mattered as he scented his prey and _lunged_.

Raimundo shouted angrily as he barely slid out of the way of the lethal claw slash that would have ripped open his guts on the first swipe. His air pillow skid took him across the room, where he rebounded neatly off one wall, angling himself for the doorway.

Jaq cowered in the far corner of the bath, curled up in as small a ball as possible She hadn't felt so helpless since she had been male; stripped of her robots, with no physical prowess to speak of and no fighting skills. Rai could have done anything to her; he had sounded like he was masturbating to the sight of her masturbating. What if that hadn't satisfied him? What if he had decided to take her?

A few terrified tears slid down her cheeks.

At least she had Chase to protect her; her life, her love. Chase would protect her.

Chase was beyond language capability. All he knew was that _his_ woman had been violated while _he_ had been occupied elsewhere. He had failed her.

He would _remedy_ that.

Roaring in his madness, Chase lunged again.

Raimundo paused at the door jam and pulled the Shroud of Shadows aside to reveal his face. He leered at Jaq, who, after that spectacular show she had put on, actually had the gall to look scared.

"I'll see _you_ later," Rai announced, and then utilized his wind powers to shoot out of the room and down the hallway outside like a bullet shot from a gun.

Jaq huddled deeper in the water and gave a wordless cry of fear.

Chase screamed.

There was no other word for it. The sound he produced in his rage was a dragon scream, and the entire palace range with his demonic shriek.

Claws gouged marks into the floor as he tore after the fleeing monk. Ahead of him, the jungle cat warriors and the Jaqbots were already mobilizing to pen the intruder in. Their only prayer of staying alive -- or functioning -- at this point would be to stay out of Chase's way. He would mow down _anything_ stupid enough to get in his way in his ravening need to kill the filthy interloper.

Raimundo blasted the JaqBots out of the way with hurricane force winds and used his powers to fly him over the jungle cats. The Shroud of Shadows was back in place, but it seemed to help little; the jungle cats could scent him and the JaqBots were operating on infrared light.

This didn't bother him so much as the fact that Chase Young was right behind him and from the sound of things, was going rock star crazy over the fact that Rai had seen Jaq slutting out.

For her part, Jaq staggered out of the bath and wrapped Chase's robe around herself, shivering in the cold and terror.

As she listened to Chase tear off through the palace, a thought occurred to her: What if this was a trap? What if the other monks had sent Raimundo in to distract Chase so they could get to her and the Shen-Gong-Wu?

"Chase!" Jaq screamed, knowing he would hear. "Don't leave me alone!"

The callous boy was just ahead of him. As fast as Raimundo _thought_ he was, Chase was just as fast, if not faster. The Shroud of Shadows was sliced to ribbons several times over -- mending itself back together with its internal magic just as swiftly as Chase's claws tore through the fabric.

The two men zigzagged and raced all over the palace, with warriors and robots getting trampled on and crushed.

Eventually, however, Raimundo leaped from the same hole in the rock as he'd entered from and the instant he was out into free fall, he summoned wind around him and took off, fast as lightning.

Chase stood at the window, roaring. He thrashed, and punched, and sliced as he worked his rage out of him.

When he finally calmed down, panting raggedly, that's when he finally heard Jaq's frantic cries for him to come back.

Cold terror gripped his black heart and in an instant, he teleported to her side.

Jaq was curled into a small ball in the corner of the now-locked bathroom, wrapped in Chase's bathrobe and crying piteously. When she saw her lover appear beside her, she quickly stood and clutched at the warlord's trim waist.

"Chaaaase!!! I thought he was you! I'm so sorry! I heard a noise and thought you had come home! He _saw_ me!" Any more protests dissolved into wracking sobs.

He still couldn't speak. His emotions were too high, choking him. Instead, he pulled her tight against him and made low, rumbling noises as he nuzzled and stroked and kissed her. When he thought he could ease his grip enough, he did so, and then scooped her up in his arms. He went to the door, found it locked, and then simply kicked the door off its hinges in one fluid motion. Striding through the damaged doorway, he carried his beloved to their bed and placed her in it. He tore his armor and clothing from his body, ripped his robe off of her, and then crawled into the bed beside her and pulled the blankets in tight around them.

Jaq continued to cry even as Chase disrobed them both and deposited her in the place her heart had known the most joy: their bed.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled. "I hate feeling this helpless . . . . this worthless . . . I want this to be over; I want my magic back . . . I want to be able to make love to you again. I would have fried that perverted monk like a marshmallow if I had my power!"

He crooned, low and wordlessly. His hands stroked over her skin, relishing the softness of her.

And finally, he could speak.

"My love," he whispered hoarsely. "My Jaq... little ghost. You're safe. He's gone. You're safe."

He held her tight against him and buried his face in her hair, shaking subtly.

Jaq clutched at her lover, feeling her quivering heart calm into placid contentment at the warm, gentle strokes of his hands.

Presently, she hummed softly.

"I'm sorry," she said much more calmly. "I wanted you to come home to me being sexy and wet and naked in the bath."

"A lovely thought. Perhaps later, when I've calmed down, you might reenact it for me," he muttered.

Jaq hummed again and pulled back enough so that she could press a kiss to the warlord's forehead.

"My big, strong protector. Thank you for saving me."

He tightened his grip.

And said nothing.

He was not a man accustomed to saying "I'm sorry."

Not a man accustomed to saying, "I failed you."

Instead, he held her, kissed her, and swore silently to himself that he would keep his beloved safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Chase sighed as he heard the door slam high up in the palace

Lord Gurymix gently swirled the cognac in his glass as he stared down at his assembled witches.

"_This_ time, my witches, we will show those Crystal Star Scouts not to underestimate the power of the Dark! I will not tolerate any mistakes!"

"It's not so easy, my lord," Cassia whispered. "The only one they truly fear is Spicerella and she's—"

"Even if she were able to use magic, I doubt we would want her here at the moment," Anise offered. The dark-haired witch still looked pale and drawn from having her energy drained two weeks before. "If she attacks her allies in the best of times, what would she be like on the—"

"Spicerella is taking her monthly rest, as all witches must!" Gurymix snapped. "Don't say anything crude."

"We all know Spicerella is your favorite witch, my lord," Melilot huffed. "I'm surprised you are even sending us on a mission with _her_ absent."

A frown crashed across Gurymix's features, but he was interrupted by the loud crash of the doors being thrown open. Boots thundered across the hallway and Spicerella posed in the archway leading into Gurymix's anteroom. Instead of her normal flirty corset dress, the albino witch wore black, lots of black.

A shiny black leather corset cinched around her small waist over an equally shiny sleeveless top with a high collar. Her top extended from beneath the corset and hung nearly down to her knees, split on both sides to show off her long legs, encased in shiny leather pants with buckles down the sides. The pants extended into a pair of thick-soled boots decorated with a blunt horn of metal over the toe. Her pale arms were encased in black leather gloves, fingerless, right up to mid-bicep.

Most strange of all, her outfit was decorated with tiny circles of metal shaped almost like masks. In fact, they were a perfect match for the emblem on her headband. Over a dozen of them hung off of her buckles and seams.

She looked like an evil witch from an altogether different category than Gurymix and the other Stygian witches.

"I'm back," Jaq announced.

She strode across the throne room, her steps long aggressive, and almost angry. For a moment, Gurymix and his witches fought back the urge to back away from her.

"Spicerella . . . ." Lord Gurymix was staring at Jaq, his eyes shining. His violet eyes raked up and down her form in obvious delight.

She was magnificent. She was incredible; like how an evil queen _should _be. That anger . . . that barely controlled distain . . . she was just like the evil queens in all the fairy tales!

"I am . . . enthralled to see you again, my Spicerella."

Jaq barely controlled a sneer.

"_I'm_ no man's Spicerella," she declared haughtily. "Cut the pleasantries; who do I get to destroy today?"

Gurymix sighed, dribbling cognac down his pant leg.

"The Evening Star Prince?" He suggested. "If you could shred him and leave him a crumpled heap for the Crystal Star Scouts that would be most helpful."

Jaq blinked.

"'The Evening Star Prince?' What fresh hell is this?!" she asked.

"The Evening Star Prince is a mysterious warrior who appears when the Crystal Star Scouts are in danger," Anise announced.

"Okay . . . a warrior, so his fighting skills are impressive?" Jaq asked.

"Er . . . not exactly," Cassia interjected.

"They _could be,_" Melilot offered. "He actually doesn't often directly interfere."

"What?" Jaq asked.

"The Evening Star Prince shows up and offers inspiring words to the Crystal Star Scouts that bolster their courage. He gives them the support they need."

Jaq considered this for a moment.

"You have _GOT_ to be fucking kidding me," she growled in a low voice.

Gurymix choked on his liquor.

"This idiot shows up and spouts some fortune-cookie wisdom and suddenly you get defeated?! That's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard!"

The silver haired lord coughed raggedly, patting himself on the chest.

"If you think he's such a push-over, you can see to today's mission _alone_," Anise said icily. "One of the Millennium Crystals, the Blue Ruby Crystal, has become active. The Crystal Star Scouts are honing in on it as we speak. _You_ go retrieve it."

"Not a problem," Jaq assured her. "I'll be back in time for dinner!"

"I shall - _cough_ - I shall have a fine meal waiting for . . . . oh, you've gone," Gurymix sighed as Jaq teleported away in mid-sentence.

* * *

"Stand back, you Dark Prism scum! We've found the Blue Ruby Crystal and we're not going to – oh geez, it's Spicerella!" Cherry yelped.

The other two Crystal Star Scouts skipped back to huddle against their leader, who held the large blue glowing gem to her chest. Jaq prowled forward, letting the deep down anger fuel her stalk. For once she didn't throw out boasts or jibes, just glared at the three girls with eyes as red as blood.

One leather-clad palm extended out.

"I am _so_ not in the mood for this," Jaq announced in a low voice. "Fork over the damn crystal and nobody dies."

The three heroines scrambled back a few more steps and held out their wands.

"D-don't you come near us!" Rose blurted. "We won't let the Dark Prism win!"

Again, where Jaq normally would have laughed or taunted, she remained silent, almost moody.

"Your hands are shaking, little girls," Jaq observed. "I know you're scared of me. All you have to do to make me go away is hand. Over. The damn. Crystal."

Cherry looked down at the gem she held, obviously giving the deal consideration.

"Not so fast, Crystal Star Scouts!" A male voice cried.

The three girls gasped, looking up at a nearby balcony.

With a swirl of rose petals and a strum of harp music, everyone's attention came to rest on the young man standing there. He was tall, strong, and handsome in a conformist sort of way. He wore a suit of elaborate blue robes decorated with pale blue sparkling crystals. A blue mask decorated with the same crystals covered the upper half of his face, but left his flashing dark eyes visible.

"Evening Star Prince!" The Crystal Star Scouts shouted in unison.

Jaq said nothing, but studied the newcomer's face carefully.

"The only fight you truly lose is the one where you don't even try!" the youth cried dramatically. "Crystal Star Scouts, don't give up! You can defeat this Stygian witch! I believe in you."

Normally, Tawny, Cherry, or Rose would have given a dreamy sigh and returned to the fight with their eyes sparkling.

Now they gave him a look that said there were a few things he should be appraised of.

"This," Tawny began, pointing to Jaq. "Is Spicerella. This witch is _crazy_."

The Evening Star Prince looked confused for a moment, then rallied.

"Come now, Scouts. The combined forces of good will always triumph over evil! I you believe –"

"Don't talk to us about evil, tell us about _crazy_!" Rose squealed. "Does good always triumph over crazy?!"

"Er . . . Scouts, you are the holders of the power of the Star Cryst – "

"We're not just talking regular crazy!" Cherry piped up. "We're talking 'phone starts ringing: _CUJO_' crazy!"

The Evening Star Prince blinked a few more times, and then looked over at Jaq. The witch he knew as Spicerella gave him a long, head to toe look and pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"So . . . . that's your whole deal?" She said doubtfully. "You just show up and give a pep talk and that makes things all better?"

The Evening Star Prince drew himself up to his full height.

"Make no mistake, Spicerella; the Crystal Star Scouts have the power to defeat you!"

"No, they don't." There was no adamant denial; Jaq simply stated a fact. "In fact, if I were them, I'd kick _your_ ass for encouraging them into dangerous battles they aren't sure they have the stamina for. If I were them, I'd be highly suspicious of your motives, 'Evening Star Prince'. It would occur to me to wonder what kind of a guy follows three girls in obscenely short skirts, encourages them to fight, but never does so himself."

A look that said: 'Hey . . . yeah!' crossed the Star Scouts features and they turned suspicious glares to the masked youth.

Then, to Jaq's shock, Evening Star Prince gave a smug smile.

"You are no fool, Spicerella," he announced his voice warm with pleasure.

Something flashed from his hand. Jaq brought up one arm to protect her face and felt something stick in the buckle on her wrist. Twisting her arm, she came face to face with brightly colored blue foil twisted into an elaborate pattern.

"You did _not_ just throw a pinwheel at me," Jaq said in shock.

There was a supernaturally fast flash and the Evening Star Prince was in front of Jaq. Without hesitation, he bent and stole a kiss.

* * *

Chase Young had not been having a very pleasant few days.

Four days ago, Jaq had finished her period. She'd taken the ritual cleansing bath and two minutes after she'd been rinsed off and rinsed out, she'd been flat on her back in his bed, screaming to the heavens as his tongue had reacquainted itself with her taste.

Two minutes after that, they'd _both_ been screaming when he'd rammed his cock into her and made mad love to her.

The very next day, she'd tried to... to... and that was that.

Three days of the silent treatment -- that he SO did not deserve! -- as Jaq stomped around the castle and refused to let him touch her.

"As if I _want_ her to get near me," he growled to himself. "Perverted bitch! She's lucky I even let her ilive/i after what she tried to do to me! As it is, if she doesn't get out of this snit soon, I'm going to torture her until she begs for mercy."

Sitting down in his throne with a sigh, he muttered, "Why did I have to fall in love with _her_? If it were simple lust, I could beat her and throw her out with the garbage."

The very thought of doing so, however, made him physically ill.

His stomach cramping at the thought of his beautiful, bitchy Jaq lying broken and damaged, he flicked on his Eye Spy Orb, overcome with the urge to check up on her.

Only to find her in a clinch with some masked fop of a boy.

Marble and glass, crystal and pottery shattered all over the palace at the horrendous roar that ripped from his throat a few moments later.

* * *

Jaq shoved the Evening Star Prince away with all of her strength and, not even hesitating for a moment, kicked as hard as she could. With the pointy metal horn on her boot.

The crystal warrior's shattering scream of pain merged with Jaq's shriek of outrage.

"WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU GET OFF?!" she screamed at top volume. "You – you – you _MEN_ are all alike!"

The Evening Star Prince didn't answer, curled up as he was in his own private world of pain. Jaq took the opportunity to kick him a few more times.

"You just see what you want and you _grab_ it, don't you!? You don't stop to think hey, maybe she's a nervous virgin or maybe she's very much in love with someone else! You just want to take, take, take! It's all about _you!"_

Jaq paused to pull her wand out of her hair and lengthened it to fighting staff length, then used it to beat the prone prince more thoroughly.

"Y'know, maybe _I'd_ like to try something for once! Maybe I'm trying to give you more pleasure than you can stand! That doesn't give you any – any right to . . . to . . ." Suddenly the albino witch was crying, still waling on the Evening Star Prince and still speaking to someone who wasn't there.

"To say what you did!" she finished. "It's not _true_! It's not . . . I'm not . . ."

Chase had been entirely ready to teleport to wherever Jaq was and rip her traitorous, cheating heart from her breast.

No... scratch that. He'd rip the young fop's genitals from his body, and then beat _her_ black and blue before screwing her so hard she'd never again forget to whom she belonged!

And then... Jaq dented the boy's glittering pride right where it hurt and proceeded to beat _him_ black and blue.

His anger deflated, Chase watched her screaming, crying rant numbly; unaware of anything except massive relief.

She hadn't left him.

She hadn't left him for someone else.

* * *

Jaq stepped away from the bleeding youth and plucked a pair of the mask like decorations from her outfit.

"JaqBots!"

The two masks suddenly floated upright and expanded. What looked like liquid metal flowed from the backs of the masks to form crude, basic bodies. These weren't JackBots. They were artificial intelligence grafted onto magically-produced bodies; the best of both worlds, as it were.

"Mistress Jaq," they chorused, bowing before her.

Jaq scrubbed a hand across her eyes and stabbed a finger at the Evening Star Prince, who was starting to make small, bubbling noises.

"I want to see _that_ a corpse! And then I want to see it in pieces!"

"Yes, Mistress," the automatons said obediently.

Jaq turned back towards the Crystal Star Scouts as the JaqBot's arms morphed into fearsome blades.

Or rather, to where the Crystal Star Scouts _had been_.

Evidently, seeing Spicerella's 'crazy quotient' soar ever higher had inspired the three girls to get while the getting was good.

They were stupid, but they weren't ithat/i stupid.

Jaq felt her lower lip quiver. Great; she had just failed her first mission, some creepy, scummy, skuzzy _pervert_ kissed her, and to top it all off, Chase probably didn't love her anymore!

Her face crumpled and Jaq sank down on some nearby steps and cried, and cried, and _cried_.

After a while the two JaqBots approached, one with the Evening Star Prince's head in its hands.

"Mistress?"

"I hate this," Jaq whimpered. "I'm sorry I upset Chase, but every time I want to apologize, he – he calls me _that word_ and I can't help blowing up again."

The JaqBots exchanged a look and shuffled back and forth uncertainly. The one not holding the crystal warrior's head stepped forward.

"Mistress, your makeup is running," it informed her.

A cavity opened up in the construct's chest and it drew out makeup supplies. Almost tenderly, the dark magic powered robot cleaned the streaked eyeliner from its mistress's cheeks and carefully reapplied the black lines. The other JaqBot held out its hand and a mirror appeared in the palm.

Jaq studied her reflection for a moment. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her face still flushed, but her makeup was perfect.

"I guess it's a good thing my eyes are already red, huh?" she joked.

"Mistress is beautiful," the mirror holding JaqBot said loyally.

Jaq leaned forward and hugged the evil thaumatic robot.

"_I_ fixed Mistress's makeup," the other JaqBot protested.

Jaq grinned and leaned over to hug the other robot. She remembered the loneliness she had felt as Jack, and how the love for her robots had pulled her through the darkest times.

She loved her creations, truly she did.

"Come on," she told the two creations. "Let's give creepy, sparkly skuzzoid _molester's_ head to Gurymix and go home. I want to see my asshole lizard again."

Jaq stood and brushed off her clothes, then teleported into the Crystal Palace.

Gurymix, true to form, had a candlelit dinner for two waiting.

"Ah! Spicerella! I've been waiting for – what in the name of the dark powers are those!?" The dark lord pointed a shaking finger at the two JaqBots.

"These are two of my JaqBots; incredibly advanced technology melded with dark magic," Jaq announced sadly. "And you have dinner for two. I don't know who you're waiting for, but I won't intrude for too long."

Gurymix chuckled, bemused at her oblivious reaction. He started to correct Jaq when she placed something round and heavy on the plate before him.

"It works out, though; I never thought I'd actually get to do this, but voila! The Evening Star Prince's head on a platter."

For a moment, Gurymix's mind did not – could not – fully comprehend what was placed before him. Then lavender eyes bulged out in horror. Gurymix screamed high and shrill, trying to scramble backwards away from the chunk of dead meat that had recently been the suave and charming Evening Star Prince. He tried to choke out a few words, but his stomach cramped and he vomited across the highly polished floor.

"Uh . . . . yeah. We're done here," Jaq said, teleporting away from the crying, sobbing wreck that was her employer.

* * *

A thought later she was back in Chase's palace; back in her home, back where she belonged.

Chase was sitting on his throne, watching her carefully. Jaq felt her eyes burn with tears. A second later, she was crying, ruining the patch job the JaqBot had done on her makeup.

Chase felt his guts clench, but he kept his expression carefully neutral. Once he'd seen the JaqBots remove the fop's head, he'd turned off the Eye Spy Orb, confident that his woman would be returning shortly.

"My dear," he murmured. "I saw what that foolish boy did to you. I am sorry I wasn't there to protect you, but I'm here now."

He held out his arms to her.

Jaq didn't hesitate for a second. She charged across the throne room and threw herself into her lover's arms. She clutched desperately at his shoulders, his back, mashing her face into his neck and smearing eyeliner and tears across Chase's neck and shirt.

"I – I di-didn't muh-mean to upset you!" She choked between sobs.

Chase cuddled her close, pressing kisses to her hair. "My beautiful ghost girl, my brilliantly evil witch... it's alright. I forgive you. Oh, Jaq... my lovely ghost."

Jaq wept. She wept with joy and relief at being back in her lover's good graces. He forgave her! He still loved her! He respected . . . . her . . .

"Chu-Chase? Is there something _you're_ sorry about?" she prompted gently.

Chase pulled back and gave her a frown. "I? What need have I to apologize?"

Part of Jaq wanted very much to forget it, swallow her pride and never mind it, but a spark of defiance burned deep inside of her. A spark that demanded she be taken seriously.

"Maybe . . . for something you said?" She whispered. "Maybe, something you called me?"

Chase snorted. "Why should I apologize for that? I never would have said it if you hadn't attempted what you had!"

"B-because you really hurt me!" Jaq protested, sitting up so that she wasn't plastered against Chase's chest. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Chase. Aren't you sorry that you hurt me?"

Her red eyes begged him to concede. She didn't want to be fighting anymore; truly she didn't, but she couldn't let this go.

Chase flicked his gaze to the side and did not answer.

"Do you know how much that word hurts me? Chase, please, you know you're the only man I've ever let touch me." Tears started to pool in Jaq's red eyes. "Don't . . . don't you respect me enough to consider me a real woman and not just a . . a . . . a toy?"

"Of course you are a real woman!" Chase spat, and he set her back from him. He glared down into her watery, crimson eyes. "But what would you call someone so... so _rude_ as to attempt such an action as you did without permission? You may be certain I love you, Jaq Spicer, for had I not, your gutted carcass would even now be littering the landscape outside my door!"

Jaq flinched at the harsh words Chase threw at her.

"I'm – I'm sorry!" She blurted. "I was trying to make you feel good! I was trying to blow off the top of your head with sheer pleasure! I'm sorry you didn't like it, but that still didn't give you the right to call me a whore!"

"I'll call you whatever I want if you try to violate me like that again!" he roared back, infuriated.

"Apologize for calling me a whore!" Jaq shouted.

"Damn you, I won't! _You_ violated _me!_ In _my_ home! _I_ am the lord and master, here!" he bellowed, so angry he half-transformed.

"I just want you to say you're sorry for hurting me!" Jaq yelled, taking a few steps backwards. "That's all!"

He slammed a fist into the rock wall behind her. He narrowed his eyes and gave her a cold-cold smile.

"That's the problem, little girl," he growled. "I'm _not_."

Jaq stared up at him for a moment, then burst into tears and ran off into the palace.

"Asshole lizard!" She wailed.

"_SLUT!"_ he screamed after her, hurt by her demands to just _accept_ what she'd done to him.

Then, he punched a hole into the rock wall so hard a crack ripped up the cavernous wall and dropped a chunk of rock from the ceiling that crunched his throne into smithereens.

Then, calmly, he said to one of his nearby cringing warriors: "I'm going to go vent some spleen on the monks."

With that, he vanished.

Jaq continued running until she found herself in the spare bedroom she had taken to sleeping in since they began fighting. She threw herself across the bed and sobbed and sobbed as if her heart would break.

After what seemed like hours, Jaq pulled herself upright and wiped her eyes. She was still crying, but more calmly now. Tears still coursed down her cheeks, but she wasn't sobbing hysterically. It was times like this that she missed Boo Hoo Kitty.

Boo Hoo Kitty was a fluffy white stuffed cat stained with the smeared eyeliner of many a heartbreak past. Some distant aunt had given Jack Boo Hoo Kitty when he was just a tot, having heard that Jack was an albino, but having apparently missed the news that he was a boy.

Some how, BH Kitty became the toy Jack latched onto when he was crying his eyes out. He had never really outgrown the habit of burying his face in the stuffed animal's limp white belly. It had always helped just the tiniest bit that at least he had _something_ to hold while he wept.

Jaq missed BH Kitty. Jaq wanted Boo Hoo Kitty.

The albino witch sniffled.

The toy was still in her room back in her parents' house. She could teleport there and get it and be home before Chase even knew she was gone.

A scratching sound from the door caught her attention. The handle of the door jiggled and Chase's lone melanistic cat, a white lion, pushed his massive head through the door. He spotted Jaq sitting on the bed and gave a soft rumble.

"I'm going out," she told the cat. "If Chase _cares_, I'll be back soon."

Before the beast could give a reaction one way or another, Jaq teleported out of the palace.

* * *

Being back in Jack's room was . . . . . _weird_.

As much as she liked to think she was still the same evil genius, albeit with awesome magical powers and a smokin' hot body, the overall imaleness/i of the room shocked her.

It wasn't the dominant, swaggering, knee wobbling masculine aura of, say, Chase; no, it was more like the mildly rank, scrubby ignorance of style and decoration that just . . . well, it just wasn't a _girl's_ room.

It appeared that someone had gone through and put away the worst of the techno clutter. Jaq sighed and went to the closet, wondering if her parents were still looking for their son. How long had it taken them to notice Jack was gone, anyway?

Did they even realize their son was no more?

Shivering against the sudden cold chill that gripped her, Jaq went to the closet of her room to find Boo Hoo Kitty.

Five minutes and a totally trashed closet later, the albino witch came to the conclusion that Boo Hoo Kitty wasn't there.

"Okay, I only came back here to find that damn cat!" Jaq announced to no one in particular. "Where the hell is he?!"

Jaq flopped back down on a pile of clothes she had dragged from the hangers.

Okay, so maybe her parents had found Boo Hoo Kitty and . . . . . God, they had better not have given him away!

Jaq was on her feet and rushing down the hall to her parents' bedroom. Without hesitation she went to her mother's enormous walk-in closet and started riffling through the shelves and boxes.

Designer scarves and hats crashed to the floor along with ruinously expensive shoes. If Jaq remembered right, her mother had always kept a few of Jack's old things in a box next to her jewelry cabinet—ah!

Jaq's fingers touched old, tatty fake fur.

The albino witch pulled out Boo Hoo Kitty. His stitched on mouth and starting glass eyes were still set in a melancholy expression and his white fur was stained with eyeliner and tears.

"Boo Hoo Kitty!" Jaq squealed, clutching the stuffed animal to her generous breasts. Strangely -- ridiculously, really – Jaq was seized by the intense urge to bury her face in the stuffed cat's belly and cry.

So she did.

The new terror of the Dark Prism and Chase Young's lover shuffled back and sat down under the rows of her mother's clothes, her face hidden and sobs muffled in a thoughtless present from years ago.

She was so caught up in crying over her fight with Chase that she didn't hear the door to the bedroom open.

Cecilia Spicer paused as she entered her bedroom.

The muffled sound of weeping coming from her closet made her heart leap wildly in her chest. Nearly six months ago, her son had gone missing. Her Jackson, her Jack... her child. She'd flung money far and wide, ripped through every contact she had and favor owed to her, trying to find her baby boy.

All for nothing.

Jack had simply vanished off the face of the earth.

Now, hearing weeping that sounded very much like the sobs she'd heard from him so many times before, Cecilia edged toward the closet with her heart in her throat.

Jaq leaned back, staring up into the clothes with BH Kitty wrapped around her throat like a fur wrap and sniffled piteously. She should go home. Why was it every time she got away from that asshole lizard she only had the urge to run back to his side again? She just wanted this fight to be _over_.

A movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention and the albino witch glanced over and caught the eye of some one very familiar.

Cecilia frowned. "Who are...?" she began to say, but then stopped. Red eyes and white skin and that hair... but it was a _girl!_

Still... "Do you know my son?"

"Um . . . ." Jaq felt a new wave of tears threatening, but she couldn't think of anything to say besides the truth. "I _am_ your son."

Cecilia's legs wobbled and then went out from under her. She never noticed the pain in her knees when she landed on them.

She was too busy staring at the shaking, sniffling young _woman_ hiding in her closet.

"Jackie...?"

"It's . . . it's Jaq now, Mom. Um . . . Jaq with a 'Q'." For the moment at least, the tears seemed to dry up. "Oh boy, how to explain this?" Jaq wondered out loud. "You know how I wasn't a very good boy?"

Cecilia's eyes welled up with tears.

"I don't... Jackson? What _happened_ to you?" she blurted out, tears beginning to stripe down her cheeks.

Jaq struggled out from under the clothes, and knee walked towards her mother, BH Kitty still clenched in one fist.

"Mom . . . Mom, don't cry; you know that always makes me cry, too. And it's Jaq . . . I guess it would be short for Jacqueline, wouldn't it? Look, it's not _bad_; I'm happier this way, Mom! I'm still your little boy, I'm just . . . a girl now," Jaq finished lamely.

She finally reached her mother and, dropping the stuffed cat for the moment, caught her mother's shoulders.

"It really is me, Mom."

Cecilia burst into tears and yanked her so--_daughter_ tight against her.

"Jackie!" she bawled. "Oh, my God! Jackie! Jackie! You're _alive!"_

Jaq hugged back, feeling tears stream down her own cheeks.

"Yeah! Yeah, it's me, Mommy . . . I'm sorry; I didn't think you'd understand!" In truth, Jaq had never really given her parents a second thought. She'd been far too busy living in premarital bliss with Chase.

Asshole lizard.

"Its okay, Mom. It's okay; I'm happier this way . . . . I'm _better_ this way. Please don't cry . . ."

It was a long while before Cecilia could finally stop crying. She'd lived with a mother's fear that her son had been killed. She hadn't known which terrifying dream had been worse: The one where his body had been found or the one where it hadn't.

After the crying stopped... the shouting began.

Rearing up on her knees, flaring like an enraged viper, Cecilia lashed out at the top of her lungs.

"You selfish, ignorant, pig-headed, insensitive, self-absorbed little _BITCH!"_ she screamed, her tears now angry ones. "Do you have _ANY IDEA_ the turmoil I've lived in?! That your _FATHER_ has lived in?! _WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"_

Jaq recoiled from the angry howl as if it were causing her physical pain.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" She wailed. Why did no one listen to her when she apologized? In truth, she wasn't really sorry for running off to live with Chase, but she was evil and therefore could lie her head off.

"Do you think it was easy for me? To throw away the sex I was born with?! Dad always tried to push me to be more masculine; I _know_ he'll disown me when he finds out about this! And you . . . you were always the belle of the ball, the jewel of the Spicer family; a _daughter_ would have been competition! You hate me for this, I know you do! You and Dad both will!"

Cecilia let out an aggravated scream and clutched at her own hair.

"We won't _hate_ you, you stupid...! We're _angry_ -- you're father's going to be _furious_ -- when he finds out all of his worry and heartache and tears YES HE CRIED was all because you were having a SEX CHANGE!!"

Jaq lurched to her feet, abruptly tired of the pain involved with this conversation.

"Don't yell . . . don't yell at me anymore! I can't take everyone I love yelling at me! I really can't! You're furious and Dad's going to be furious and Chase _hates_ me," Jaq scrubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand. "I just can't – not all at once, I just can't!"

With that, she started for the door.

Cecilia panicked. "No! Jackie, no! Don't go! Don't run away again!"

She scrabbled up onto her feet and hurried over to catch hold of her... child.

"Honey, please don't!" she whimpered, fresh tears scalding her cheeks. "Please, I promise, I'll be a better mommy or whatever it was that made you run away but please, _please_, don't vanish again!"

"Oh Mom . . ." Jaq whispered, hugging her mother. "It wasn't you. I could never hate you." There was a soft, sad pause. "It was _me_. I hated _me_. I was all wrong. I couldn't be right; I couldn't fit in anywhere and then I did this. And suddenly it got a lot better. I met someone . . . I'm so much happier now. I really am." Jaq drew away from the hug and gave her mother a small smile. "I'm just having a really bad day."

Cecilia sniffled slightly and held on.

Just held on.

All else could be worried about, discussed, fixed if needed.

Right now, she really needed to hold her child.

Eventually, when she could relax her grip, she pulled back and offered her daughter a watery grin.

"Alright," she said. "How about we go to the kitchen, get something to drink, and eat the fresh batch of brownies Cook just finished making?"

Jaq gave an equally watery grin in return.

"That sounds fantastic."

* * *

Chase sighed as he heard the door slam high up in the palace.

For the dragon lord, it was day five on Ice Planet Zero.

Delicate feet stomped pointedly down the hallways, pointedly down the steps, pointedly into the dining room, where the owner threw herself pointedly into the chair opposite Chase and very, very pointedly did not look at him.

"Jaq!" Chase Young growled impatiently. "This is quite immature of you."

Only the sound of Spicer delicately sipping at her tea broke the frozen silence of the dining hall.

"Jaq. Say. Something."

The albino witch across the table shook sugar over her steamed rice, then topped it off with cream and delicately began to eat.

Chase gritted his teeth until he heard them creak.

The beautiful young woman had even changed her mode of dress.

Lately she had taken to wearing a traditional Chinese cheongsam around the palace, skirt slit up both sides to the hip, then her legs and arms hidden by a black under dress with a long, crinkly skirt and flowing sleeves.

To Jaq's mind, she was punishing Chase by not letting him see her in her corset dress that showed off her cleavage, legs, and butt to all and sundry.

To Chase's mind, Jaq was tormenting him by dressing like the evil Queen she was and then not letting him claim her.

Such behavior was starting to mock him.

"Jaq Spicer! I _command_ you to say something!" Chase snarled, feeling his teeth and claws want to lengthen.

Jaq took a sip of tea and daintily dabbed at her lips. Then those blood red crimson eyes locked onto Chase.

"Something," Jaq said, then returned to her breakfast.

A vicious roar tore from Chase's throat and in a moment he was transformed. His dragon body picked up the heavily laden table with ease and flung it against a nearby wall.

Somehow, Jaq contrived to look bored. The white skinned witch sighed daintily. She slid off of her chair and headed back towards the kitchen as if she were the only sentient creature in the room.

"Don't you turn your back on me, Spicer!" Chase roared, leaping forward.

The dragon's teeth clashed off of an invisible barrier that showered red sparks, then flung him backwards with a bolt of red lightning. Chase flipped easily and landed on all fours.

"Did. You. Just. _Attack_. Me?!" Jaq growled, turning slowly to face her lover. The witch's eyes were burning red. "While my _back_ was turned?!"

"How could I have attacked you, _Stygian _witch? You, who are apparently alone in this room?! Look at me, damn it! I am your lord! You do not punish me!"

"I am a woman! No, I am a _lady_! I deserve respect! You don't speak to me like I'm a common whore, then expect me to jump at your command! And you do not attack me!!" Jaq screamed.

More red lightning leapt from the witch's hands.

Chase leapt easily out of the way, then sent a pillar of flame roaring at his lover.

Jaq's invisible shield blocked it easily.

"_I_ am lord of this castle! _I_ command every creature within its walls! Bow to me, witch!" Chase roared, flinging himself forward through the wall of flame.

Jaq wasn't there any more.

"I submit to you because I _love_ you, you stupid lizard!" The albino woman shouted, flinging a blast of ice that coated the dragon lord from head to toe.

The block of ice surrounding Chase Young creaked, cracked, and shattered.

"_Love_ me?! You haven't spoken to me in a week, you frigid cow!!" The dragon snarled, dark magic leaping for the pale witch. "You sleep in another room, you don't allow me to touch you, and you won't even speak to me! You should be grateful I even keep you after what you attempted while we made love!"

Jaq turned aside Chase's magical blast, which hit one of the dragon lord's many antiquities and turned it into something many-legged and chittery that scuttle off into the darkness.

The few remaining jungle cats gladly leapt after it in an excuse to quit the battle ground.

"_I_ should be grateful _you_ keep _me_?!" Jaq echoed in disbelief, the metal in the room whipping from its resting place to form a sharp, lethal tornado before the witch.

"You know of what I speak! You practically tried to rape me! If you still had the ability to return to your male form, you doubtless would have!" Chase roared.

"Rape you?! This from the asshole who pulled my dress open and started sucking my nipples while I _tried to fight you off_?! I don't know if anyone ever explained this to you, Chase, but sexual activity without consent is _rape_ and you didn't have my consent! What does that make you?!"

"I am _not_ a rapist!" Chase Young roared. "You coupled with me eagerly-"

"Once I knew I had a _choice_ in the matter!" Jaq countered.

The metal tornado flew apart, flinging shrapnel in all directions. Chase shook the bits of metal from his scales, crouching down for another pounce.

"Compared to getting orally molested against your will, getting a finger up the ass while you're getting a blowjob is no big deal!" Jaq screeched.

"You violated my body in an unwanted manner, _ji nv_! You claim it was to heighten my pleasure, but I wonder how you came by such whore's tricks!"

After the vicious magical battle, Chase was unprepared for the albino witch to throw her hands over her face and give a sudden, violent sob.

The dragon lord pulled up.

"You-you called me a whore . . . ." Jaq whimpered. "You called me a whore that night, too." Jaq lowered her hands. Tears streamed down her white cheeks, dragging her eyeliner with them in messy smears.

"I was a virgin when we met! You were the first and only man to ever touch me! I only wanted to please you," Jaq trailed off, crying earnest.

"Why does everyone call me a whore?" She whispered half to herself. "I'm faithful and monogamous."

Chase settled back in a crouch as he considered her statement.

It was true; his Jaq had been pure when he had first taken her. And Jaq, who loved sex and was beautiful enough to claim any man she wanted, had only ever shown interest in him.

He had even taken the liberty of monitoring her movements when she went to work for Lord Gurymix. Every man she had come into contact with was comely and beautiful, but Jaq treated them with the same mild derision she did her female coworkers.

Jaq cared for no one but him.

The words twisting in his chest, Chase opened his mouth to retract his statement.

Before he could say anything, Jaq gathered her flowing skirts and ran off down a nearby corridor, sobbing hysterically.

For a moment, the dragon lord was struck dumb.

Jaq was _running away_? From him?

Jaq was _trying to leave him_?!

With a horrid snarl, Chase rushed down the corridor after his fleeing lover.

Jaq ran down the corridor recklessly, the tears in her eyes blinding her. It didn't matter; she wanted to be away, away from the source of the pain in her chest.

She only got fifty feet away before an enraged dragon lord seized her from behind and threw her against a nearby wall. Jaq gave a shrill scream of distress as first one heavily muscled forearm, and then another slammed into the wall she was cowering against, trapping her within Chase's arms.

"Don't! Run! From Me!" The dragon roared.

Jaq buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

Thin lips peeled back from draconian teeth in frustration.

"You don't care about me." Jaq whimpered. "I'm just . . . convenient to you."

Chase stopped in mid-snarl.

"Sure, you like to fuck me because I'm hot, but I'm just a hot whore that you don't have to pay. If you knew what I felt for you, you wouldn't call me a whore. You'd know whatever I did; I did because I wanted to please you."

There was a crackle and grind of magic and Chase was back in his human form. He still kept his lover in the cage of his arms and he still looked ready to commit murder.

"Jaq. Look at me," he commanded.

Shaking, the albino witch took her hands away from her face. Her crimson eyes were still downcast.

"Look. At. Me!" Chase snapped. He grabbed his lover by the chin and forced her head up.

"I know that you are no whore. You are _mine_. You have always been _mine_ and you will always be _mine_. If you were to ever leave me, I would go mad. That is why you should never _RUN FROM ME_!!" Chase roared. Jaq quivered in his grasp, tears pooling in her eyes. A small cry of fear escaped her lips, but she didn't look away.

"I - I wasn't-"

"I only know what I see, little ghost. When I see you running away, I go insane! I don't wish to do anything . . . . insane where you are concerned."

Jaq swallowed heavily.

"It - It doesn't bother you when I'm giggling and leaving a trail of clothing." She whispered, forcing a smile.

For a moment, Chase didn't react.

Then, the slightest hint of a smirk tugged at one corner of the warlord's mouth.

"Well, obviously not _then_. Then, it is simply a game to whet my appetite." One hand left the wall and stroked down the silky length of crimson hair. "There is no need for that now. After a week without your touch, I can barely contain myself, pretty ghost."

The tension melted from the warrior's stance and he pressed warmly against his consort, reaching for those luscious lips with his own.

Only to have Jaq turn her face away from his.

Chase Young fisted his hand in Jaq's hair and forced her head back around.

"_DON'T REJECT ME!"_ He bellowed.

"Ah-apologize." Jaq whispered.

"What?!"

"Apologize for calling me a whore," Jaq breathed, her body as tense as a bowstring. "And we can make up. I won't be mad anymore."

Chase's eyes widened and he tore himself away from the white skinned witch.

"_I_ should apologize to _you_? And _you_ won't be angry any more? Who is lord of this castle, witch?!" Golden eyes went narrow and filled with hate. "You are correct about one thing; you are not a whore. Whores eventually say enough is enough; sluts never say that."

Jaq's jaw dropped. Then a fresh wave of tears welled up in her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks.

"I _HATE_ you!" she screamed. "I never want to speak to you again, you bastard!"

Jaq turned and ran down the hallway again.

Chase felt a sudden sharp feeling of cold stab through his guts. It had been so long since he had experienced the emotion he almost didn't recognize it.

It was fear.

"No! Jaq!" With supernatural speed, the dragon lord appeared behind the fleeing witch and snaked his arms around her waist. "No! You are not permitted to leave! You are not allowed to hate me!"

The albino gave a wordless howl of protest, jerking against the tight hold around her waist.

"You are mine! _Mine! MINE!_"

With the final reiteration, Chase gave up his grip on his human form and went dragon. The demon creature clutched his chosen mate against the soft scales of his underbelly and teleported to the one place he always imagined Jaq happy: his bed.

Jaq sobbed hysterically even as she felt soft silk and satin appear under her back. Chase tilted her so that she was lying partially on her back and curled protectively around her. The young witch's tears slowed slightly as she heard Chase making a mournful noise half-way between a growl and a whine.

Jaq blinked.

Chase had stopped his threats and insults and was clutching her fiercely, as if she'd disappear if he lightened his grip in the slightest. He was also curling around her, even the very tip of his tail coiled around her arm.

He seemed to realize Jaq had nearly stopped crying and nuzzled her chin.

"Mine," he whispered. "You cannot hate me. I love you."

The young witch sniffled piteously.

"Then why do you say such awful things?" she whispered brokenly.

"Because I am evil, little ghost. Why else would I hurt my beautiful girl so? Why would I try to drive away my one and only joy?" Chase said quietly. Reptilian muscles tightened minutely. "Don't go. You cannot go; I forbid it."

"I'm not a whore. OR a slut," Jaq asserted, a few stray tears streaking her cheeks.

Chase made a low, pained sound. Gently, carefully, he nuzzled her with his draconic jaw.

"I regret that I referred to you thus," he said softly, and nuzzled her again.

Jaq sniffled quietly.

"I was only trying to make you feel good," she whispered. Deep down, she knew that was the closest thing she'd get to an apology from Chase Young.

Chase sighed and nuzzled her again. "If you had bothered to _ask_ if I would allow such a thing..." He sighed again; nuzzled again. "Little ghost, I understand 'in the heat of the moment' perfectly well, but there are... reasons... why I am most definitely a ladies' man."

The tension finally melted from the young witch and she puddled bonelessly against the dragon in her bed.

"I'm sorry . . ." she whimpered. A sob wracked her frame. "I'm sorry . . . I'm sorry . . . I'm sorry!"

Chase melted into his human form and held her close, kissing her desperately.

"I love you," he said, and his voice showed further hints of his desperation. "I love you. Jaq Spicer, I _love_ you. For the first time, I can see myself going into the long years of immortality with a beloved companion by my side. That is _you_. I... please. _Please_, do not leave me! I... I cannot..."

He couldn't bring himself to say it; that he didn't think he'd survive the loss of her from his side, from his life.

Instead, he held her close and whispered his love to her, over and over again, as his super-keen hearing centered in on her beloved heartbeat.

Said heartbeat sped up sharply at Chase's words of love.

"Ch-Chase . . ." she breathed, snaking her arms around his neck. "I don't – I want – immortality? I'll be with you forever?"

Jaq pressed a deep, wet kiss to Chase's lips, her tears smearing between their cheeks and flavoring the kiss.

"Are you sure? Are you sure you want me forever?"

He kissed her deeply in return, craving her taste, her touch, as if she were the air he required to continue breathing.

"I want you forever," he breathed, looking deep into her beautiful, crimson eyes. He stroked her hair, relishing the sensation of the soft locks. "I have found perfection in you... with you. I cannot let you go. I _cannot_, Jaq. I must... _have_ you."

He kissed her again, needfully.

Jaq let out a buttery soft moan and kissed the man she loved. Instinctively, her legs spread to allow him between her thighs, even though several layers of silk and satin separated them.

"Chase . . . I love you so much! I'll be with you until the day I die!"

Chase shuddered as cold fear ripped through him. Clutching her to him tightly, he buried his face in her neck; smelling her sweetly musky scent, listening to her heart beating, strong and proud.

"No dying," he said thickly. "No dying, no _leaving_ me! Never! I order it to be so!"

He tried to get closer against her, making a frustrated noise when he discovered he was already pressed against her as tightly as was physically possible.

"My love," he said, low and heavy. "My Jaq. My love."

"P-poor choice of words," Jaq gasped, arching up against his chest. "Anything for you! I belong to you, Chase, no one else!"

Her legs lifted and coiled around his, trapping the dragon lord's armored body in drapes of silk and satin. On a whim, she shook her sleeves free and flung them over Chase's back, catching the ends in the opposite hand so that her lover was tied to her by black brocade.

"Ah-ha! Now you're trapped," she announced slyly. "You're tied to me forever; watcha going to do about it?"

In response, he bit her neck.

On that delicate curve where her neck merged with her shoulder.

Right through her silk.

He waited for her arch-and-shudder to pass, for the gasping to quiet down. He lifted his head and stared at her, not smiling, not amused.

"If I am trapped," he said, his voice low and gravelly, "I wallow in the trap willingly... gladly! Trap me if you will, witch -- you are as equally held by _me_."

Jaq fingered the bite on her neck gently, staring back at Chase. She lifted up and rubbed her cheek against his.

"You've got it backwards, love. You were the one to capture me; to leave your mark on me. Now I get to return the favor." With that she bit down sharply on his earlobe.

Chase gasped, but then shivered and growled with pleasure.

"Beautiful girl," he whispered, pressing forward, settling between her legs. "My beautiful Jaq... Do you want to know why I mauled you so quickly when you first showed yourself to me?"

He kissed her when she finally let go of him; drinking her mouth with slow, adoring strokes of his tongue and lips.

"Mmm, why's that?" Jaq purred when Chase let her up for air.

"Because I had to make you _mine_," he said, his mouth still touching hers lightly. "I had to. You were a _female_ and everything I'd ever wanted to do to you -- with you -- was suddenly possible. I had to claim you. I had to _claim_ you before other monsters in the world realized there was a perfect beauty walking among us and tried to take you away from me. I couldn't risk it. I had to have you as mine. Mine... oh, Jaq... the joy of my long life..."

He kissed her again, needing to taste her, always.

Jaq moaned into her lover's mouth, aroused both by his touch and his words. Love swelled in her heart until she thought the organ would burst into an oozing, sticky mess inside of her chest. She couldn't do that, though. Chase said no dying. After his promise of forever, if Chase said to fly, Jaq would have done so.

She kissed and kissed and _kissed_ her lover, one hand sliding free of his inky black locks to paw at the frogs holding her cheongsam shut.

The albino witch managed to open the clasps half-way down her chest and clawed the fabric open, baring one large, milk-pale breast.

"Take me," she breathed. "Please take me now."

Chase kissed his way down her chest and nuzzled delicately at her bare breast.

"Yes," he murmured, enjoying the scent of exotic spice coming from her skin. "Yes. But I must be careful. I've wanted you for days and have been denied. I _hunger_ for you, my lovely girl!"

He sealed his mouth over her nipple and sucked, careful of his sharp teeth, even as his hand went between her legs to begin playing with her sensitive flesh.

Jaq keened and arched her back, wanting to be closer and closer to her beloved, to feel his hands and mouth on her body.

"I've . . . I've missed this!" She panted. "I missed our bed . . . I've missed _you_. My beloved! My Chase! It's like . . . . how I wanted you . . . that first time on your balcony!"

"What?" he asked, letting go of her breast so he could speak. "Me, in love with you?"

His fingers were spreading her lips apart gently; dipping into the wetness hidden behind them and then withdrawing to spread the moisture around. He had to make her as slick as possible, because he wasn't going to be given to much foreplay. Once she was open to him, he was going to _take_ her.

His woman!

His Jaq!

His beautiful, wicked witch...

"Mmmmmmmnnnyeeeeeess!" Jaq breathed, writhing against the mattress.

Her hands left off clutching desperately at Chase to yank and tug at her dress until the last frog opened. The black brocade and silk parted, revealing her slim white body, while leaving her sleeves encased in the dress.

"I don't think I could go on without your love, Chase! I love you so!"

Chase kissed her mouth deeply; kissed and kissed her, and then pulled away, breathing harshly. As swiftly as he could, he pulled his clothing away from his body, and then returned to her embrace.

Jaq's eyes reveled in the unparalleled male beauty that was Chase. Even as he opened his clothing quickly, desperately, he was achingly beautiful to look at. Somehow the fact that they only rearranged their clothing enough to bare the skin that would touch when they embraced was staggeringly hot.

"Chase . . . Chase, please, now! I don't care if I'm not wet enough, just _get inside me_!"

He bent; pressed his forehead to hers.

"_I _care," he said gruffly. "I do not want to hurt you like this. I do not want to make you unable to make love with me. I will take you many, many times before I finally have my fill of you!"

With that, he slithered downwards, pulled her open, and set his mouth to her.

Jaq came almost instantly. After a week of her self-imposed celibacy, the first touch of Chase's mouth to her folds had her arching up off of the mattress, squealing and crying.

"Chase! Oh god, do me! Please get up here! I want that cock; I want your beautiful, wonderful rock-hard cock in my pussy! Oh _gods_, Chase, _please_!"

One pale hand tangled in Chase's hair while the other pinched and tweaked her hard nipples. Thought was gone from Jaq's mind. All she knew was pleasure and desire for Chase to be coupling with her.

Chase shuddered. Hearing his lover's sweet voice saying such filthy words was too much for him to bear.

Growling, he crawled upwards. Blindly, he sought her mouth even as he hooked his hand under her left leg and pulled upwards, trying to get her closer to him. He dropped his hips, pressed into place, and thrust forward -- filling her deeply, thickly, fully in one motion.

Jaq cried out loudly at the feel of his thick, hard prick filling her so abruptly. She loved it, she loved it, and she wanted more!

"Chase! My love! My lord and master! Gods, Baby, _fuck me silly_!"

He snarled wordlessly and fastened his mouth to her neck, sucking strongly as his body began to rock wildly; jolting them both back and forth as he pulled his hard, hot erection from her slick wet sheath briefly before riding back into her on a rushing thrust; desperate to be back in the warm, loving pocket of her body.

He made a keening noise of delight as he rutted on her -- delirious with relief and joy that he was finally back where he belonged.

Not that Jaq had been making a great deal of sense before, but now she lost all ability to form coherent thought. Fragments of words and pleased cries dropped from her lips as she bucked up fiercely to meet each forceful thrust of Chase's hips. She felt almost drunk, _delirious_ on the feel of the dragon lord's chiseled body rutting on hers. There couldn't be this much pleasure in all the world! For a moment, Jaq believed she actually might die from the pleasure!

Chase was making love to her! He loved her! He would keep her for always!

Jaq didn't even feel the tears of joy streaking her cheeks.

Chase thrust hard into his lover, in and out -- mindless to all else except his need to dominate her and find pleasure.

He pushed up onto his hands that clenched tightly in the covers beneath his woman as he worked his hips back and forth between her legs. She was his! _His!_

He glared down at her, his lust fierce, but he didn't see the person; the identity beneath him. He saw his mate, his queen, submitting to him.

The knowledge that he had conquered her, that she craved his loving, sent him over the edge of bliss.

His hips snapping forward wildly, shoving his cock in and out of her frantically, Chase threw back his head and _roared_ as he orgasmed.

Jaq could feel it now; when Chase trembled, shuddered, then doubled his efforts; he was in the last hard, frantic sprint towards orgasm. The albino witch tightened her legs around Chase's waist and let the pleasure overtake her. She cried out and came, her voice mingling with her lover's deep roar.

When Chase regained awareness, he discovered he was resting with his weight on his elbows, forearms, and knees -- bracing himself above her, still between her legs, with his head pillowed on her chest.

He also realized he was still hard inside her despite having pumped her full of come.

Lifting his head, he met her hazy red gaze.

Without saying a word, he began fucking her again.

Jaq squealed in delight, her body still humming and twitching from the previous earth shaking orgasm.

"Ch-chase . . . ." she panted in a low voice. "You're 'mazing . . . so incredible . . . my dragon . . . my lord."

Chase pressed his mouth to hers. He wasn't in the mood for talking. All he cared about was staking his claim on this infuriating, intoxicating witch in a way she would _never_ be able to dispute again!

He kissed her lewdly, luxuriously, as his hips moved slowly; working his long, thick cock gently in and out of her. Gods, the feel of her slickness dragging against the sensitive skin of his prick! The heated muscles wrapped tightly around him, massaging him with each pulsing cling of her needy arousal... He was the luckiest dragon in the world to have this wanton, sexual creature for his own.

He thrust in deeply, held himself there, and circled his hips in a slow roll -- massaging his heavy cock with her wet warmth. Her body was _his_ to do as he pleased with. He could fuck her as much as he wanted to; come inside her every single time, marking her! Claiming her!

Jaq Spicer belonged to Chase Young.

Growling, his lust rising, Chase began to rock and thrust harder, faster, and felt her nails claw into his back again.

Jaq could do little but enjoy the rough, possessive way Chase rutted on her. She writhed, clawed at Chase's back, scratched, bit, sucked and kissed at him. She toyed with the idea of shoving him off just long enough to flip onto her hands and knees, but Chase wouldn't like being shoved off and he'd probably be right back into place before she managed to turn.

"W-want . . . you . . . behind . . . me!" she managed to pant.

Chase shuddered and continued moving inside her. He heard her words, but he honestly didn't know if he could stop long enough to grant her request.

Yet, for her... he would try.

Several deep thrusts later, he abruptly pulled out of her and snapped, "Hands and knees! Now!"

Jaq spun quickly, her dress trailing off to one side as she pushed back up onto her knees and offered herself up.

"For you," she panted. "This is all for you, my sexy dragon!"

He draped himself over her back and thrust his cock up into her before she'd even finished speaking. Gripping the curve of her neck where it met her shoulder with his teeth, he began fucking her hard and fast.

"Love it when you bite!" Jaq panted.

The albino witch buried her face in the coverlets and cried out loud and long. She was going to come; she couldn't help it! Her lover, her mate was _claiming_ her and he had bitten her at the nape of the neck that way she _loved_ that was so primal and bestial!

That was it, she was coming, she was coming, she was going to come _NOW_!

Jaq screamed as orgasm overwhelmed her.

Chase groaned as he felt the fluttering strokes of her sheath rippling and clamping around him. He could feel her wetness gush along his skin and couldn't help the sob of delight that burst from him.

And then, he reared up so that he balanced on his knees. He took hold of her hips and held her steady as he fucked her; used her lewdly as he sought his own pleasure. His hips smacked against her bottom swiftly as he worked his thick, heavy cock in and out of her until, finally, he came with a shuddering howl of joy.

Jaq panted in bliss, pleasured practically boneless. She slid forward slowly until she could rest her belly on the mattress, reaching one hand back to make sure Chase slid forward with her. The albino witch rested against the coverlets for a moment, then began to slowly wiggle out of her dress.

"I don't want anything between us," she whispered, casting the garment aside. That done, she pulled loose the band securing her ponytail and let her hair spill loose and wild across her back.

"Nothing at all."

Chase rested against her. Now that the edge had been taken off his lust, he nuzzled against her -- purring his contentment that they were together again.

"My beautiful ghost girl," he whispered. "Love of my evil life... keeper of my black heart. No one has ever had me as you have me."

He slid away from her; pulling back, pulling out, as he kissed his way down her back to her backside. He nipped one curvy cheek gently, and then lay back gracefully and grinned at her when she turned her head to look at him.

"Mount me, dark heart," he crooned to her, gesturing at his still eager prick. "Ride me. Grant us both pleasure."

"My gods, Chase," Jaq murmured in disbelief. "You are amazing, my love."

Pushing herself up, she crawled towards her lover. He wanted to be mounted, but.

"Mmmm, do you wish for a little oral before your ride, my dragon king?" she asked playfully, bending to lick and suck the head of his cock teasingly.

He looked at her -- his gold eyes darkened with lust -- and smirked.

"Actually..." he drawled, "I think I do."

Chase smiled at her kittenish little purr of sexual delight.

"Your mouth is divine," he murmured. "You know precisely how to please me. Each press of your plump lips, every swirl of your hot, silky tongue... oh. Oh, my lovely little ghost girl. Yes."

Jaq hummed her delight, knowing the noise would vibrate up through her lips and give Chase further pleasure.

"Chase . . ." she breathed, her breath whispering across the wet spot on Chase's cock, bringing the soft tickle of unexpected cold before she carefully licked it warm again.

Jaq kept her lips and tongue wet, dragging saliva and wet kisses up and down the shaft before shooting a hot look up from under her thick black lashes and taking Chase down her throat.

Chase cried out at the thrill of being encased in wetness and heat. Oh, dark gods, his beloved was a _perfectly_ sexual being!

He was incapable of saying anything as he focused entirely on the pleasure his cock was receiving. His hands stroked her hair, held her head, and he gave a tiny rocking thrust with his hips.

Usually Chase enjoyed being swallowed and sucked and licked with a vigor Jaq would almost call 'rough'. He was a dragon, after all; he could take anything she could dish out.

This time was different.

This time Jaq moved gently, tantalizing her lover with gentle movement of hot and wet to cool air to teasing to simple wet. She kissed and loved his cock with a tenderness she usually reserved for his mouth. Because she loved to pleasure him like this. Because she loved him.

Chase made a sound she had never heard before. It started low; deeply masculine to match him, but then moved sharply upward into a tone that resonated like a whine - if Chase Young could be said to be _whining_.

He writhed in the bed, struggling to keep his dragon in check so he wouldn't hurt his gorgeous witch. He was desperate to give her what she wanted.

Chase wanted his lover to be happy.

Jaq noted the tell-tale ripple of scales under Chase's skin. She knew Chase well enough to know when he was holding back. The albino witch didn't think her perfect, perfect dragon lord should ever have to hold back.

She freed her mouth from his cock and leaned up, tossing a long lock of blood red hair over her shoulder.

"Go dragon, Chase," she instructed with ultimate tenderness. "Go dragon and I'll ride you."

The words pulled him out of the pleasure haze and he shook his head.

"I can't," he argued. "My dragon-shape... it isn't built for lying on my back."

Jaq stroked his cock casually, keeping him hard.

"Do you want me on my hands and knees again?" She inquired sweetly.

He smiled at her. "No. My lovely ghost girl... ride me. I beg of you."

Jaq made a happy, kittenish noise and moved to straddle him. They had never really made love like this before; oh, there had been a few instances of frantic up-against-the-wall banging, or Jaq riding him while he sat on his throne, but here, in their bed, Chase almost _always_ took the dominate position.

What did it say now that he was asking her to do so?

Jaq didn't care what it meant; she didn't want to psychoanalyze their relationship. All she knew now was that Chase had asked her to ride him and that's exactly what he was going to get.

The albino witch reached behind her to find the dragon lord's rigid cock and guide it gently into place.

"Oh . . . . . . Chase!"

He was breathless with delight as he watched her beautiful face. He was rigid with keeping himself in control as he felt her slick, tight heat fold down around his sensitive cock.

It meant everything to him that she was there with him. It meant everything that he could let down his guard to let her mount him like this.

"Beloved," he whispered hoarsely, and took hold of her hips.

His back arched as he thrust upwards, burying himself inside her.

Without hesitation, he let his head tilt backwards, baring his throat and chest to her even as he took his pleasure inside her.

"Ah! Baby!" That endearment no one else got to use; that simple word that made her more powerful than any sorceress in the world, she got to _call Chase Young 'baby'_ and that was incredible.

Leaning forward slightly, her red hair falling over her lover like a waterfall of blood, Jaw began to rock her hips.

She rode him as she had loved him with her mouth, strangely soft and gentle, yet somehow with a tenderness and love Chase could feel down in his bones.

Chase relaxed with a shiver and met her crimson gaze. He reached up to take handfuls of her long red hair and followed the motion of her sexy, curvy hips.

"You're mine," he said softly. "I am never going to let you go because I don't want to die. I'll die without you, Jaq. I can't live without you. You're vital to my well-being. I love you."

"Chase!"

Tears sparkled in the corners of Jaq's eyes, but these were tears of pure joy. She smiled as they slipped down her cheeks.

"You'll never have to; I'll never leave you!" she promised. "You _own_ me, Chase. A word from you and I'm weeping like my world is ending or crying for joy. No one else has ever had me so."

She continued her slow, gentle loving as she spoke.

His grin was wide with delight, smug with arrogant glee.

"Mine," he chanted, and thrust harder, quicker, up into her. "Mine. Mine! My ghost-girl, my lover... my wife!"

"W-wife?" Jaq gasped, rocking back in response to his strong, vigorous thrusts. "Your - _ah!_ - your _wife?!"_

"Jaq! My wife! Stay with me; rule by my side! Say _yes!"_ he growled, all but ordering her even as he made passionate love to her.

More tears; they fell like rain on Chase's face and chest as Jaq wept her joy even as her lover's cock teased yet another orgasm from her.

"Chase! Chase! Ah! Ah! YeeeeeeeeeeeEEEESSS!!" she screamed.

Chase's answering shout was wild in his triumph. She had said yes! The most gorgeous witch on the planet was _his!_

He couldn't control himself; he couldn't help it! Pulling his climaxing lover down against him, he then rolled swiftly so that he had room.

Once he was braced above her, still inside her... he transformed.

Jaq could do little more than gasp when Chase pinned her down to the mattress, but as he transformed, she let out a hoarse shout. It didn't hurt; not really. They had already mated three times with Chase in his human form; she was slick and stretched and prepared as she would ever be.

Jaq looked up with glittering red eyes at the powerful, fierce creature above her.

"Chase . . . . _my_ Chase . . . _my husband_ . . ." a few more crystal tears of joy slipped down her white cheeks.

Chase dipped his large, reptilian head so he could taste the salt-sweet tears on her face. He began thrusting again, rutting on the woman who had agreed to be his bride, his queen... the phoenix empress to his dragon emperor!

The mother of his future children.

After all this time, he'd finally been bested; defeated, conquered, and claimed.

By this woman who adored him beyond all reason.

He said nothing as he made love, moving fast and hard inside her, desperate for his own climax. He needed her, needed the pleasure she could give him, and finally he threw his head back and _roared_ his ecstasy as spent himself inside Jaq!

Jaq had always thought Chase's dragon form was beautiful; beautiful and fierce and powerful. To have him rutting on her like this, after proposing marriage . . ! The albino witch could do little more than shiver and shake as the demon beast slaked his lust on her. When he began the final hard, fast sprint towards orgasm, his claws digging into her sensitive skin, Jaq arched and tensed and squealed as she came _again_.

With a rough noise that was almost another roar, Chase collapsed beside his lover, the breath gusting noisily in and out of his chest.

Jaq wiggled over to him and pressed soft, tender kisses to his fearsome muzzle while making tiny noises of joy. Chase growled softly and yanked her tight against his scaly chest.

"_Mine_," he growled.

"Yours," Jaq agreed.

For a few moments they rested in silence, Jaq snuggling up to the fearsome beast beside her until she was comfortable enough to sleep. Chase merely watched her through slitted eyes, noting with pleasure that his lover had no fear of his true form. He truly was the most fortunate monster on the planet to have snagged this perfect witch.

With a rumbling purr, the dragon let his yellow eyes close.

"By the way; my parents want to meet you," Jaq murmured.

Yellow eyes snapped back open.


	6. Chapter 6

Jaq had selected her outfit carefully for tonight's dinner with her parents, in which she would introduce them to her fiance, Chase Young. She wore an elegant cheongsam because Chase liked the look of them on her, and in his colors as well; black, with threads of gold and green. Her hair was styled in an elegant twist, her make-up impeccable.

For all of that, she jittered nervously as she and Chase walked up the steps to the front door.

"Okay, okay, okay," Jaq muttered half to herself. "So . . . . . Mom likes Asian antiquities and Dad likes . . . . likes . . . . money and um . . . . . Dad really didn't take this well. I don't know what he's going to do. Please don't kill them, Chase."

Chase glanced at his nervous little bride-to-be and settled his hand on her back, rubbing slightly.

"Little ghost girl, you are far too nervous," he chided gently. "I have no intention of slaughtering your parents tonight. They wish to meet me and you have asked it of me. I am in the mood to indulge you. Trust that I have the ability to handle suspicious and worried parents."

A tiny smile broke through Jaq's mask of anxiety and she laid her head on Chase's shoulder with a soft sigh and a grateful hum.

"I love you, Chase," she murmured, obviously from the bottom of her heart. "I'm so glad you're in the mood to indulge."

The albino witch paused just before the front door and leaned up to kiss her betrothed gratefully.

The door opened on the kissing couple and a soft, but audible gasp was heard.

Jaq meeped and blushed as she broke the kiss to see her parents standing there. Her mother was also blushing, but her father was staring in stark disapproval.

"If you two kids are done canoodling on the doorstep," Mr. Spicer said gruffly, "perhaps you'd like to come in to dinner?"

Jaq blushed, huddling against Chase. The dragon lord put his arm around his lover and escorted her into her parents' house.

"Um . . . Mom, Dad . . . I'd like you to meet Chase Young. Chase, my parents; Martin and Sylvia Spicer."

Martin and Sylvia glanced at each other, and then back to the man who was clearly holding their... offspring... in a protective manner. He was a beautiful man; clearly a young adult, just out of his teens if the smooth creaminess of his skin was any indication.

Martin held out his hand. "Welcome to our home, Mr. Young."

Chase treated the couple to a dazzling smile and shook Mr. Spicer's hand.

"Thank you for having me, Mr. and Mrs. Spicer," he purred, turning on the charm. "And thank you for bringing the light of my life into the world."

The two men shook while Jaq smiled up at her lover happily. Then, Sylvia stepped forward and Chase bowed over her hand, earning a pleased titter from his love's mother.

"Well, shall we settle in the parlor for aperitifs?" Sylvia asked brightly. "It will be another few moments before dinner is ready."

The four of them moved through the house after Martin shut the door, and in the parlor, a butler served them various alcoholic beverages. Chase and Jaq settled on a couch together, while Sylvia and Martin took up chairs across from them, which left Jaq with the vague feeling that she and her lover were being interrogated.

"Ah . . . so! Chase, how did you and Jackie meet?" Sylvia asked with forced cheerfulness.

Martin leveled a dark look at the young man sitting across from him and took a stiff gulp of bourbon.

Jaq glanced at Chase nervously, but he easily caught hold of her hand and held it with his own.

"I met... Jackie, as you call her, when she still went by the name of Jack," he said smoothly. "I am a Tai Chi master. Jack was intent on learning how to be a warrior and sought my attention. It became fairly obvious, however, that Jack was not... comfortable, for lack of a better word, in his then-form. He went away from me and, the next time I saw Jack, 'he' had become 'she'."

"You knew him when he was still a boy?!" Martin blurted, shocked. "And you still wanted him as a girl?!"

"Martin!" Sylvia hissed. "It's *sweet* that he liked Jack enough to be romantic with Jackie!"

"Sweet?" Martin blustered, aghast. "More like--"

"Yes, Dad," Jaq said, and *smiled* at her father. "It's *very* sweet."

"Don't you take that tone with *me*, young man!" Martin snapped back.

"Woman!" Jaq corrected. "I'm *female*, Dad. All my dangly bits are long gone."

Martin shuddered even as Sylvia frowned and said, "Jackie, darling, don't be crude."

Chase allowed a smug smile to tug at one corner of his mouth.

"Jaq is every inch a woman now," he seconded. "For which I am truly grateful. Jack as a male was intriguing enough to frustrate me. I have no interest in men. But when Jaq appeared as a female, well . . . . all those frustrations were gone." Chase looked over at his affianced, affection obvious in his gaze. "My beautiful little ghost-girl."

The sweetness of the nickname was diminished a bit as he reached over to stroke the snow-white knee that peeped out of the slit that ran up the side of her skirt – and made no effort to disguise what he was doing.

Martin actually growled. When his wife gaped at him, he realized what he was doing and stopped, but then demanded, "Would you kindly stop molesting our... *daughter*... in front of us?!"

"Dad, it was just an . . . affectionate touch," Jaq growled, scooting closer to Chase.

The dragon lord looped his arm around her waist and pulled her snugly to his side.

"My Jaq adores . . . affectionate touches," Chase answered. "She is nervous enough that I seek to comfort her."

Sylvia made an attempt at a charming smile. "Jackie has no need to be nervous! We're her parents; we love her. And... well... To be honest, Mr. Young, this *is* a shock for us. For weeks, now, we'd feared the worst when Jack vanished. Then, he comes home as a *woman* without letting us know what he'd planned, and... in a relationship with another - with a man! This is difficult. But we won't turn our backs on hi-her."

"Thank you, Momma," Jaq said quietly, her cheeks flushed a delicate pink and smiling in her pleasure.

"Thank you, Mrs. Spicer," Chase echoed. The immortal dragon lord was honest in his thanks. To see that pleased look of happiness on his beloved's face was well worth spending the evening in this mundane manor with these extremely mundane people.

Martin muttered something unintelligible and took another drink.

"Oh, please, call me Sylvia," Mrs. Spicer simpered. "So, ah... what do you do, Mr. Young?"

Jaq forced down a smile. Trust her mother to ask the "Do you have a job and money?" question, while not being terribly subtle.

"Whatever I wish . . . Sylvia," Chase said with a smug smile. "I have the good fortune of possessing land, wealth and treasures that have been in the Young family for . . . oh, fifteen hundred years or so."

He tossed a bemused look at Jaq, hoping she appreciated the inside joke.

Martin went still for a moment, then stomped over to the drinks cart and poured himself another stiff one.

"Well, that's done it," they could all hear him muttering. "He mentioned old things. We'll be talking antiquities all night."

"Oh, hush, Martin," Sylvia chided, her voice fondly exasperated. "I'll be sure to let you two talk politics and money and other manly things. But, yes...!" She turned her attention back to Chase. "You have items that are *fifteen-hundred*-years-old?"

Jaq grinned and snuggled against her lover while muttering under her breath, "She can't have it; it's *my* toy."

Chase bit back a laugh. He hugged Jaq briefly to his side in an affectionate squeeze.

"All yours, little ghost," he assured her in the same stage whisper. "I'm afraid my oldest pieces are not that impressive, Sylvia," Chase said in a normal tone, turning his attention back to his beloved's mother. "A few rusty swords, some ancient armor, one very special spear . . ."

Jaq said nothing, but she smiled slightly. She knew what spear he was talking about, of course: It was the one he'd had from the days when he'd been training to be a Xiaolin Dragon. It had been his primary channeling medium for his Fire magic, and he'd kept it; taken it with him when he'd defected to the Heylin side. That spear had seen innumerable clashes, quite a few of them against Master Monk Guan.

It was, besides her, Chase's most treasured possession. If anything happened to it, there'd be no living with him.

She hazed out for a little while as Chase and her mother talked antiquities; her mother trying desperately hard to get invited to Chase's home to see his treasures for herself, and Chase adroitly turning aside each attempt.

Then, she noticed that her father was staring at them - at her and Chase, cuddled together on the couch, with a look of dark malevolence, and felt a chill of sorrow and fear.

Chase noticed instantly. His speech about his personal preference for the dyeing techniques of the early Qing dynasty textiles faltered.

"Little ghost? Are we boring you?" he asked gently.

Jaq didn't answer right away, only glanced at her father. Chase's eyes followed hers and for the barest second, Martin got a brief glimpse of something hateful and powerful and somehow not quite human behind those golden eyes.

The butler arriving to announce that dinner was ready saved them all from awkward questions.

Chase rose smoothly to his feet, guiding Jaq to hers. He made it a point to keep himself between Jaq and her father as he escorted his lover into the dining room. With impeccable grace and manners, he handed her into her chair. When he noticed that Martin failed to do the same for his wife, Chase performed the same service for the older woman, who tittered her pleasure at him.

Then, smirking subtly at Martin's dark glower, Chase settled himself in his chair.

"I propose a toast!" Sylvia declared, lifting her wineglass. By now the elder Spicer female was positively smitten with her daughter's beloved. "To Jackie and her new love! May they have all the happiness in the world!"

Jaq smiled at the cheerful wish, though a part of her remained feeling cold and sad when her father only grunted and drained his own glass.

"So... ah... we were thinking of having the wedding in the next few months or so," Jaq said. "Naturally, you're invited. And we--"

That was as far as she got. The butler had wheeled in a lovely cart that held the first course dishes. It was some sort of fish dish; something with a creamy sauce that had lots of dill in it.

Jaq wheeled out of her chair, stumbled over to a potted plant, and barfed into the container.

In an instant, large calloused hands were stroking her hair back away from her face as she heaved into the pot.

"Jaq? What's wrong?" Chase asked. "You've barely touched your wine; you cannot be drunk . . ."

"WEDDING?!" Martin roared, completely missing the fact that his daughter was vomiting into a potted plant. "What wedding?!"

Sylvia gestured at the butler, who went off to fetch a cool cloth and something to soothe Jaq's stomach upset.

"Oh, Martin! They mentioned it when we were in the parlor! You were too busy knocking back scotch to listen!" she snapped.

To Chase, she said, "Mr. Young, try not to worry. Jackie has always been prone to this if he -- *she* -- stirs herself up into even a small anxiety attack. She'll be fine, I promise."

"She has never become so violently ill in the time we have been together," Chase said coldly. "Jaq? Are you all right?"

Jaq spit and coughed, bringing up the last of it. "I'm..." She broke off for a wheeze and to spit sour-tasting fluid. "I'm *fine*. Just... the *smell*. Oh, gods, please, get it out of here!"

"The smell?" Chase echoed. "The scent is very mild. I thought you enjoyed fish. Nevertheless . . ."

The dragon lord gestured sharply and a maid who had come in to assist the butler quickly pushed the cart back into the kitchen.

Jaq groaned. "I usually do. In fact, I wouldn't mind some very delicate and tasty sushi. But that..." She shuddered and leaned against him.

Martin snorted. "Stop being so delicate, Jack. You're ruining your mother's evening."

Martin was treated to another 500 megawatt death glare from Chase Young. When Sylvia sighed roughly as if agreeing with him, the dragon lord briefly threw an evil look her way.

"Jaq . . . *my fiancée*, your *daughter*, is ill. This does not concern you?"

Sylvia fidgeted. "Mr. Young... it's not that we don't care about Jackie, but... well. Jackie's always been ill. Delicate constitution, you know. The least little thing, and there'd be fever and vomiting... usually from a panic attack. It's... the therapist said don't *coddle*...."

Chase considered this for a moment.

"It may interest you to know that in all the time we have been together, Jaq has never been ill. Not even after drinking too much or . . . . women's issues. She has always been hale and healthy. And she loves to be coddled. Apparently it's something she didn't get during her formative years."

The dragon lord looked back to his urpy bride-to-be, brushed a phantom lock of hair away from her face and kissed her temple.

Jaq sagged against him, her eyes closed and struggled to get her breathing under control.

"Thank you, baby," she said quietly, more in love with Chase Young than ever.

This man - this evil, malicious, cruel man - by all rights should have been saying the same thing as her parents. 'Get up! Stop wimping out!' Instead, he was *coddling* her; protecting her and spoiling her, and she loved him for his generosity to her.

"I love you," she whispered. "Oh, Chase... I *love* you."

"I love you," Chase returned with a small smile. "My beautiful bride . . ."

"Oh, stop!" Martin snapped. "Or we'll all be puking in the plants!" The man swayed in his seat; the alcohol he'd been downing clearly taking effect.

"I don't know what you're tryin' t' prove, Jack! Like, like, you're showing up as a woman with some *man* all over you like you're a real girl now . . . chopping your balls off and getting implants doesn't make you a woman! It just makes you a neutered boy in a dress! Freak!"

Jaq flinched and pressed her face against Chase's chest. "Oh, gods... I knew it! I knew coming here was a mistake! Chase! Please! Take me home!"

"No!" Sylvia cried, leaping to her feet. "Jackie, please, no! Your father's drunk! He doesn't know what he's saying! Martin, SHUT UP! I'm not losing him again because of you!"

"Don't you tell me to shut up! This is your fault; you always wanted a girl!"

Chase watched the warring couple through slitted eyes.

"Little ghost? Is the 'no slaughtering' rule still in effect?"

Jaq said nothing. Instead, she clung tightly to her beloved and cried.

A low, inhuman growl ripped through the room, causing Mr. and Mrs. Spicer to fall abruptly silent. It was a horrible, godawful sound, promising pain and death to all who heard it. It took the married couple a few seconds to realize it was coming from their future son-in-law.

Chase Young snarled ferociously at the pair, clutching Jaq to his chest.

"You are both extremely fortunate that I promised Jaq I would not kill you tonight. Tomorrow you might not be so lucky."

With that, he was gone, teleporting away with his lover wrapped tightly in his protective embrace.

In the next instant they were home, in a sitting room they both favored, with a roaring fire in the fireplace and an oversized couch just waiting to be snuggled on.

Jaq just couldn't seem to stop crying. All she knew was that Chase was there, holding her and snuggling her and crooning into her ear as he stroked her back, kissed her hair, and made promises that everything was going to be alright.

She believed him, she honestly did, but still... the tears flowed.

It seemed as if every hurt her parents had ever dealt her was finally finding release.

"Jaq . . . my Jaq, please don't cry. I love you; it doesn't matter what those wretched fools think. They don't know you as I do; they don't love you as I do. No one can. You have my immortal heart, little ghost. There is no reason to weep. Please smile, my beautiful little ghost girl. I want you to -- *say one word and I'll return you to flesh just so I may brutally murder you!*" Chase snarled.

Wuya, floating nearby, decided she didn't feel like tormenting Jaq just then.

Jaq, startled, lifted her head and looked with wide eyes at her lover. Seeing the direction of his gaze, however, she turned and saw Wuya hovering nearby.

Rage took her, then. A horrible, black rage that filled her soul with poison.

In an instant, Jaq was up and off of Chase's lap, whirling to face Wuya.

"You *BITCH!*" she howled at the ghost, and was utterly unaware of the fact that black magic crackled from her naked hands, or that *every* part of her eyes was glowing red. "You horrible, vicious, *petty* bitch! You came here to *laugh* at me! *Again!* Just like you *always* did! Even when I was the only one you could depend on, you *laughed* at me! You never thought maybe I could have made you *human* again, just with technology! And now you're here to laugh at me *again?!* Ohhhhhh, I *HATE* YOU!"

With that, she lashed venomous energy at Wuya.

The witch screamed and writhed from the pain the hateful energy inflicted on her. Her insubstantial body twisted and contorted with agony.

Chase ignored the dead witch's screams and poured himself a snifter of brandy as he took pleasure in watching his beautiful little ghost girl practically *glow* with hatred and malice. How arousing . . .

Jaq screamed hate and rage and pain at Wuya, who was unable to flee from the corporeal witch's assault. It wasn't until Jaq staggered back, drained of energy and panting tiredly, that Wuya was finally given surcease.

"H-How did you make me feel pain?" the ghost witch cried, her voice jittering with ghostly sobs. "I'm insubstantial! How did you make me feel pain?!"

Jaq's arms hung limply by her side and she stared with dark loathing at the ghost.

"I *wanted* you to," Jaq muttered, and then she turned and went back to Chase.

Chase stood as she approached him again and kissed his lover deeply, passionately.

"So *incredible*, my love. So beautiful, so hateful, so powerful . . . . do you feel better? Would something make you feel better? Just name it, love, and it is yours."

Jaq shivered and clutched at him.

"I want you," she whispered. "I want to feel like I'm worth something. I want to be special and pampered and *loved*."

"You *are* loved, little ghost," Chase assured her. "You are completely beloved by me and I shall spend the rest of time making sure you feel special and pampered. I –" Chase broke off sharply.

Jaq sniffled and looked up at him questioningly.

A smug smirk tugged at the warlord's lips.

"Do you feel up to going out, Jaq? I know just the place to make you feel special and pampered."

"'Out'?" Jaq echoed.

There places in the world normal people could never go.

The doorways were hidden in switchbacks and back alleys, accessible only with the proper knowledge and power. With very few exceptions, the places on the other side of those doorways had very little to do with alleys and forgotten side streets.

Chase and Jaq were in such an alley now.

Makeup touched up, teeth brushed and hair repaired, Jaq hung off of Chase's arm while he spoke to someone on the other side of a heavy door. Jaq got the niggling feeling the speaker had more eyes than just the two that were showing.

"Have you brought me to a speakeasy, Chase?" Jaq murmured as the door was opened.

Chase snorted with amusement.

"You are closer to the truth than you know, little ghost," the dragon lord purred. "Those with power and magic are always interested in keeping our entertainments to ourselves."

The heavy door pulled back and the dragon lord and his witch stepped through the dingy passageway and emerged into supernatural luxury.

Jaq was reminded of the paintings of Heaven from her mother's collection of antiquities. The overall theme was Chinese, which made sense since they'd started off in Beijing. Carved pillars soared ten stories in the air over a fantastic courtyard where musicians played in the lower levels and acrobats sported on a trapeze strung between the upper levels. There were also prettily-painted young men and women who appeared to be flying up and down.

Given the magical entrance, that wasn't outside of the realm of possibility.

Chase started forward as if he didn't see any of it, tugging Jaq along with him. The albino witch looked over her shoulder at the doorman. A red-skinned Chinese demon with three eyes blinked back at her.

'Nailed it,' Jaq thought to herself.

"Ah! Lord Young! Oh, we haven't seen you in four hundred and thirty-six years! What a pleasant surprise!" A voice cried.

Jaq whipped her head back around to face front only to find herself face-to-face with a pretty young woman in an off-the shoulder gown and a red lacquered Chinese hat. The woman's hair was styled in gravity-defying loops and swirls and a red jewel rested over her ajna chakra.

"I had no pressing need to return," Chases stated coolly. "Now I require a table for two someplace quiet . . . romantic."

Jaq blinked up at the soaring pillars and balconies. This place was a restaurant?

"Oh?" The jewel-foreheaded woman asked. Her eyes flew to Jaq. Then she blasted them both with a brilliant smile.

"Of course!" She cried in a voice that was just smidge *too* loud. "When the infamous Chase Young wants a romantic table, you can be sure the Gates of Heaven Café can deliver!"

Jaq nearly goggled like an idiot. She called this place a café? What the hell would a full blown steakhouse look like?

Then turning heads caught the albino witch's eye. The immediate room didn't look like dining; it was more of a wine-and-nibbly-things area. Beings lounged about, chatting, laughing, and drinking from cups that ranged in size from thimbles to cauldrons.

More than a few of them were turning towards Chase and Jaq. They glanced at the dragon lord briefly, as if to make sure it really *was* Chase Young, then their eyes roamed over Jaq.

As they began to follow the waitress deeper into the restaurant, the evil-boy-genius-turned-evil-witch got the feeling she was being sized up in every way imaginable.

"Chase," she began uneasily.

"Yes, darling?" The dragon lord said.

Jaq nearly tripped over her own feet.

'Darling?' When the hell had Chase called her 'darling'? When he got verbally affectionate with her, it was 'little ghost' and 'pretty little ghost girl' and 'beloved', not 'darling'. It was almost weirder than hearing Chase say: 'honeybunch'.

Jaq stared hard at her affianced. After a moment, a grin tugged at her lips.

"Chase . . . 'sweetiepie' . . . you wouldn't happen to be putting on a show for these nice peop -- *beings*, would you?"

Chase's smirk deepened.

"Little ghost, I have garnered something of a reputation for being a shut-in."

"No way; *you*?!" Jaq teased with a mock gasp.

Chase gave her a sour look and slapped her on the rump. Jaq squeaked, drawing more looks as they climbed a beautifully carved set of stairs after the waitress.

"Saucy," Chase growled, but there was no heat in his tone. "As I was saying, the last time I came to this particular place, it was to be *seen*. I dragged along some little fire imp who's name I couldn't remember then *or* now, flirted shamelessly with the waitress and, if memory serves, ended up fucking one of the acrobats in the washroom."

Jaq snorted with laughter and buried her face against Chase's shoulder.

"When you hit a café, you hit a café," she chuckled wickedly.

"Be that as it may, I wish to make it very clear that things have changed from the last time. Then, I was a bored bachelor seeking a moment's entertainment. Now . . ." Chase paused and placed a chaste kiss on Jaq's cheek. "Now my little ghost deserves to be shown off."

"Oh Chase . . ." Jaq breathed, getting misty-eyed.

The waitress cleared her throat. The young woman waited for the pair in an elaborated decorated elevator. Her brilliant perkiness seemed to have faded quite a bit. Jaq wondered if she were the same waitress Chase had flirted so shamelessly with four centuries before.

The pair entered the elevator and scandalized the waitress further by necking in a corner as the box rose to the top floors.

By the time the doors chimed, Chase, Jaq, *and* the waitress were all rosy of cheek, though for entirely different reasons.

"I hope this table is suitable!" The waitress said with a forced grin, gesturing to a small table inlaid with an elaborate scene of Chinese mythology.

The chairs were carved to look like coiled dragons, a red padded seat held between their limbs. Behind each chair was what Jaq at first took to be replicas of the terracotta soldiers of Emperor Qin, but when one pulled out her chair for her and the other took her wrap, she realized that the terracotta soldiers of Emperor Qin were probably replicas of *these*.

Another pair behind Chase's chair assisted the warlord in getting seated comfortably, then went back to being simple stone statues.

"Tea to start," Chase growled to the waitress as she laid down menus. "Original Da Hong Pao."

When the waitress dipped a curtsey, Chase waved at her to go away.

"Da Hong Pao?" Jaq echoed when the bejeweled woman had left. "Isn't that the rarest tea in the world? They only harvest about 3.3 ounces a year from 350 year old trees?"

"It is the rarest tea in the mortal world, little ghost. Gods and monsters have more access to it," Chase said with a smug smirk.

Jaq took a deep breath of fresh night air and observed her surroundings. The table they had taken was on the second highest level; one more tier of tables ran along the length of the building. Over their heads only a roof shielded them from any bad weather that might be had. A small fountain erupted from the wall below them to trickle into an ornamental pond one floor below. A few tables were set up around it.

Jaq idly wondered why the waitress hadn't set them *there*, but from this seat she could look down into the courtyard at the acrobats and musicians or look outside the building to the countryside beyond. Looking out across the deep green forests, spotted here and there with lantern light, Jaq smiled widely.

"It's beautiful," she breathed. "If I asked where this place was, would the answer make any sense?"

"Not really," Chase answered. The warlord rested his chin in his hands while he took a moment to simply look at Jaq. "You are so very beautiful."

The albino witch blushed demurely at her love's compliment.

At that moment, a teapot and two cups appeared on the table. The terracotta statues stepped forward again to steep the tea and pour.

"So what's good to eat here?" Jaq asked.

"Everything. But I would like to share an ogre-sized dish of Dragon and Phoenix with you, little ghost. I'm feeling . . . . sentimental and I like the idea of you being the Phoenix Empress to my Dragon Emperor," Chase stated calmly.

Even as Jaq blushed prettily again, her dragon lover picked up the menus and slapped them against one statue's chest.

"You heard my order, flowerpot. Also, my beloved bride-to-be desires your most delicate sushi for an appetizer."

The magical statue nodded and transferred the warlord's words to the waitress. Down in the kitchen, the waitress paused as she put together the tray of complimentary appetizers. Chase Young's *bride-to-be*?

Green eyes flaring wide, the waitress calmly put in the dragon's order, then slipped to the office of the restaurant and picked up the phone.

"Wu Fei? You still have that photography gig for *Evil People*, right? I think I have a hot tip for you . . ."

Jaq grinned helplessly again, flattered to the bone that Chase had remembered her comment from earlier.

Earlier . . . why *had* she thrown up? Was it just from being back in her parent's house again? She had been stressed to tears, but she didn't *feel* like she was having a panic attack. It had just been 'chat, chat, chat, sicky mcbarfpuke'.

Weird . . .

"Are you remembering your parents, little ghost?" Chase asked. "Please don't; I brought you here to feel pampered and adored."

"No, no, it's nothing like that," Jaq said, waving her hands. "I was just wondering what set me off to get sick is all."

"The company would do the trick," Chase growled, sipping his tea.

Before the albino witch could comment one way or the other, the waitress levitated up over the edge of the balcony with a tray of sushi in one hand and the tray of complimentary appetizers in the other.

"Here we are! And may I say congratulations on your impending nuptials?" She simpered, laying out the trays and snapping her fingers.

At the snap, golden chopsticks inlaid with precious gems appeared beside their plates.

"You may," Chase said with a small smile.

When the waitress turned to go, the warlord's eyes lingered on her for a moment. Jaq fought down the urge to stab the parting waitress with her chopsticks.

"See something you like?" she growled.

"I like her hairstyle," the warlord admitted. "It would look infinitely better on you, however, my jealous little ghost."

Jaq flushed while Chase grinned in amusement.

"I wouldn't know how she keeps it that way," Jaq admitted.

"With spells, of course," the warlord stated simply.

"She uses magic to *style her hair*?" the albino witch echoed, looking back the way the waitress had gone.

"Most magical women do," Chase stated. "How else do you think they maintain such ridiculous lengths and styles?"

"Really? I thought I was just . . . not keeping up." Jaq wrapped a finger around a skein of violent red hair that hung down over her shoulder. "Seems like kind of a waste."

"You have power to burn, hair spells don't take a great deal of power and I *like* ridiculous length," Chase stated, tucking into a plate of sizzling dumplings.

"Hmmm," Jaq paused for a bite of sushi. Once the eyerolling and orgasmic groaning were over, she fixed her ruby eyes back on her beloved. "How ridiculous a length are we talking here?"

Chase had to swallow *hard* and shift in his seat.

"I should like it to drag the ground when loose," he admitted hoarsely.

Jaq's eyes went wide.

"Drag the *ground*?"

The witch shook her ponytail back over her shoulder again. She thought it was pretty long already, but if Chase wanted it longer . . .

"All right, baby. If you say so, I'll look up the spell when we get . . . home . . ." Jaq trailed off as Chase gestured for her to let him get his hands in her hair.

The albino witch turned her head sideways so that her betrothed could wrap his hand around her ponytail.

Without warning, Chase *yanked hard*.

Instead of her neck being snapped violently, as Jaq was expecting to happen, the end of her ponytail suddenly reeled out like a tape measure; growing longer and longer with no apparent pull on her head at all.

Chase released the hair, which spun out another foot or two before starting to drift towards the ground as lightly as a feather.

Jaq jerked her head back around to face her future hubby. Her hair lifted and flared out behind her, still floating weightless, then settled gently around her shoulders. The albino witch studied the endless fall of hair, then gave her lover The Eyebrow.

"You just *happened* to have a 'Ridiculous Length' spell *and* a 'Weightless Spell' in your back pocket?" she asked.

Chase made a show of nibbling some wontons.

"I may have looked into the matter," he said coyly.

Jaq giggled and shook her head, watching the crimson lengths stir and dance and float.

"I'm like that chick from *Heavenly Sword*," she giggled.

"Chase Young!"

All the patrons in the immediate area looked towards the shout. A warrior woman in a gi of red, black, and yellow strode towards the table.

"You have a lot of gall to show up here!" She cried.

"Who's that?" Jaq asked.

"I've no idea," Chase admitted polishing off his appetizers.

"And old flame?" Jaq questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Entirely possible," the warlord said. "Women were simply an indistinguishable blur before I met you, little ghost."

Jaq couldn't keep the grin off of her face.

"Shameless flatterer," she teased.

Feeling secure in Chase's total disinterest in the other woman, Jaq turned her attention back to her sushi.

"Don't ignore me!" The woman snarled.

Jaq iwanted/i to at least glance at the other woman, but Chase calmly kept eating and looking at iher/i instead. Deciding it was more important to support her future husband, Jaq continued to lock gazes with Chase.

The woman standing by their table curled her lip. Little flames began licking up from her hair and clothing.

"How idare/i you?" she hissed. "You filthy pig - how idare/i you show your face here again?!"

Chase skewered a dumpling that had grown colder than he appreciated and held it over one of the flames sparking from the woman's sleeve.

"Am I to assume by that statement that we've met here before?" he asked in a bored tone.

She slapped the dumpling out of his hand. The chopsticks went with it, clattering to the floor.

"Don't you idare/i treat me so disrespectfully!" she said coldly. "You brought me here on a date four hundred years ago! The entire place heard the little slut you had your way with in the bathroom while I was left alone, mortified, at our table!"

Chase squinted slightly at her face.

"Oh yes . . . . mmmm, I still can't remember your name. But if you were as tedious and graceless then as you are now it's no wonder I sought relief with an acrobat in the washroom. Be gone! You are bothering my fiancé!"

Jaq smirked slightly, but she gathered black magic around her hands.

This bitch idared/i to slap Chase's chopsticks out of his hand?

"My iname/i is Syrdalla!" the woman said viciously. "How idare/i you--?"

That was as far as she got.

Bonds of red lightning wrapped around the woman, making her shriek with agony before she was lifted bodily and flung off of the building. Those watching followed the woman's progress down to crash into the dark trees.

Jaq gave a prim little sigh.

"*Nobody* smacks *my* man's hands and gets away with it. Uppity bitch."

An acrobat suddenly drifted down onto their little balcony. She looked down at the scorched mess that had been Syrdalla, and then turned and smiled flirtatiously at Chase.

"I'm the 'little slut' that everyone heard screaming," she said. Giving him a wink, she added, "I remember iyou/i bivery/i/b well, Lord Young. In case this date goes as badly as the last one did, I wouldn't mind having you again."

Chase gave her a cold glare.

"This date will *not* go badly. I am taking my betrothed out for an evening's entertainment," Chase said, gesturing to Jaq. "Not dragging some floozy out in an attempt to be social. Go bother some other warlord, 'little slut'. This one is taken."

Jaq felt her heart warm at Chase's words. She smiled at him, then gave the acrobat her most charming smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you! Now if you don't quit sniffing after *my* dragon, I will break you into even tinier pieces."

The acrobat sneered at the white-skinned woman.

"Sweetie, you may ilook/i demonic, but you have mortal stink alllllllll over you," the woman said with clear condescension. "How long do you really think you'll be able to keep a dragon like him? He's rich, gorgeous, supremely powerful, and fucks like a dream. There's a ilot/i of women out there who'd like to have him for themselves."

"Like iyou?/i" Jaq asked icily.

The woman grinned meanly. "Why not? I wouldn't mind marrying up. Besides..." She suddenly bent herself into a seemingly impossible, yet extremely lewd position. "I'm bendy in really ifun/i places."

Unbeknownst to the albino witch, a crow spirit was perched on the other end of the courtyard, taking picture after picture with a zoom lens.

Jaq eyed her suddenly ridiculously long ponytail, then reached out with a manipulation spell. The skein of red hair suddenly coiled like a snake and lashed out at the acrobat's face.

The woman flinched back from the attack, lost her balance on the balcony railing and toppled down into the courtyard.

Jaq sighed and leveled ruby-red eyes at her affianced.

"Am I going to be doing this *all night*?"

Chase smiled. "Please don't be offended, my love, but I'm rather flattered at watching you fight for me."

"I'd be crazy not to," Jaq growled.

At yet another female form looming into view, the albino witch turned, ready to blast.

The waitress tried to hide behind the enormous platter of food she carried.

"Your –your order, madam?" She squeaked.

"Put it on the table," Jaq growled, and then made a show of standing far to the side so the waitress would actually iapproach/i said table.

She was watching the meal being put down when black-as-midnight-in-Dracula's-castle hands suddenly took hold of her face and turned her toward their owner.

A ibeautiful/i male creature with bat-style wings was perched on the balcony, eyeing Jaq critically.

"Marvelous," it murmured. "So mortally delicate, yet the coloring is perfect and that ibody/i.... oh, my, that imouth/i. Yes. Yes, you will do, girl."

It looked up and met narrow gold eyes and said, "Lord Young! I fancy your witch. Will you sell her to me for 100 virgins and the wealth of the Lost City of Atlantis?"

Before Chase could say a word, another male creature appeared on the balcony.

"Oh, I don't ithink/i so, Crozanos!" the green-skinned, white-haired being said hotly. "You're not snapping ithis/i tasty young thing up so fast! Young! iDouble/i the virgins and your own idimension/i for the witch girl!"

A low, menacing growl shook the immediate area. Chase's hair was spiking, his fingers clawed and the tell-tale ripple of scale under his skin hinted that he was very close to transforming.

"Duke Crozanos, I will ithank/i you to take your hands off of *my* witch! I will thank the iboth/i of you to make yourselves scarce! Jaq is to be my queen! I haven't brought her as far as I have just to *sell* her like some cheap trinket! She is not for sale! Not at ibany/b/i price!" The dragon lord roared.

Crozanos tightened his grip on Jaq. "You're being iselfish/i, Young."

"Don't chastise him, Crozanos," the green-skinned guy said. "If I had a witch like that, I'd be pissy about anyone else getting near her, too."

He then looked at Chase and said, "You're not iseriously/i going to bind her to you?"

"I am," Chase stated, arching an eyebrow. "I know when I have met perfection. She will be my queen and give me strong heirs and I *said* take your hands off of her, Crozanos!"

Crozanos glared. "If she is as perfect as you say, then I--"

That was as far as he got.

A raging, destructive wash of black magic slammed into Crozanos' face. He fell from the balcony -- Jaq jerking free of his grip -- and plummeted down to land on the two women who had already been decimated by Jaq.

The green-skinned guy leaned over to look, then turned and gave the infuriated warlord a sheepish smile. He held his hands up in a "You win!" gesture, and then vanished.

Jaq leaned over the railing to take a look herself, then sighed.

"If this keeps up, we'll never get to eat," she said petulantly.

Chase chuckled.

"Not to worry, pet; now that we've proven our willingness to fight for each other—" the warlord suddenly broke off, squinting at the far balcony.

Chase crooked his hands into a clutching grip and a youth flew from the other balcony to smack into the dragon's outstretched hand.

"What do *you* want?" Chase growled.

"Nah-nahtink!" the boy choked.

"Nothing? Not a thing? You aren't a scout for some randy lord or a pawn for some scorned woman?"

The boy twisted his head to look at Jaq.

"No . . ." he wheezed, pawing feebly at Chase's hand.

"I think I get what you meant by being flattered," she murmured, and smiled when Chase looked at her. "I'm so iturned on/i watching you throttle these guys just to keep me!"

Chase grinned and pulled the youth closer so that he could wrap both hands around the boy's neck

"Shall I tear this one's head off for you, lover?" he purred.

As the dragon lord pulled the youth closer, he turned his captive towards Jaq in the hopes that she could see the brutality closer. Instead, the youth snatched up a camera that had been hanging around his neck and snapped a few photos of the albino witch.

"Damn paparazzi!" Chase roared, flinging the boy over the railing.

After a few stories of plummeting, the crow spirit took his natural form and flew away, camera still hanging from his neck.

Jaq blinked and shook her head, hoping to clear the sparkles from the bright flash in her eyes. "Chase? What's going on?"

"That crow spirit was a member of the press. I fear you've made the celebrity rags sheets, dearest," Chase sighed roughly. "And people wonder why I'm a shut in."

Jaq blinked again... and then smiled.

"You mean everyone is going to see that little scene and know that iI'm/i the lucky witch you've chosen?" she said, strolling closer to him, her hips swaying. "Everyone will see that Chase Young fought to keep ime?/i"

Chase's mood quickly shifted from irritated to bemused.

"Indeed they will. Just as everyone will see my beautiful witch fighting to keep me to herself."

The warlord's hands snaked around her waist, pulling her tightly against his chest.

"Beloved little ghost," he purred. "What do you say we take our meal to go and eat it in bed? We can get the sheets quite messy and then spell it clean."

Jaq shivered and relaxed against him; her body language was her declaration of trust in him.

"I like that idea a lot," she murmured, and began kissing his chin and jaw. "And then, I can show you that iI'm/i 'bendy in really fun places', too."

Chase growled with muted pleasure and lingered long enough to gift his lover and mate with a long, deep kiss.

A dove spirit hiding under an ogre's table got splendid photos of the kiss.

Chase snapped his fingers and the contents of the table disappeared. Several large weights of gold appeared there instead.

Then, still kissing his beloved, he snapped his fingers and the pair of them disappeared from the Heaven's Gate Café.

Chase was already up when Jaq sashayed down the stairs for breakfast. The beautiful albino witch was clad only in a black satin robe that gaped open to reveal her long white legs and bountiful cleavage. She came up behind Chase, slid her hands over his shoulders and down his chest, then slipped one hand under his throat and tilted his head back so she could treat him to a long, slow, sleepy kiss.

"Good morning, baby," she purred in a tone so warm and inviting it was practically an invitation back to bed.

Chase grinned smugly. Then again, he had every right to be smug. Last night, he'd successfully fought for his witch (and her honor), and then he'd taken her to his bed and rung her bells but good. Now, the gorgeous woman was slinking up to him; purring and kissing and sounding so pleased with life that Chase wondered how he could get his name submitted for godhood status.

"Good morning, my beautiful ghost," he murmured to her, and watched her slink around the table. The way she moved said she was feeling ivery/i sated at the moment. "Do you still require... cheering up?"

Jaq prowled past him, making sure to flip her extra-long locks. She'd actually had to extend the hem of her robe into a train so that her hair wouldn't drag on the ground.

"Chase, if I get 'cheered up' any more, I think my happiness will surpass the ability of flesh and blood and I'll become a being of pure energy."

Jaq deposited herself into the chair opposite Chase and stretched and yawned hugely. Once this was done, she looked around at the assembled jungle cats.

"Diol!" she called softly.

A black jaguar slunk out of the shadows and curled up at her feet. The albino witch lifted her bare feet from the cold marble floor and propped them up on the cat's ribcage. Milk-white toes wiggled into black fur.

Diol tried hard not to meet his master's eyes; the cat looked as if he was all too aware of how embarrassing this should be and didn't care in the slightest.

Chase snorted as he looked up from his furry minion to meet his woman's gaze. He leered at her - a sexy expression on him, to be sure - and poured her some tea even as he teased, "Too bad. The sight of you in that robe and the throaty little hums you're giving have me much in a mood to perk you up again."

He enjoyed the laughter she let loose with as he settled back in his own chair - stretching his bare feet out to rest against hers on Diol's warm fur.

Jaq took her tea and sipped it even as she played footsie with her fiancé on the back of a jungle cat.

"I love you," she murmured. "Even with my parents being jerks, even with the paparazzi and the idiots trying to *buy* me, last night was incredible."

Chase gave her a warm and approving look. "It most certainly was."

He laughed when she tapped his foot roughly with her own and said mock-chastisingly, "Is sex all you ever think about?"

He pulled the gossip column out of the newspaper and tossed it to her.

Jaq's brows rose at the sight of the picture of herself and Chase kissing on the balcony. She smiled as her eyes quickly skimmed the article.

"'Chase Young appears to have broken his long seclusion only to pop up with a fiancé! The young witch accompanying him to the Heaven's Gate Café last night, known only as 'Jack'' – that's Jaq with a 'Q', morons – 'was identified many times by the dragon lord as his betrothed. The Evil Journal hopes more public appearances are made so that we can deduce more about this mysterious young lady.' Well, isn't my face red?" Jaq teased, laying the paper down.

Chase smiled and stroked the arch of one delicate white foot with a big toe.

"No - it is still that glorious, creamy white that has always fascinated me so dangerously," he murmured. "However, despite their obvious ploy to get more ratings... I find I ido/i wish to squire you about and show you off. Shall we have many more dates, my queen?"

Jaq beamed at the offer.

"Yes! I shall learn how to do something with all this *hair* you've requested," she teased, tangling her fingers in the long mass. "And dress to suit your reputation. I'll be everything my evil king desires."

Bracing one foot against the floor so that she wasn't standing on Diol, Jaq leaned across the table to kiss her affianced.

"My wonderful, evil king who shows me off and fights for me and lets me steal all his shrimp."

Chase kissed her back, but gave her a puzzled frown. "Shrimp?"

"Yeah, last night? The Dragon and Phoenix?" Jaq asked, settling back down. "It's really shrimp and chick-en . . . it's *really* dragon and phoenix, isn't it?"

Chase gave her an amused little smile. "Yes, little ghost, it was. Although, I confess I was torn. On one hand, it was very... ienticing/i... to see you sucking down all that dragon. On the other hand, I was jealous even of the ifood/i because the only dragon I want you eating is ime/i."

Jaq laughed out loud.

"How about this: I promise that *you're* the only dragon I'll eat without cream sauce and baby carrots!"

Jaq started to lift an English muffin with blackberry jelly to her lips. Suddenly, the smell of the jam went from sweet to sickly sweet. The albino witch's lips quivered. She dropped the bit of toast, stumbled over Diol and fled from the room.

Chase stared in surprise as he watched her go. Yanking his feet from Diol's fur, he stood up and ran around the table, wondering what was wrong--

--and skidded to a halt an instant before he would have stomped a fuzzy little kitten flat.

One of his female jaguars came over and abashedly collected her cub, and then retreated to a corner where her mate rested with the other kittens. As Chase watched, the mother groomed the wandering cub with her tongue, and then encouraged the fuzzy little thing to eat.

Chase stared at the sight of the nursing kitten and somewhere in his mind, a dark light clicked on.

Craning his head around to face the direction his lover had fled, he whispered, "Little ghost...?"


End file.
